Secret And Love
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Jacqueline Kirk dîtes Jackie, ancienne actrice de la série Neptune27, commence sa scolarité à Poudlard au moment de sa septième année, elle va y rencontrer Catherine Stark, Professeure de Potion et Directrice de la Maison Serpentard. Mais que lui veut réellement cette mystérieuse jeune femme que les nombreuses rumeurs dans l'école qualifient de vampire ou de fille de Mangemort ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans une fiction sur Bloomington, j'ai regardé le film hier après que l'on me l'est conseillé sur Twitter et je l'ai tellement aimé que je l'ai regardé deux fois d'affilé.**_

_**D'ailleurs au moment où je vous écrit ça, je m'apprête à aller le regarder une troisième fois, je vais encore chialer à la fin, mais ce n'est pas grave, je kiff tellement ce film.**_

_**Ce n'est pas ma première fiction, mais j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin d'un nouveau compte, parce que sur l'autre je publie dix fictions en même temps et ça devient problématique, surtout que je ne m'y retrouve plus donc il est un peu à l'abandon.**_

_**Sur celui-ci je vais m'en tenir à une fiction à la fois, ça vaudra mieux. **_

_**Pour en revenir à la fiction, j'ai voulu tenter un Cross-Over avec Harry Potter, ça fait un bout de temps que je voulais tenter une histoire sur ce sujet, alors je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment et que c'était une bonne idée d'allier Catherine, Jackie et le monde magique.**_

_**Bien sûr ni Catherine, ni Jackie, ni aucun autre personnage ne m'appartient, tout comme le monde dans lequel j'ai décidé de les faire évoluer.**_

_**J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Assise dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express, seule, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, je fixais le paysage, j'allais à Poudlard pour la première et dernière fois par ce moyen, alors je comptais bien mémoriser chaque seconde du paysage qui se trouvait devant moi.**_

_**Avant cela, je n'avais jamais réellement été à l'école, être actrice ne laissait pas beaucoup de place pour des études normales, alors j'avais plus ou moins fait l'école à la maison.**_

_**Mais ma série, dont j'avais été l'une des héroïnes pendant plus de quatre ans, Neptune 27, c'était terminée quelques mois plus tôt, alors j'avais décidée de finir mes études à Poudlard, plutôt que de me lancer dans un nouveau projet quelconque.**_

_**Je voulais pouvoir moi aussi connaitre cette atmosphère si spéciale qui semblait entourer Poudlard, tout comme mes parents l'avaient connu avant moi.**_

_**J'avais hâte de pouvoir faire de nouvelles expériences, même si en même temps, j'étais un peu stressée de ce que j'allais y découvrir.**_

_**Je n'avais jamais été réellement en contact avec autant de personne de mon âge, moi qui avais plutôt tendance à être solitaire ou à me faire des amis plus vieux que moi.**_

_**Entendant la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrir, le silence ambiant remplacé par le bruit de fond sonore des couloirs du Poudlard Express, je sortis de ma contemplation du paysage pour tourner ma tête en direction de l'entrée du compartiment.**_

\- Hey, _**lança une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, un badge de préfète en chef épinglé sur son uniforme de l'école, au côté de son écusson de Serdaigle, la maison où était généralement répartie les intellos de l'école, ceux qui passait leur temps à étudier, si je me souvenais bien ce que m'avais raconté ma mère quand je lui avais posé des questions sur l'école, cela ne m'étonnait donc qu'à moitié que l'un des deux préfets en chef de l'école soit l'un d'eux.**_

\- Salut, _**répondis-je simplement, attendant que la nouvelle venue dans le compartiment m'explique pourquoi elle se trouvait là.**_

\- Je m'appelle Rachel, je suis l'une des deux préfètes en chef de l'école, on m'a demandé de venir te voir, pour t'expliquer comment va se dérouler ta répartition, je peux entrer ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'en prie, _**lui souris-je timidement, en lui montrant la place en face de moi d'un petit mouvement de main, la laissant s'installer, après qu'elle est fermé la porte derrière elle, coupant tous les bruits de discussion extérieur.**_

\- Merci, alors pour commencer, le Professeure Catherine Stark viendra t'accueillir à la sortie du train, elle est la Directrice Adjointe et également la Directrice de la maison Serpentard, elle est un peu flippante, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, certains dise même qu'elle serait un vampire et que ses parents seraient d'anciens Mangemorts…

_**Un Vampire ? Ses parents des Mangemorts ? Décidément, les rumeurs étaient de plus en plus inventive, j'avais hâte de rencontrer cette professeure qui semblait faire tellement peur à ses élèves.**_

_**J'avais également hâte de connaitre celles que l'on pouvait raconter sur moi dans le coin, cela risquait de beaucoup m'amuser, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.**_

\- Enfin bref, tu verras ça par toi-même quand elle te conduira jusqu'au bureau du Professeur Hecht, le Directeur, c'est là-bas que tu te feras répartir par le Choixpeaux. Comme cela, tu n'auras pas besoin de traverser le lac ni d'attendre avec les premiers années. Tu as des questions ?

\- Aucune, merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir m'expliquer tout ça.

\- Je t'en prie, en tout cas, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux t'adresser à moi, où à mon camarade préfet en chef de Gryffondor, Zach, il fait des rondes dans le couloir en ce moment même, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à le trouver.

\- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je, tandis que la blonde en face de moi se levait, me faisant un dernier signe de main en guise de salutation, avant de sortir de la pièce, me laissant me reconcentrer sur le paysage…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le train venait d'arriver en gare, voyant tous mes camardes sortir sans leurs bagages, je décidais d'en faire de même, quittant mon compartiment sans m'occuper de mes valises, j'atterrie rapidement sur le quai, poussée par une horde d'élève qui voulait encore quitter le train, à croire qu'ils avaient tous hâte que l'année scolaire commence pour aller en cours…**_

_**Essayant de trouver la Professeure qui devait me conduire au bureau du directeur, je soupirais, ma taille ne m'avantageait pas à ce moment précis, c'est vrai que j'étais plutôt quelqu'un de petite, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas en temps normal, cependant ici, il était compliqué de s'y retrouver parmi toute cette foule.**_

_**Décidant de me mettre un peu à l'écart, afin d'éviter de me faire entraîner par la foule, j'attendis ainsi que la plupart des élèves est quitté la gare, je fini ainsi par voir une jeune femme qui semblait chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un.**_

_**Elle était trop âgée pour être une élève, même en septième année, ce qui ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose, c'était la fameuse Professeure Stark.**_

_**M'approchant timidement, ayant tout de même en tête les rumeurs que j'avais entendu de la part de cette Rachel, je fini par arriver assez prêt d'elle pour pouvoir la détailler, ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade bouclé sur ses épaules, la robe de sorcière noire qu'elle portait faisait ressortir sa peau pâle, ce qui devait être la raison pour laquelle certains pensaient qu'elle était un vampire, ses lèvres peintes en rouge vif était une invitation à la luxure, elle était magnifique…**_

_**Essayant de retenir un rougissement quand je rencontrais ses deux orbes bruns, je m'approchais encore un peu, jusqu'à arriver à un mètre de la Professeure de Potion.**_

\- Vous êtes le Professeure Stark ? _**Finis-je par demander, essayant de ne pas baisser le regard, ce qui était difficile, la femme en face de moi dégageait une telle force, avait un tel aura, que je ne pouvais vouloir qu'une seule chose, courber l'échine et me faire la plus petite possible, sur ce dernier point, j'étais plutôt avantagée par ma taille.**_

\- C'est bien moi, _**sourit-elle doucement, dévoilant une fossette à la joue gauche, qui lui donnait un air particulièrement adorable,**_ je suppose que tu dois être Jacqueline.

\- Jackie, je n'utilise pratiquement jamais mon prénom en entier, je ne l'aime pas vraiment…

\- Comme tu le souhaites, Jackie, _**souffla la jeune femme, un éclat de malice passant dans son regard brun, tandis que le sourire à fossette devenait plus grand, accentuant la dite fossette, **_tu es prête à me suivre ?

_**Un simple hochement de tête fut ma réponse, je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir contrôler ma voix à cet instant.**_

_**Suivant la Directrice Adjointe de l'école, elle me guida rapidement jusqu'à une calèche, dans laquelle elle me fit monter, avant d'y prendre place également, ne s'étant pas une seule seconde départit de son léger sourire en coin.**_

_**Une fois assise elle c'était, il semblerait, donné comme mission de me détailler puisqu'elle ne me quittait pas du regard, ce qui je devais bien l'avouer me rendait un peu mal à l'aise, j'utilisais tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas rougir, avoir passé un certain temps à être actrice semblait être pour cette fois, une bénédiction.**_

_**Je ne sue pas combien de temps nous passâmes dans cet espace clos, mais cela sembla durer une éternité, j'avais même fini par sortir ma baguette de ma poche intérieur, me mettant à jouer avec celle-ci, afin de penser à autre chose que son regard brûlant qui me fixait sans interruption…**_

_**Quand enfin la calèche se stoppa, je fus la première à descendre, respirant l'air frais de l'extérieur, tandis que la Directrice de la maison Serpentard me rejoignait à l'extérieur.**_

\- Qui tire la calèche ? _**Finis-je par demander, en voyant que rien ne se trouvait à l'avant, ce que je n'avais pas remarqué en montant à l'intérieur.**_

\- Ca c'est un secret, _**répondit dans un murmure le Professeure Stark en me faisant un clin d'œil, avant de se mettre à marcher en direction du château, secouant rapidement la tête pour retrouver mes esprits, je soupirais doucement, elle allait finir par me rendre folle, et cela même avant la fin du mois de Septembre si elle continuait ainsi…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le château était immense à l'intérieur, encore plus qu'à l'extérieur, j'étais même en train de me demander si celui-ci n'avait pas subit le même sort que la voiture de ma mère, ce qui était certainement le cas d'ailleurs.**_

_**Montant un autre escalier, le cinquième depuis que j'étais entrée dans le château, je vis la jeune femme devant moi foncer droit sur une tapisserie accrochée au mur en pierre, disparaissant.**_

_**Retenant un cri de surprise, je soupirais, bien sûr, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il y aurait des passages secrets dans une école aussi grande et qui plus est magique, mais pour ma défense, j'avais été un peu prise par surprise sur le moment.**_

_**Suivant rapidement le Professeure Stark dans la tapisserie, je me retrouvais devant la jeune femme à la chevelure bouclée en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.**_

\- N'oublie pas se passage, il pourrait t'être utile, il t'évite de monter trois étages et surtout, c'est non négligeable, il arrive juste devant le bureau du Directeur.

_**En effet, nous avions atterris devant deux statues en or représentant des Griffons, animal légendaire qui avait disparu depuis des siècles, chassé pour ses plumes, ce qui avait**_ _**causé l'extinction pure et simple de la race.**_

_**Mais c'était un animal qui existait encore au temps des fondateurs de l'école, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était représenté aux portes du bureau du Directeur.**_

\- Dumbledore, _**lança alors la jeune femme distinctement.**_

_**Ce simple nom, celui de l'ancien Directeur de l'école, devait être le mot de passe pour accéder au bureau, puisque les deux Griffons se déplacèrent, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon fait de pierre.**_

\- Après toi, _**sourit-elle, dévoilant à nouveau sa fossette, en levant le bras pour m'indiquer de monter les escaliers menant au bureau directorial,**_ _**me suivant de près, tellement prêt que je pouvais quasiment sentir son souffle brûlant sur ma nuque, ok, finalement cette histoire de vampire n'était peut-être pas une si grosse connerie que ça.**_

_**Retenant un frisson, je toquais à la porte se trouvant devant moi, attendant que l'on m'autorise à entrer, ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard.**_

_**Poussant le panneau de bois, je fus surprise de la beauté du bureau et du nombre de livre qui s'y trouvait, c'était simple ils semblaient recouvrir tous les murs.**_

\- Miss Kirk, ravi de vous rencontrer, _**retentit alors la voix d'un homme aux cheveux légèrement grisonnant, se trouvant à ma droite, me tendant une main que je m'empressais de serrer, un léger sourire poli prenant place sur mes lèvres au moment où je relâchais sa main.**_

\- Moi également Monsieur, _**m'étais-je entendu dire, tandis qu'il se déplaçait jusqu'à attraper un chapeau sur son bureau avec empressement.**_

\- Nous allons devoir faire vite, le Choixpeau doit descendre au plus vite dans la Grande Salle pour répartir les premiers années.

_**Acquiesçant, je m'asseyais rapidement dans le fauteuil que m'indiquait le Directeur, recevant presque immédiatement le Choixpeau Magique sur la tête…**_

"Jacqueline Kirk, je ne pensais plus vous voir un jour…"

"Hum… Désolée ?"

_**Tentais-je par la pensée, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait m'entendre, mais de toute évidence il le pouvait, puisqu'il me répondit :**_

_"Ce n'est pas grave, je vois que tu as bien été occupée pendant ses années, une série, voilà qui est intéressant…"_

_"Ouai…"_

_Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de cela, je vois que le Directeur s'impatiente et ce n'est jamais une bonne nouvelle… Tu es intelligente, peut être que Serdaigle serait une bonne option… Légèrement timide je ne pense pas que Gryffondor soit la bonne maison pour toi… Tu sais ce que tu veux dans la vie… Un peu solitaire… Oh oui, je vois…"_

_"Hum… Que voyez-vous ?"_

_**Je ne comprenais pas que le vieux chapeau avait trouvé, mais ce que je savais, c'était qu'il ne comptait pas me le dire, puisque sa prochaine et dernière réplique fut celle-ci :**_

_"Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même… En attendant, je t'envoie à…"_

\- SERPENTARD !

_**Que... Quoi ? S'il y avait bien une maison dans laquelle je ne pensais**_ _**pas atterrir, c'était bien Serpentard, vraiment, je n'avais rien en commun avec eux, alors qu'est-ce qui avait motivé ce foutu Choixpeaux de malheur à m'envoyer là-dedans, j'allais me faire manger toute crue.**_

_**Enlevant le chapeau magique de ma tête, je le tandis par automatisme au Directeur, essayant de comprendre comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver dans cette situation.**_

_**Sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je relevais la tête, rencontrant deux orbes bruns, les yeux de ma Directrice de Maison… Ok, ça c'était dingue… Dites-moi qu'il y avait une caméra quelque part, que j'étais le prochain sujet de cette émission intitulée "Surprise Magique" quelque chose qui puisse expliquer tout cela…**_

\- Tu vas bien ? _**S'enquit d'une voix douce le Professeure Stark, une moue inquiète sur le visage, attendant ma réponse.**_

\- Ouai…, _**dis-je finalement, me levant en pilote automatique, la laissant me guider en direction de la sortie, Serpentard… Merde c'était quoi de cette connerie ?**_

\- Tu sais, Serpentard n'est pas une maison si horrible que ça, pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareille.

_**Ok, visiblement je n'étais vraiment pas discrète dans mon état de choc, je savais bien que ce n'était pas une maison horrible, mais je ne pensais pas finir là-bas, j'étais faites pour aller à Serdaigle ou bien Poufsouffle, mais pas Serpentard, je n'avais aucun des traits habituel qu'avait un Serpentard, alors je me demandais vraiment ce qui avait pu motiver ce chapeau de malheur à m'envoyer là-bas.**_

\- Je le sais…, _**répondis-je alors, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit vexée, après tout, comme je le savais, elle était la Directrice de cette maison, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle y avait forcément fait ses études,**_ c'est juste que je ne pense pas que ce soit la maison qui me correspond le mieux, je me voyais plus terminer à Serdaigle ou même à Poufsouffle…

\- Et bien on dirait que le Choixpeau en a décidé autrement, _**répliqua-t-elle avec le retour de son petit sourire en coin, dévoilant à nouveau sa fossette à la joue gauche**_, parfois tu ne t'en rends pas forcément compte, mais tu as plus de point en commun avec une maison que tu ne peux le penser…

\- Ouai…

_**Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal finalement, songeais-je, finir à Serpentard voulait dire plus de contact avec le Professeure Catherine Stark, et j'avais hâte d'en découvrir plus sur elle…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant, je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine environ.**_

_**Donc à dimanche prochain tout le monde, si tout va bien !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous ceux qui me suivent sur cette fiction !**_

_**Comme je l'avais annoncé dans le chapitre précédent, je posterais un chapitre par semaine, donc puisque nous sommes Samedi, voici le deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier.**_

_**Il est cette fois-ci du point de vue de Catherine, j'ai décidé d'alterner entre les deux protagonistes de l'histoire, afin que l'on ait leur deux points de vues.**_

_**Dans ce chapitre vous verrez que j'ai repris deux petits morceaux de scènes du film, ça sera à vous de découvrir lesquels.**_

_**Je rappelle que je ne possède ni Poudlard, ni Catherine, ni Jackie, sinon je n'aurais jamais fini le film comme ça, en les laissant les deux séparées.**_

_**J'ai d'ailleurs publié un OS qui montre comment je verrais ma fin du film idéal pour ceux que ça intéresse.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Assise sur le canapé se trouvant dans mes appartements, décorés aux couleurs de Serpentard, c'est-à-dire vert et argent, je regardais le feu de cheminée crépiter devant moi, un verre de vin rouge entre les mains, perdue dans mes pensées.**_

_**Ce soir serait très certainement mon dernier soir de repos complet avant les vacances d'été, entre les cours à préparer, les copies à corriger, les heures de colles à surveiller certains soirs, je n'allais pas voir le temps passer comme tous les ans depuis que je faisais se travail.**_

_**Surtout que je comptais bien passer mes seuls moments de temps libre à tenter l'impossible, que dis-je, à faire ce qui m'étais totalement interdit par le règlement et par l'éthique, mettre une élève dans mon lit.**_

_**Pas n'importe quelle élève ça non, j'en avais une seule en ligne de mire cette année, Jacqueline "Jackie" Kirk pour être précise, elle portait un nom qui amuserait tout moldu ou sorcier ayant un jour vue n'importe quel film ou série ayant un rapport avec l'univers de "Star Treck", surtout quand on savait dans quel genre de série elle avait elle-même jouée.**_

_**Pourtant la jeune femme qui le portait ne ressemblait en rien au Captain Kirk de la série, non elle était des plus magnifique, possédait une fraicheur et une candeur qui me plaisait énormément.**_

_**Quand je l'avais vu, s'avançant dans ma direction, j'avais directement su qu'elle serait ma proie de cette année, mais en même temps une part de moi avait eu envie de la protéger, je ne savais pas réellement comment l'expliquer.**_

_**Et dire qu'elle avait été envoyé chez les Serpentards, je me demandais bien ce qui pouvait passer par la conscience magique de ce Choixpeau pour faire des choix pareilles, tout comme elle-même le pensait, elle aurait été bien mieux chez les blaireaux ou chez les aigles, parce que chez les serpents, elle allait se faire manger toute crue.**_

_**Mais je n'allais tout de même pas trop me plaindre du choix du chapeau magique, parce qu'en l'aillant dans ma maison, je pourrais la surveiller, se serait chez moi qu'elle viendrait en cas de problème avec ses camarades et surtout, je pourrais la convoquer à peu près quand cela me chanterait et cela sans que personne ne pose de question, j'étais sa Directrice de maison après tout…**_

_**A dire vrai, je ne savais pas combien de temps je mettrais à réussir ce que je voulais faire, c'est-à-dire la mettre dans mon lit, mais ce n'était pas grave, j'aimais la difficulté.**_

_**Et le cas Jackie était clairement le cas le plus difficile que j'ai choisi ses dernières années…**_

\- Que le jeu commence, _**me soufflais-je à moi-même, avant de vider le fond de mon verre, me levant du canapé, quittant la pièce pour gagner ma chambre, demain je devais être en pleine forme, pas question que je commence l'année en faisant croire aux étudiants qu'ils pourraient me marcher sur les pieds, je n'avais pas changé de personnalité pendant l'été…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Assise à la table professorale, je regardais les élèves entrer dans la Grande Salle, tentant de repérer des cheveux châtain aux couleurs de ma maison, j'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'aucun des élèves de son année ne lui avait fait de malheur pendant la nuit, bien qu'elle soit dans une chambre séparée des dortoirs, parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place dans celui des filles de septième année.**_

_**Je pourrais toujours m'en assurer pendant les deux heures de cours que j'avais elle durant la matinée, mais au plutôt je la verrais, mieux cela serait.**_

_**Finalement ce fut seulement vingt minutes après mon arrivée qu'elle pointa le bout de son nez, un bouquin entre les mains, ne faisant pas réellement attention à où elle posait ses pieds, ce fut d'ailleurs un miracle**_ _**qu'elle arrive à s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards sans se rompre le cou sur une dalle mal taillée ou un sac d'élève trainant au mauvaise endroit.**_

_**Secouant la tête doucement devant l'irresponsabilité du nouveau membre de ma maison, je me décidais finalement à manger.**_

_**Elle semblait aller bien, rien ne lui était arrivé pendant la nuit, c'était une bonne chose, maintenant j'allais pouvoir me concentrer sur le faites de remplir mon estomac, je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'arriver en cours avec le ventre vide, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils auraient un moyen de se moquer de moi pour des grognements intempestifs de mon estomac…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Claquant la porte assez fortement pour les faire tous taire, en faisant sursauter quelques-uns en passant, ce qui me fit soupirer intérieurement, cela faisait 7 ans que je faisais le même geste, j'arrivais encore à en surprendre, je remontais l'allée menant à mon bureau à pas lents, jetant un coup d'œil à chacune des tables sur mon passage, tirant des frissons à certains de mes élèves, ce qui me fit sourire, intérieurement bien entendu, il était hors de question qu'il puisse penser que je m'étais adoucis d'une quelconque manière, ou sinon j'allais me faire manger toute crue.**_

_**Arrivant au premier rang, je repérais Jackie qui n'avait pas encore quittée le livre qu'elle lisait au déjeuner, elle ne plaisantait visiblement pas quand elle disait qu'elle se voyait finir à Serdaigle, elle semblait passionnée par ce qu'elle lisait, seulement ce n'était pas le moment de le faire, mon cours avait commencé.**_

\- Miss Kirk auriez-vous l'obligeance de poser votre livre et de le ranger dans votre sac s'il vous plait, vous le reprendrez à la pose de dix heures, mais il n'a rien à faire dans mon cours.

_**Tout en lui disant cela, je m'étais rapprochée d'elle au point que le dernier mot fut simplement soufflé au creux de son oreille, la faisant frissonner, ce qui me tira un léger sourire en coin.**_

_**J'avais bien remarqué hier déjà, que je ne la laissais pas si indifférente que ça, elle**_ _**avait rougis plusieurs fois quand j'avais souris ou quand je l'avais regardé un peu trop fixement dans la calèche, certes c'était un très léger rougissement, mais s'en était un quand même, cela montrait juste qu'elle savait plutôt bien se contrôler, un reste de ses années d'actrice sans aucun doute.**_

_**Avançant finalement jusqu'à mon bureau, j'attrapais ma baguette dans ma poche de robe, la pointant en direction du tableau, je la laissais tracer mon nom.**_

\- Pour ceux qui aurait un trou de mémoire, ou pour ceux qui se serait lancé un sort d'amnésie pendant ses vacances, ou encore pour les nouveaux élèves, _**j'en profitais pour me tourner vers Jackie, la voyant baisser la tête rapidement**_, je suis le Professeure Catherine Stark, et manque de chance pour vous, ou pour moi, je ne sais plus de trop, mais j'aurais encore la lourde tâche de vous empêcher de faire n'importe quoi avec vos chaudrons et vos ingrédients, en espérant, qu'à la fin de l'année, vous soyez aptes à passer vos ASPICs sans faire trop honte à ma matière.

_**Me retournant en direction du tableau, j'effaçais rapidement mon nom, le remplaçant par les indications pour réaliser la potion du jour, mais en omettant exprès, d'en donner le nom, ma petite distraction du jour allait commencer, j'en étais certaine.**_

\- Miss Rodgers, pourriez-vous me donner le nom de cette potion au vue de ses ingrédients ?

\- Hum…

_**Rachel, mon élève préférée, je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi, mais elle avait peur de moi, et franchement, je m'en amusais grandement, ne faisant rien pour arranger l'image qu'elle avait de moi, n'hésitant pas à la regarder bizarrement de temps en temps, juste pour la voir stresser comme**_ _**maintenant, attendant que son stresse se déchaîne, comme à chaque fois.**_

_**Quelques secondes plus tard, son livre de cours échoua par terre, et un pauvre élève, qui sembla la prendre en pitié, et que j'identifiais rapidement comme le deuxième Préfet en Chef de l'école, Zach Zupp, de Gryffondor, vint au secours de sa camarade.**_

\- C'est une potion de soin, comme l'indique la présence de Bézoard écrasé, je pense que c'est celle utilisée sur les personnes souffrant de pétrification, puisqu'il y a également de la Mandragore.

\- 5 points pour Gryffondor, grâce au sauvetage de Monsieur Zupp, _**lançais-je, décidant, dans un excès de bonté que je ne punirais pas ce bon camarade pour avoir aidé l'élève de Serdaigle qui était occupée à ramasser les plumes et autres parchemins qui avait été entraînés par son livre de potion en tombant**_, quand à vous Miss Rodgers, je vous conseille d'arrêter de compter sur votre camarade, il ne sera pas là quand vous passerez les épreuves en fin d'année.

_**Bien entendu, je ne serais moi-même pas là en fin d'année, ce qui lui évitera très certainement de perdre ses moyens, mais ça je n'allais pas le dire, cela me ferait passer pour une gentille, et je risquais d'y perdre mon amusement perpétuel, surtout que c'était la dernière année ou je pourrais m'amuser à ses dépens, il fallait que j'en profite au maximum…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Sortant du château afin de prendre l'air après cette journée de cours chargée, je remis correctement en place ma cape, il commençait à faire un peu froid et j'avais préférée sortir une légère cape plutôt que de prendre le risque de tomber malade, ce qui arrivait souvent dans le coin.**_

_**Le temps était plutôt humide, ce qui permettait à de nombreuses maladies de se propager, rendant folle l'infirmière de l'école Madame Pomfresh.**_

_**Avisant une forme assise au bord du lac, je m'approchais doucement, souriant en reconnaissant la personne, Jacqueline Kirk, ma nouvelle proie.**_

_**M'approchant d'elle d'un pas décidé, je vis qu'elle était en train de faire ses devoirs, n'aurait-elle pas entendu que de meilleurs endroits que les bords du lac existaient pour les faire ?**_

\- Vous aviez peur de faire vos devoirs dans la salle commune pour que vous vous retrouviez obligée de les faire ici ?

_**Sursautant à mon arrivée, que j'avais fait exprès de rendre la plus silencieuse possible, elle faillit renverser sa bouteille d'encre noir qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, ne lui sauvant la vie que dans un réflexe, sortit, de je ne sais où.**_

_**Levant la tête dans ma direction, je la vis m'adresser un regard noir qui me fit rire intérieurement, bien elle avait tout de même un peu de caractère, j'aimais ça, c'était bon signe.**_

\- J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, _**répondit-elle simplement, laissant son regard errer sur le lac se trouvant devant elle.**_

\- Je peux m'asseoir ? _**Demandais-je finalement, si je comptais la mettre dans mon lit avant la fin de l'année, il fallait bien que je commence à un moment où à un autre à m'intéresser à elle correctement.**_

_**Sa réponse fut un simple hochement d'épaule, que je pris comme un oui.**_

_**Me posant sur l'herbe verte, faisant attention de ne pas me salir, je jetais un coup d'œil à son parchemin et au livre qui trainait se trouvait entre**_ _**nous, bien, elle était déjà en train de faire son devoir de potion.**_

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Vous aidez souvent vos élèves avec les devoirs que vous leur donnez ? _**Rétorqua-t-elle du tac au tac, me faisant sourire, elle était clairement très intéressante, j'avais bien fait de la choisir comme ma proie de l'année.**_

\- Rarement, _**dis-je avec un léger clin d'œil qui l'a fit légèrement rougir**_, mais aider la petite nouvelle, qui a atterrie dans ma maison ne peut clairement pas faire de mal. Alors ? Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

\- Pourquoi rajouter du venin d'Acromentule Géante dans une potion qui est censée guérir ? Je veux dire, c'est du venin, ce n'est pas son utilisation principale.

\- Le venin d'Acromentule Géante est le seul, qui à petite dose, peut aider à guérir, mais son utilisation est extrêmement règlementée, parce qu'à plus forte dose, il devient mortelle, c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous demandé de ne pas faire les imbéciles et de ne pas tenter de boire ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de potion, parce que ça aurait pu être fatal au petit testeur fou qui aurait voulu faire ça pour impressionner ses camarades.

\- Ok…

_**Reprenant sa plume, Jackie compléta rapidement un blanc qu'elle avait laissé sur son parchemin, étant visiblement en train de chercher la réponse à sa question quand je l'avais dérangée.**_

\- D'autres questions ?

\- Non, il ne me manquait que ça pour finir mon devoir, _**répondit-elle, avant de fermer le livre, le rangeant dans son sac.**_

\- Tu veux que je relise ton devoir ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentille avec moi ? Quand j'entends ce que les autres ici disent sur vous, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous semblez vouloir agir différemment avec moi.

\- Que dises les autres ? _**Demandais-je, faisant exprès de ne pas répondre à sa question, je n'allais pas lui dévoiler toutes mes motivations dès le premier jour, je devais laisser mijoter la préparation avant de tenter quoi que ce soit concrètement, agir trop rapidement n'avait jamais aidé.**_

\- Peu-importe, _**rétorqua-t-elle avant de ranger son encrier et sa plume dans son sac, y ajoutant rapidement par-dessus son parchemin qu'elle venait de replier, se levant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait avant de s'enfuir, la laissant partir, comprenant que ce serait contreproductif de penser à la rattraper, je la regardais courir en direction du château.**_

_**Il faudrait peut-être que je commence à m'intéresser réellement à ce que l'on pouvait raconter sur moi, afin de comprendre sa réaction, j'étais certaine de beaucoup rire, à toutes les rentrées les élèves m'inventaient une autre vie, jusqu'ici je n'y avais pas fait attention plus que cela, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt, mais j'allais devoir changer cela…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que je n'ai pas fait trop n'importe quoi avec le caractère de Catherine, si c'est le cas, dîtes le moi, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 4 qui sera également de son point de vue, alors je préfère savoir s'il faut que je change quoi que ce soit.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Jackie, comme vous devez vous en douter, puisque comme je l'ai dit, je vais alterner entre Jackie et Catherine.**_

_**Je compte plus tard réutiliser certains passages du film que je trouve mignon, n'hésitez pas à me dire si cela vous dérange, après tout j'écris cette fiction pour moi, mais aussi pour qu'elle vous plaise à vous, alors vos avis me sont indispensable.**_

_**Je vous dis à Samedi prochain pour le chapitre 3 !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde, voici le chapitre trois, qui est cette fois-ci en POV Jackie, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**J'espère aussi que la façon dont j'avance l'histoire vous plait, si jamais quelque chose vous déplaît n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je me débrouillerais pour voir ce que je peux faire pour que ça soit mieux.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Assise dans un coin de la salle commune, je soupirais, rejouant encore et encore la scène qui c'était déroulée il y a tout juste une demi-heure.**_

_**Plutôt que de rester enfermée à l'intérieur du château, j'avais souhaité profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de la saison, seulement je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur Catherine Stark.**_

_**Je ne savais pas comment réagir en sa présence, j'avais d'abord tenté de la jouer indifférente, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que je n'étais pas disposée à lui parler pour le moment, ce qui était plutôt le cas d'ailleurs, puisque j'étais en train de travailler, mais elle c'était assise à côté de moi quand même, elle avait rapidement remarqué que je travaillais sur mon devoir de potion et m'avais proposé son aide, j'avais tenté de refuser au départ, puis je m'étais dit que puisqu'elle me le demandait, autant écouter ce qu'elle pouvait me dire sur le sujet des**_ _**Acromentules, il ne me manquait que ça pour finir mon devoir.**_

_**Après qu'elle m'est expliquée ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet, j'avais voulu ranger mes affaires, mais elle m'avait proposé de relire mon devoir, c'est là que j'avais ouvert ma bouche pour lui demander pourquoi elle agissait ainsi avec moi, alors que les autres racontaient à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était tout sauf gentille, et c'est là que c'était un peu partit en cacahuète.**_

_**Pour une fois, une fois dans ma vie je n'aurais pas pu me taire et éviter de répliquer ? Non bien sûr que non, sinon je ne serais pas Jackie Kirk…**_

_**Après mon coup d'éclat je m'étais donc empressée de quitter le parc de Poudlard, priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne me suive pas et heureusement, elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'était pas non plus venu me chercher ici, enfin, pour l'instant, ça, ça pouvait encore changer.**_

_**Décidant de changer d'endroit, celui-ci étant bien trop évident, je me levais, rejoignant rapidement ma chambre pour y poser mon sac, comme le dortoir des filles de septièmes années était déjà plein, j'avais eu une chambre juste pour moi, ce qui n'était pas plus mal, j'aimais avoir mon indépendance.**_

_**Attrapant simplement l'un des livres que j'avais apporté pour passer le temps, je quittais la section où se trouvait les dortoirs, puis la salle commune, le repas ne serait servi que dans deux heures, et pendant ce temps-là je comptais bien me cacher le plus loin possible de toutes installations**_ _**Serpentard.**_

_**Montant dans les étages, je décidais de tout simplement faire le tour du château, si je tombais sur la bibliothèque durant le dît tour, je m'y arrêterais pour emprunter un exemplaire de l'histoire de Poudlard, afin de trouver de possibles informations sur les passages secrets se trouvant dans le château, sinon tant pis pour moi, ça m'aura juste fait une bonne ballade…**_

_**JK/CS**_

\- Hey Jackie, _**lança une voix derrière moi, faisant un demi-tour sur moi-même, je vis arriver Rachel, la Préfète en Chef qui c'était occupée de moi hier et qui avait aussi subit le caractère du Professeur Stark se matin, son sac de cours sur le dos, un énorme grimoire entre les mains, soit elle venait de finir les cours, soit elle allait travailler quelque part, je parierais même 10 Gallions qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque pour y faire ses devoirs.**_

_**Après tout, j'avais moi-même fini mes cours depuis plus de deux heures, ce n'était pas possible qu'elle-même est été en cours après 4 heures, à la limite une heure supplémentaire, je voulais bien, parce qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir moi-même cours jusqu'à 5 heures certains soirs, le jeudi et le vendredi pour être précise, mais jamais au-delà de cette horaire donc je suppose que c'est pour tout le monde pareille.**_

\- Salut Rachel, ça va mieux que ce matin ?

\- Oui… Je ne sais pas comment tout le monde fait pour réussir à ne pas faire une attaque cardiaque quand elle s'adresse à eux, mais moi elle me fout vraiment les jetons.

\- Pour ma part, je suppose que je ne l'a connais pas encore assez, donc je n'en ai pas peur, peut-être avec le temps.

_**Ou peut-être pas, mais je voulais la faire se sentir mieux, et la traiter de chochotte n'était pas forcément l'idée du siècle pour ça…**_

\- Tu peux me dires comment tu as fait pour atterrir à Serpentard ? Tu ne ressembles en rien à l'un de ses serpents

\- Si je le savais moi-même…

\- Peut-être que Stark c'est débrouillé pour soudoyer le Choixpeau, je ne sais pas, elle a peut-être des pouvoirs que nous n'avons pas… Comme ses parents était des fidèles de Tu Sais Qui…

\- Comment sais-tu ça ? Pour ses parents ? _**Demandais-je, curieuse de savoir si c'était juste des rumeurs ou si c'était un fait avéré.**_

\- C'est ce que dise certaines personnes ici, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire des recherches, mais je compte bien m'y mettre dès ce week-end, il y a des archives des anciens numéros de la Gazette Des Sorciers à la bibliothèque, comme ça les autres arrêterons de se moquer de moi parce que j'ai peur d'elle. Tu m'aiderais ?

\- Si je ne suis pas surchargée de devoir, ok, _**acquiesçais-je, si cela me permettait d'en apprendre plus sur le mystère Catherine Stark, j'étais prête à passer un peu de temps avec Rachel Rogers, aussi paranoïaque soit elle, **_tu vas à la bibliothèque là ?

\- Oui, je vais faire le devoir d'enchantement, il me manque une ou deux définitions dans le livre de cours, je me suis dit que je trouverais surement mon bonheur là-bas.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? Comme ça, ça me permettra de savoir où elle se trouve, j'ai déjà fait plusieurs étages, mais impossible de la dénicher.

\- Bien sûr, suis-moi, _**acquiesça la blonde, **_c'est juste à l'étage du dessous, tu verras, ce n'est pas bien compliqué…

_**JK/CS**_

_**A la bibliothèque, Rachel m'avait fait découvrir son petit groupe d'amis, ils se retrouvaient ici presque tous les soirs, pour travailler sur les différents devoir que donnait les Professeurs pendant la journée, afin de s'entraider.**_

_**Il y avait Zach, le jeune homme qui avait pris la parole afin d'aider Rachel le matin même quand le Professeure Stark l'avait mise mal à l'aise, le second Préfet en Chef, tout droit sorti de la maison Gryffondor, mais**_ _**également Sandy une grande brune aux yeux brun qui était à Serdaigle comme Rachel.**_

_**Je n'avais pas vraiment apporté d'affaire pour travailler, alors je m'étais simplement assise à côté de Zach et avait ouvert mon livre, écoutant d'une oreille distraite leurs conversations, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en arrivent à parler de mon sujet préféré du moment, la Professeure de Potion et également ma Directrice de Maison, Miss Catherine Stark.**_

\- A ce qu'il parait l'élève avec qui elle sortait l'année dernière n'a jamais été retrouvé, elle l'aurait jetée dans le lac et personne n'aurait pensé à aller fouiller là-dedans, il faut dire qu'avec le Calamar Géant ce n'est pas chose facile, _**avait alors lancé Sandy, tandis que je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel, décidément il fallait quand même ne rien avoir à faire de son temps pour lancer des rumeurs pareilles, si et je dis bien si, elle avait eu une liaison avec un élève je ne pense pas qu'elle serait toujours enseignante à Poudlard, elle se serait très certainement faites exclure.**_

\- Et moi j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait fait tellement peur à l'une de ses conquêtes, qu'elle avait demandée à changer d'école en plein milieu d'année, elle a été finir son année à Durmstrang, _**ajouta Rachel.**_

_**Les deux filles allaient bientôt pouvoir écrire un livre si elle continuait ainsi, la vie mystérieuse de Catherine Stark.**_

_**Le seul qui ne semblait pas prendre part à tout se blabla sans grand intérêt était Zach, il restait concentré sur sa copie, sans faire de commentaire sur ce que racontait la brune et la**_ _**blonde.**_

_**Décidant finalement que j'en avais assez entendu, je prétextais un message urgent que je devais envoyer par hibou à ma mère pour quitter la table, les laissant tous les trois-là.**_

_**Marchant dans les couloirs sans réel but précis, il restait une demi-heure avant que ce soit l'heure des repas, je descendis les étages jusqu'à être de retour dans les cachots.**_

_**Faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit, je passais devant les appartements de la Professeure Stark, ainsi que devant sa salle de cours, je ne voulais pas qu'elle sorte de l'une de ses deux pièces pour venir voir qui passait, je n'avais pas encore trouvé d'assez bonne**_ _**excuse pour ce que je lui avais dit, et je ne voulais pas dénoncer mes camarades, même si leurs rumeurs étaient particulièrement stupides.**_

_**Réussissant à rejoindre la salle commune sans rencontrer personne, je soupirais de soulagement en me laissant tomber sur mon lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de**_ _**Serpentard, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'irais même pas au repas ce soir, mais mon estomac n'était pas d'accord, n'ayant rien mangé depuis midi, il fallait que j'aille me sustenter, et puis je ne savais pas comment ça marchait ici, je pourrais très bien me retrouver avec ma Directrice de Maison, celle-là même que je tentais d'éviter, qui pourrais venir me chercher pour m'obliger à rejoindre la Grande Salle, alors mieux valait encore que je ne prenne aucun risque…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Assise à la table des Serpentards, mon livre que je ne quittais presque pas depuis ce matin, j'avais bourré ma valise avec toute une collection de livre et j'espérais en avoir assez pour tenir au moins jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, je ne savais pas encore si je rentrerais chez moi à ce moment-là, mais ça allait surement être le cas, ma mère ne tiendrait pas toute une année sans pouvoir me balancer à la figure tout ce qui ne lui plaisait pas chez moi, elle aimait bien trop ça.**_

_**Tournant une nouvelle page de mon livre, tout en prenant une bouchée de purée, je fus surprise de voir un morceau de parchemin se poser sur les lignes que j'allais**_ _**lire, levant la tête, je ne mis pas deux secondes à reconnaitre la personne qui s'éloignait.**_

_**Une démarche de ballerine, des cheveux blonds qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, si je pouvais voir son visage, je suis quasiment certaine que j'y verrais un léger sourire en coin à fossette.**_

_**C'est d'ailleurs ce que je vis une fois qu'elle fut assise, ça ainsi qu'un clin d'œil et un léger signe de tête dans ma direction, ce qui me fit comprendre que je devais regarder ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin plié en quatre.**_

_**Soudain extrêmement curieuse, je pris le morceau de parchemin en main, m'empressant de l'ouvrir, sans le faire trop vite non plus, je ne voulais pas paraitre désespérée ou trop enthousiaste.**_

_"Jackie,_

_J'aimerais que tu viennes dans mon bureau samedi soir, cela nous permettra de faire un point sur le début de ton année, mais également de parler de toi et de ce que tu prévois pour ton avenir._

_Fais simplement un 'oui' de la tête dans ma direction si tu es d'accord._

_Catherine Stark."_

_**Relisant le mot plusieurs fois, remarquant chaque petit détaille de son écriture, comme cette manière si particulière qu'elle avait de finir ses "s" ou de faire ses points sur ses i, je finis par relever la tête, me rendant compte qu'elle devait attendre ma réponse.**_

_**Ce qui était le cas, en effet je rencontrais ses orbes brunes dès que j'eu relevé la tête, je n'étais pas assise si loin de la table des Professeurs, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais pas trouvé de place plus prêt de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, alors je pouvais la détailler et voir la moue impatiente qu'elle avait sur le visage.**_

_**Acquiesçant d'un léger signe de tête, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que j'acceptais le rendez-vous, je vis avec surprise son visage**_ _**s'éclairer, visiblement elle semblait contente que j'accepte, allez savoir pourquoi.**_

_**Baissant le regard, je rangeais le parchemin dans ma poche de robe, avant de reprendre ma lecture, mais j'abandonnais très vite, je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer, tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était à samedi soir, j'étais stressée de me retrouver seule dans la même pièce qu'elle et je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi.**_

_**En tout cas, il me restait encore 5 jours à tenir avant de savoir ce qu'elle me voulait réellement, vivement samedi soir…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain, vous vous en doutez, sera du point de vue de Catherine.**_

_**Il est déjà écrit et fait 7 pages words, il fait presque deux fois ce chapitre-ci.**_

_**Sur ce, je retourne à l'écriture du chapitre 5, loin de moi l'envie de tout vous révéler, mais il sera un chapitre important pour la suite.**_

_**A samedi prochain tout le monde !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, bonjour, j'espère que votre week-end à bien démarré.**_

_**Voilà un moyen de l'égayer ou pas, tout dépendra de ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre, j'espère juste que vous ne me détesterez pas de comment je le finit, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire, je vous le promets !**_

_**Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui prennent le temps de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de mon histoire, par MP, par Twitter, etc... Vous êtes géniaux !**_

_**Bien entendu, comme toujours, je rappelle que ni Poudlard, ni Jackie Kirk et encore moins Catherine Stark (ce qui est un peu dommage je veux bien l'avouer) ne sont à moi.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Mardi, je n'avais pas pu approcher Jackie de la journée, elle semblait n'être nulle part, à chaque fois que je pensais l'apercevoir dans un couloir, elle finissait pas disparaitre avant que je n'arrive à la rejoindre ou même que je puisse être sûre que c'était elle et non pas le fruit de mon imagination.**_

_**Ne pas la voir ailleurs que dans la Grande Salle pendant les repas me dérangea fortement, j'aurais voulu continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu avec elle, tâter un peu le terrain pour notre rendez-vous de Samedi soir.**_

_**Je ne savais pas encore réellement ce que j'allais faire ce soir-là, je lui avais un peu écrit ce mot sur un coup de tête quand je l'avais vu s'éloigner du lac quasiment en courant.**_

_**Mon instinct était plutôt bon en général, j'espérais qu'il le soit aussi sur ce coup-là, que je continue à faire un sans-faute, cela serrait bête d'ajouter une ombre à mon tableau de chasse sans faille.**_

_**Et puis, loin de moi l'idée de me lancer des fleurs, mais j'étais tout de même Catherine Stark, personne ne me résistait bien longtemps, bon ok, peut-être que si, je me lançais des fleurs, mais mon record personnel pour mettre l'une de mes étudiantes dans mon lit était de deux jours, alors je pensais que je le pouvais un peu.**_

_**Certes, ce n'était pas cette fois-ci que je battrais mon record, puisque j'avais mis mon grappin sur l'une des étudiantes les plus timides de l'année, mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si j'aimais le challenge, et Jackie Kirk en était un bon, j'en étais certaine…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le Mercredi fut tout aussi rasoir que le Mardi, voir même pire pour certaines choses, je n'avais cours qu'avec des classes inintéressantes, des premiers années et des deuxièmes années, là où les**_ _**potions pouvait, si elles étaient mal faites, tout juste vous provoquer une légère douleur à l'estomac une fois ingurgitées, rien de bien passionnant.**_

_**Le seul évènement intéressant de la journée fut que, sans que je sache comment, un deuxième année réussit à fait fondre son chaudron, dispersant sa potion anti-gonflement complètement ratée dans toute la pièce, ce qui provoqua de nombreuses chaussures troués mais également l'envoi d'une dizaine d'élèves à l'infirmerie, ce qui me faisait de la paperasse supplémentaire, tout ce que je détestais.**_

_**En plus pour couronner le tout, je n'avais pas revu Jackie, si ce n'est dans la Grande Salle comme le jour précédent.**_

_**Mais là encore elle ne m'accorda pas un seul regard, restant concentrée sur un parchemin qu'elle était en train de rédiger avec une grande attention, ce qui me frustra au plus haut point.**_

_**Je détestais quand on m'ignorait, même si elle n'était très certainement pas consciente de le faire, puisqu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle était ma prochaine proie, à moins qu'elle ne l'est compris par les diverses rumeurs qui étaient lancées sur moi et qu'elle est tout simplement décidé de garder ses distances, afin d'éviter d'être la suivante sur ma liste.**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Mais heureusement pour moi, je pu me rendre compte le Jeudi après-midi, que ce n'était pas le cas, quand, entrant dans ma salle de classe pour ses deux heures autres heures de potion de la semaine, en plus de celles de Lundi, elle me fit un sourire, timide le sourire, mais un sourire tout de même.**_

_**Comprenant que tout allait pour le mieux, je me retins de pousser un soupir de soulagement, ce qui me surpris, je n'étais pas du genre à m'attacher à ce que quelqu'un pouvait penser de moi.**_

_**J'étais plutôt celle qui s'en foutait et qui pouvait passer à une autre proie si la première n'était pas intéressée, pourtant là, je ne voulais pas changer de cible, je la voulais elle et seulement elle.**_

_**Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sentais que je ne pourrais pas passer à autre chose tant que je n'aurais pas tout fait pour l'avoir elle.**_

_**Je ne savais pas si c'était ses yeux bleu, son sourire innocent ou le package complet qui faisait ça, mais je n'arrivais jamais réellement à me la sortir de la tête, elle m'intriguait plus qu'aucune autre ne l'avait jamais fait.**_

_**Assise à mon bureau, je la regardais faire sa potion, contente de la voir dans ma ligne de mire, puisqu'elle était assise à la table du milieu du premier rang.**_

_**La voyant mettre une patte de tarentule dans sa potion, je dû me retenir de pousser un cri, il ne fallait pas en mettre une seule mais deux, autant dire que sa potion ne serait pas réussi et que j'allais devoir lui donner un devoir supplémentaire, ce qui n'allait pas m'aider**_ _**pour gagner ses faveurs.**_

_**Me levant de ma chaise, j'entrepris de faire le tour de la salle en commençant par la table en face de la mienne, celle de Jackie, à laquelle je m'arrêtais quelques secondes, le temps de lui souffler :**_

\- Met une deuxième patte.

_**Avant de m'éloigner, afin de regarder les potions de ses camarades, en faisant tout simplement disparaitre une, celle de Rachel, qui ne semblait vraiment pas savoir comment mélanger les ingrédients ensembles, ni même savoir quel ingrédient mettre, alors quand à savoir comment elle avait réussi à passer sa BUSE en potion, cela restait encore un mystère.**_

_**A moins qu'elle ne soit trop effrayée par ma personne, ce qui l'empêchait de lire les instructions se trouvant sur le livre devant elle.**_

_**Lui donnant directement le travail qu'elle devrait faire pour la prochaine fois, je fini mon tour de salle, avant de regagner l'avant de la pièce, jetant un coup d'œil à la potion de Jackie.**_

_**Elle avait dû comprendre mes instructions puisque la potion était de l'exacte couleur que décrivait le livre à l'étape ou elle se trouvait, c'est-à-dire l'avant-dernière.**_

_**Regardant l'horloge se trouvant derrière moi, je lançais pour les retardataires :**_

\- Il vous reste 20 minutes, alors ceux qui sont encore à l'étape 4 comme j'en ai vu certains, dépêchez-vous, ou je serais obligée de vous donner un devoir supplémentaire.

_**Entendant du bruit du côté de Rachel, je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel, maintenant elle avait peur de moi quand j'ouvrais la bouche pour parler à ses camarades, tout cela devenait n'importe quoi.**_

_**Bientôt elle allait faire une crise cardiaque rien qu'en entrant dans la salle de cours, et dire que ça était à Serdaigle, elle aurait eu bien plus sa place à Poufsouffle, certes, je n'entendais que des bonnes choses**_ _**de la part de mes collègues à son sujet, mais avec moi, elle ne faisait que faire n'importe quoi.**_

_**Pourtant, j'avais beau réfléchir, je n'avais jamais été plus virulente avec elle qu'avec les autres élèves de l'école, tout du moins au début, après j'avais peut-être un peu profitée qu'elle est peur de moi pour ma satisfaction personnelle…**_

_**Entendant la**_ _**cloche retentir, signe que mon cours était fini, je demandais**_ _**à tout le monde de ranger leurs affaires, ce qu'ils firent très vite, tous sauf une personne qui prit tout son temps avant de s'approcher de moi d'une démarche hésitante, Jacqueline Kirk…**_

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Non ça, vous l'avez déjà fait, _**répondit-elle du tac au tac, avant de poursuivre**_, d'ailleurs pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes gentille comme ça avec moi, pourquoi j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur.

\- Je ne sais pas, _**dis-je simplement avec honnêteté, ce qui était plus ou moins vrai, je ne savais pas pourquoi je voulais toujours l'aider elle, certes, je voulais la mettre dans mon lit, c'était un début de réponse que je ne lui donnerait pas, mais une autre part de moi, voulait l'aider sans arrière-pensée, juste pour l'aider,**_ j'ai vu que tu avais mis une seule patte, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir te le dire. Peut-on juste arrêter d'en parler s'il te plait ?

\- Ok, _**acquiesça Jackie avant de se retourner, prenant la direction de la sortie, s'arrêtant quand elle fut devant la porte, se retournant une dernière fois pour me lancer, **_vous-savez, vous avez beau essayer de faire croire à tout le monde que vous êtes une vraie méchante, ça ne marche pas avec moi, je sais que quelque part sous votre couche de froideur se cache quelqu'un de gentille…

_**Après cela elle était partie, me laissant seule dans la salle de classe, sans que je n'aie pu répondre à ce qu'elle venait de dire, d'ailleurs qu'aurais-je pu répondre à ça ?**_

_**Une part de moi était heureuse qu'elle est réussi à passer par-dessus ses rumeurs, tandis qu'une part de moi avait peur, peur ce que pourrait se passer par la suite, je n'étais pas prête à ce que quelqu'un essaye de déterrer mon passé, pas même elle…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le Vendredi fut une journée des plus calmes, je n'avais que quatre heures de cours, j'avais donc pu réfléchir à ce que je comptais faire le lendemain au soir,**_ _**tout en corrigeant les copies du devoir que j'avais donné à sa classe le lundi.**_

_**Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, je savais qu'une approche directe risquait de l'effrayer, ce que je ne voulais pas, je devais donc y aller doucement, la mettre à l'aise, voir comment elle allait réagir, et après, seulement une fois que je la sentirais assez à l'aise avec moi, peut-être que je passerais à la vitesse supérieur, ce qui ne serait peut-être pas demain.**_

_**Raturant la phrase d'un élève de Poufsouffle qui avait marqué n'importe quoi, je décidais de faire une pause, j'en avais bien besoin, cela faisait plus d'une heure que je lisais ses parchemins, et j'avais l'impression qu'ils se ressemblaient tous.**_

_**Attrapant une bouteille de vin rouge que je gardais toujours dans le placard de mon bureau, j'en pris un verre, avant de la ranger à nouveau, fermant la porte du placard à clé.**_

_**Me rasseyant sur mon fauteuil, je bus une gorgée avant de fermer les yeux, pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé ce petit jeu de coucher avec des élèves, je ne savais pas où cela allait me mener, habituellement j'étais des plus confiante, mais avec Jackie, j'avais l'impression que rien n'allait se passer comme habituellement, une impression que peu importe ce que j'allais décider cela allait changer ma façon de faire, et ça m'effrayait…**_

_**Décidant que de toute façon je n'arriverais plus à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit, j'attrapais ma cape, bien décidée à aller faire un**_ _**tour dans le parc de l'école.**_

_**J'avais l'habitude de le faire aussi quand j'étais étudiante et que la pression devenait trop intense pour moi.**_

_**Fermant ma porte à clé d'un coup de baguette magique, je quittais rapidement les cachots, puis le château, laissant l'air frais emplir mes poumons, soupirant de bien-être.**_

_**Marchant quelques instants, je fronçais les sourcils**_ _**en reconnaissant une longue chevelure blonde marchant seule autour du lac, je pourrais mettre ma main à couper que c'est Jackie.**_

_**Décidant de la rattraper, je marchais rapidement, finissant par la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.**_

\- Tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Non, j'ai pause jusqu'à 4 heures, ensuite j'ai une heure d'histoire de la magie avec le Professeur Newberry, les autres sont en Botanique, mais comme je n'ai pas choisi ce cours, j'en profite pour me balader un peu et vous, vous n'avez pas cours ?

\- Non, le Vendredi est la journée où j'ai très peu d'heure de cours, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je peux me joindre à toi pour ta balade ?

\- Si vous voulez, _**répondit-elle simplement, avant de recommencer à marcher, sans parler, ce que je ne fis pas non plus.**_

_**Mais le silence n'était pas gênant, loin de là, il était bienvenu, juste ce qu'il me fallait après avoir passé une heure à corriger des copies.**_

_**Nous avons déjà fait la moitié du tour du lac quand finalement elle prit la parole…**_

\- Vous m'avez demandé quelles rumeurs étaient dîtes sur vous Lundi…, _**commença-t-elle, tandis que je ne faisais que hocher la tête doucement, la laissant continuer**_, en faites il y en a tellement que je suis certaine qu'il y aurait de quoi en écrire un livre… Par exemple, Dimanche dans le train, on m'a dit que vous étiez très certainement un vampire, et que vos parents étaient d'ancien Mangemorts… Et depuis j'en ai entendu tellement d'autres que j'ai dû en oublier la moitié.

_**Un léger éclat de rire sortit d'entre mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, alors ça c'était la meilleure, je n'avais jamais entendu de chose aussi stupide.**_

_**Ceci dit, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi certains élèves avaient vraiment peur de moi, avec ce genre de rumeurs qui circulaient dans l'école.**_

\- Pardon, je suis désolée, mais je n'étais pas au courant de celles-ci, j'ai entendu en début de semaine un étudiant dire à quelqu'un d'autre que j'avais enterré un ou deux corps dans la Forêt Interdite, mais je n'avais pas entendu celles concernant mon état de vampire, quand à mes parents, ils étaient dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et ils se sont battu aux côtés d'Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger lors de la Bataille de Poudlard.

_**Et dire qu'ils avaient survécu tous les deux à cette Bataille pour mourir quelques mois plus tard sur un terrain de Quidditch, depuis j'avais peur de monter sur un balais, ne leur faisant pas confiance, pour moi ils étaient responsable de leur mort.**_

_**Eux et la météo, bien trop mauvaise pour commencer un match, mais visiblement pas assez pour faire peur aux deux Poursuiveurs de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley qu'ils étaient.**_

\- Tout va bien ? _**S'enquit Jackie en me regardant avec inquiétude, elle avait dû ressentir mon changement d'attitude, ce qui arrivait indéniablement dès que l'on parlait de mes parents, ils me manquaient tellement…**_

\- Mes parents ne sont pas mort lors de la Grande Bataille, mais quelques mois plus tard, ils étaient tous deux Poursuiveurs dans l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, c'était leur dernière saison avant de prendre leur retraite, il y avait de l'orage, une tempête s'annonçait, pourtant le match n'a pas été annulé, ils sont montés sur leur balais et tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair ne mette le feu au balais de ma mère, mon père a voulu la sauver, il s'est précipité sur elle, mais le feu s'est propagé à son balais, ils n'avaient aucun chance… Dans la panique générale, le temps que quelqu'un pense à sortir sa baguette pour essayer de les sauver, ils étaient déjà morts…

_**Retenant un frisson, je détournais le regard, me concentrant sur le lac, essayant de m'empêcher de craquer.**_

_**Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais raconté ça, je n'en parlais jamais, c'était ma régle d'or, ne parle jamais de ce qui pourrait te blesser à quelqu'un, surtout quand ce quelqu'un est la personne avec qui tu comptes juste coucher, elle pourrait s'en servir contre toi plus tard.**_

_**Mais je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me confier, je ne savais pas si c'était les grands yeux bleu brillant d'inquiétude, ou le faites que je**_ _**sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, mais je n'avais pu empêcher les mots de couler de ma bouche.**_

\- Je sais que beaucoup de personne ont dû vous le dire, mais je suis désolée pour vos parents.

\- Merci, _**soufflais-je, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, inspirant un bon coup avant**_ _**d'expirer, ça fait longtemps maintenant, mais je suppose que cela me touchera toute ma vie,**_ je suis désolée je dois juste paraitre tellement pathétique.

\- Non, non vous ne l'êtes pas du tout, c'est normal d'être triste, vous en avez le droit, peu importe depuis quand vos parents sont morts, vous avez le droit d'être triste parce qu'ils vous manquent.

_**Un simple sourire triste fut ma réponse, tandis que la cloche du château sonnait au loin, rompant ce moment.**_

\- Je vais devoir y aller, le temps d'aller chercher mes affaires et de retrouver l'emplacement de la salle d'histoire de la magie il me faudra bien une heure, _**lança-t-elle avec une petite moue enfantine qui me fit sourire, cette fois-ci d'un vrai sourire.**_

\- Dans ce cas je te laisse, bonne chance avec tout ça, à demain ?

\- Ah demain, _**acquiesça la jeune femme avant de partir presque en courant.**_

\- Jackie ! _**Criais-je alors, me souvenant d'un petit sort que j'utilisais pendant ma scolarité, afin de retrouver mon chemin.**_

\- Oui ? _**Dit-elle en se retournant, attendant que je continue, une moue inquiète sur le visage.**_

\- Pour t'y retrouver, essaye le sort "Pointe Au Nord" et remplace le mot Nord par le lieu que tu veux trouver, ça marchait pas mal pour moi quand je me perdais dans le château.

\- Merci ! J'essayerais !_** Répondit-elle avant de faire demi-tour, regagnant le château en courant…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**J'avais très peux dormis dans la nuit de Vendredi à Samedi, ayant juste hâte d'être au soir même.**_

_**J'avais aimé passer du temps avec elle hier après-midi, même si notre discussion n'avait pas été des plus joyeuses, je ne savais pas réellement comment l'expliquer, mais je m'étais sentis plus connectée à elle qu'à quiconque depuis des années, a-t-elle point que je me demandais si j'allais réellement en faire juste mon plan cul, pour parler vulgairement.**_

_**Une part de moi, pour l'instant infimes, aimerait apprendre à en connaître plus sur elle, aimerait l'avoir comme petite amie…**_

_**Assise sur mon canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains, j'avais décidé de petit-déjeuner dans mes appartements plutôt que la Grande Salle, un petit privilège que j'avais demandé au Professeur Hecht, pouvoir profiter de mes Week-Ends sans devoir faire d'apparition "publique" dans la Grande Salle, j'aimais avoir mon petit temps à moi, sans personne, cela me permettait de me ressourcer, de faire le point sur moi, ma semaine, etc…**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui la seule personne à qui je pouvais penser, c'était elle, Jacqueline Kirk, tout mon esprit était concentré sur elle, sur nos différents rendez-vous de la semaine, sur celui de ce soir, j'étais en train de devenir accro sans que j'y puisse grand-chose, je pouvais difficilement contrôler mes pensées.**_

_**Décidant qu'aller courir autour du lac ne pourrait pas me faire de mal, je me levais de mon canapé, attrapant un jogging et un t-shirt à manche longue que j'enfilais, bien plus pratique pour courir qu'une robe et une cape de sorcier, attachant mes cheveux dans une queux de cheval rapide, avant de sortir de mes appartements, gagnant l'extérieur du château sans rencontrer aucun élève, la plupart devant se trouver soit dans la Grande Salle soit dans leur lit pour profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée.**_

_**Commençant à courir une fois les marches du château descendu, je me concentrais sur ma respiration pour ne penser à rien d'autre.**_

_**Inspirer, expirer, ne plus penser à Jackie, inspirer,**_ _**expirer, ne pas penser à ses yeux bleu, inspirer, expirer, ni à son sourire, inspirer, expirer, ni même à ses moues adorables, inspirer, expirer…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le soir arriva plus vite que je le pensais, habillée de l'une de mes robes de sorcières, grise pour une fois, agrémentée d'une légère cape noir, j'attendais que Jackie toc à ma porte, fébrile, le cœur battent à la chamade.**_

_**C'était ridicule, complètement ridicule, je n'étais plus une adolescente qui vivait son premier flirt, alors pourquoi je stressais autant pour ça ?**_

_**Décidant d'arrêter de faire des ronds dans mon bureau, commençant à avoir le tournis, je m'asseyais sur ma chaise de bureau, commençant à bouger mon genou, j'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas trop tarder, ou j'allais devenir folle.**_

_**Entendant le bruit de plusieurs coups sur ma porte, je me levais rapidement pour aller ouvrir l'ouvrir, trouvant Jackie le regard baissé devant ma porte, se tordant les mains, elle était tout aussi stressée que je l'étais voir plus…**_

\- Entre, _**tentais-je de sourire, mais je ne dû réussir qu'à faire une grimace peut convaincante.**_

\- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle avant de passer devant moi, tandis que je fermais la porte derrière elle, l'invitant ensuite à s'asseoir sur une chaise autour de mon bureau, prenant**_ _**celle à côté d'elle, ne voulant pas jouer à la Professeure se cachant derrière son bureau.**_

\- Alors, tu as réussie à retrouver ta salle de cours hier ?

\- Oui merci, se sort est super efficace, je n'en avais jamais entendu parler avant.

\- Je l'ai découvert lors de l'une de mes après-midi lecture dans le manoir de ma famille, il m'a beaucoup aidé pendant ma scolarité, principalement pendant ma première année.

\- Vous devriez le montrer à tous les premières années, je pense qu'il en aiderait beaucoup à ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs.

\- Je pourrais peut-être en glisser un mot à mon collègue qui s'occupe d'enseigner les Enchantements, plutôt que d'apprendre à soulever une plume pour le premier cours.

\- Pas le sort le plus utile, c'est vrai, mais si je me souviens bien à ce que j'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, apprendre le "Wingardium Leviosa" a plutôt été utile à Ron Weasley.

\- Mais je ne dis pas que se sort est inutile, juste qu'apprendre à se retrouver dans le château avant d'apprendre à soulever un objet serait plus logique, comment assister aux cours si nous ne savons déjà pas où ils se trouvent ? _**Dis-je avec un petit sourire, tandis qu'elle acquiesçait face à moi, visiblement d'accord avec moi**_, mais assez parlé de sorts à apprendre aux élèves en première année, parlons plutôt de ce que tu veux faire plus tard.

\- A vrai dire je ne suis pas sûre de le savoir, _**m'avoua-t-elle, passant ses mains sur le jean noir qu'elle portait aujourd'hui, les élèves ayant le droit de s'habiller comme ils le souhaitaient le Week-End, dévoilant son stress,**_ une part de moi aimerait venir au métier d'actrice, mais une autre part de moi aimerait juste faire autre chose, ne plus avoir à s'inquiéter de la célébrité, pouvoir juste vivre une petite vie tranquille, j'ai toujours voulu défendre les autres, alors pourquoi pas me lancer dans des études pour devenir avocate, ou pour travailler comme Aurore, même si je doute un peu plus sur le deuxième, je n'aime pas trop me battre réellement, je ne suis pas nul en Défense de la Magie, je me débrouille mais…

\- Je suis persuadée que tu pourrais faire une très bonne avocate, _**la coupais-je doucement en posant une main sur son genou, un petit sourire d'encouragement sur les lèvres.**_

_**Je n'avais pas manqué le frisson qui c'était propagé dans son corps au moment où ma main était entrée en contact avec le tissus de son jean.**_

_**J'étais sur la bonne voie, je le savais, cela ne se ferait peut-être pas aujourd'hui, mais je la troublais, c'était un fait avéré.**_

\- Merci, _**bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant, cette fois beaucoup plus que quand nous nous étions retrouvées seules dans la calèche**_ _**menant au château.**_

\- Tu as déjà commencé à chercher des écoles pour après Poudlard ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, j'ai toujours eu cette idée, mais je n'ai pas fait de recherches, je ne pensais pas que ça soit réalisable, une ancienne actrice qui devient avocate, qui me prendrait au sérieux ?

\- Je te prends au sérieux, _**rétorquais-je, serrant un peu plus ma main sur sa cuisse, déclenchant une nouvelle série de frisson,**_ je connais quelques cabinets d'avocat qui pourrait te prendre en stage l'été prochain, pendant un mois, que tu vois si cela pourrait te plaire.

\- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ? _**S'enquit Jackie, levant ses yeux bleu marine pétillant de joie sur moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, tandis que j'acquiesçais doucement, sentant une douce chaleur au creux de mon estomac à la vue de son magnifique sourire.**_

\- Je serais ravis de le faire.

\- Merci ! Vous êtes géniale ! _**S'exclama-t-elle, posant sa main sur la mienne, avant de la retirer précipitamment, se mettant à rougir d'avantage que précédemment si c'était possible**_, pardon, je suis désolée, je…

\- Hey, hey, ce n'est rien, _**soufflais-je, en prenant sa main entre l'une des miennes, réussissant à accrocher son regard qui c'était assombrit, tandis que de ma deuxième main, je me mis à caresser sa gauche, essayant de la calmer, **_ce n'est vraiment rien du tout…

\- Il… Il faut que j'y aille ! _**Lança-t-elle alors avant de se lever d'un bon, réussissant à dégager sa main de la mienne, quittant rapidement la pièce.**_

_**Et merde, avec ma manie de vouloir aller trop vite j'avais très certainement tout gâché, il allait falloir que je rattrape ça, mais comment…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre du point de vue de Jackie, qui va être un tournant dans la relation entre les deux jeunes femmes, mais je ne vais pas en dire plus pour ne pas vous spoiler.**_

_**Bien entendu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, si comment j'écris du point de vue de Catherine vous va toujours ou si vous trouvez que je fais n'importe quoi !**_

_**La semaine prochaine je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais publier, pour vous raconter ma vie, je serais absente tout le week-end, je vais voir Véronic DiCaire à Strasbourg.**_

_**Je publierais donc surement le lundi ou le dimanche soir en revenant si je ne suis pas trop fatiguée.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Tout d'abord je vais commencer par m'excuser pour ne rien avoir publié la semaine dernière, mais comme je l'avais expliqué, je suis allez voir Véronic DiCaire à Strasbourg et quand je suis rentrée dimanche soir j'étais bien trop crevée, ensuite j'ai fait d'autres choses et j'ai un peu oublié.**_

_**Mais voici finalement le chapitre promis, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire celui-là je ne vous le cache pas, je ne savais pas comment le rendre parfait, parce que je voulais qu'il le soit, enfin aussi parfait que peut l'être un chapitre écrit par mes soins.**_

_**J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, que je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi.**_

_**J'en profite pour rappeler que bien que j'adore écrire sur Catherine Stark et Jacqueline Kirk, aucun de ses deux personnages ne m'appartient, ni même les autres d'ailleurs.**_

_**Poudlard et le monde magique ne sont pas en ma possession non plus, sinon j'habiterais un manoir/château dans la ville d'Edimbourg ou je pourrais passer mon temps à écrire, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas.**_

_**Sur ce, après avoir éclaircit tout ça, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que je venais de faire ? **_

_**Elle était ma Professeure, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de lui prendre la main, je ne pouvais pas me permettre un geste déplacé…**_

_**Même si techniquement c'était elle qui avait commencé en posant sa main sur mon genoux, je n'étais pas obligée de faire pareille…**_

_**Seulement j'en avais eu envie, je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais elle était dans ma tête tout le temps, j'avais envie de tout savoir d'elle, de connaitre la moindre petite parcelle de son histoire, c'était d'ailleurs dans cette optique que j'avais passé tout mon temps libre de mardi et mercredi à la bibliothèque, n'attendant même pas le week-end comme je l'avais promis à Rachel…**_

_**Flash-Back :**_

_**Assise à même le sol, entourée de nombreux exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier, je cherchais le moindre article parlant de Catherine Stark.**_

_**J'avais déjà trouvé son acte de naissance, Catherine Allison Stark était née le 24 Septembre 1985 à Cardiff, au Pays de Galles, ses parents semblaient être des joueurs de Quidditch reconnu dans toute la Grande Bretagne.**_

_**J'avais également trouvé un article, 15 ans plus tard, Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, Préfète de sa Maison, l'article disait qu'elle était la plus jeune élève à devenir Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch, qui plus est chez Serpentard, ou l'équipe, avant qu'elle n'arrive n'était composée que de garçon, elle était vraiment adorable à 15 ans, un immense sourire sur le visage, la Catherine de l'image agitait sa main en direction de l'objectif, tenant son balais de l'autre.**_

_**Après ça, j'avais seulement trouvé un article pour annoncer sa nomination en tant que Professeure de Potion à Poudlard, alors qu'elle était seulement âgée de 23 ans, l'une des plus jeune Professeure jamais recrutée par l'école, la plus jeune Professeure se retrouvant à la tête de l'une des quatre Maisons de l'école. **_

_**Sur la photo, elle était vêtue d'une robe verte qui mettait chaque partie de son corps en valeur, elle était sublime, elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs.**_

_**Soupirant en refermant le journal dans lequel j'avais trouvé l'article, je le rangeais à sa place, notant tout de même la date sur un petit morceau de parchemin que je gardais avec moi.**_

_**J'étais pathétique, je ne le savais que trop bien, mais je m'étais dit que si j'arrivais à en apprendre plus sur elle, alors son aura de mystère s'éclipserait, me permettant de me concentrer convenablement sur quelque chose d'autre qu'elle, mais ça ne semblait pas fonctionner, non, mon esprit tournait toujours en boucle sur elle, sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.**_

_**Ça avait commencé réellement quand j'avais reçu ce mot que je commençais à penser ensorcelé, à la table des Serpentards pour notre rendez-vous de Samedi soir.**_

_**Ce rendez-vous me faisait stresser, mais en même temps, j'avais hâte d'y aller, de me retrouver seule avec elle, peut-être pourrais-je continuer à en apprendre plus sur elle…**_

\- Salut Jackie, _**lança Rachel en s'installant dans la même position que moi, c'est-à-dire en tailleur par terre.**_

\- Salut Rachel.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- Rien, si ce n'est un petit article sur sa naissance, un autre expliquant qu'elle était la première fille à diriger l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard et un dernier au moment de son embauche en tant que Professeure et Directrice de la Maison, sinon rien d'autre.

\- C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas que c'est étrange ?! _**S'exclama la blonde en face de moi, commençant à s'énerver toute seule, ce qui franchement, commençait à me courir sur le haricot pour rester polie.**_

\- Pas forcément, peut-être qu'elle est normale et que ce sont simplement des rumeurs, parce qu'elle n'est pas forcément gentille, _**enfin elle l'est plus ou moins avec moi,**_ _**eu-je envie d'ajouter, mais je me tue, je ne voulais pas l'entendre dire qu'elle m'avait ensorcelé ou quelque chose du genre, elle en serait bien capable, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, Catherine Stark était vraiment gentille avec moi, ce qui était étrange, puisse qu'elle semblait faire peur à tous les autres élèves, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, loin de là, je préférais que cela continue ainsi…**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

_**Le jeudi, j'avais tout simplement décidé de ne pas retourner à la bibliothèque, sinon j'aurais refouillée une deuxième fois tous les journaux se trouvant dans l'énorme pièce pleine de livres.**_

_**A la place,**_ _**j'étais bien décidée à arriver en avance au cours de potion que j'avais juste après le déjeuner, je ne pourrais surement pas parler au Professeure Stark, mais je savais qu'en arrivant assez tôt je pourrais m'installer là où je le souhaitais, c'est-à-dire au premier rang, dans la rangé du milieu, afin de pouvoir observer ma mystérieuse Professeure et elle devait déjà se trouver dans la salle, parce que la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur seulement quand mes camarades furent tous arrivés.**_

_**Installée au premier rang, juste là où je le voulais, je m'étais rapidement installée, sortant mes affaires, prête à démarrer la potion qu'elle allait nous donner à faire…**_

_**Flash-Back :**_

_**Elle était magnifique, comme toujours bien entendu, aujourd'hui elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, dévoilant sa nuque d'un blanc crémeux, j'aimerais pouvoir la toucher, j'étais persuadée qu'elle devait être aussi douce que la soie…**_

_**Ses yeux marron étaient soulignés d'un léger trait d'eye-liner la faisait ressembler à un félin, lui donnant un air quelque peu sauvage.**_

_**Ses lèvres, étaient une véritable tentation, elles étaient toujours peintes de rouge, mais cette fois-ci plus proche du rouge sang, ce qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser…**_

_**Secouant la tête, je tentais de me concentrer sur mon chaudron, ce qui était un peu**_ _**mission impossible avec une telle beauté devant moi.**_

_**Mettant une patte de tarentule dans ma potion, je me mis à lire le reste des instructions, tant**_ _**et si bien que je ne vis pas et n'entendit pas non plus, ma très chère Professeure s'approcher de moi, me glissant à l'oreille une petite instruction :**_

\- Met une deuxième patte.

_**Essayant de ne pas frissonner, ce qui était un peu peine perdu, je m'empressais de faire ce qu'elle m'avait dit, essayant de me reconcentrer sur ma potion.**_

_**Merlin… **_

_**A quel moment une simple instruction de ma Professeure de Potion était-il**_ _**devenu quelque chose qui me mettait dans un tel état d'excitation ?**_

_**Elle était tout bonnement en train de me rendre folle, folle tout cours, mais surtout, folle d'elle et je ne savais pas si j'avais la force de résister au pouvoir d'attraction qu'elle avait sur moi, et sur lequel j'avais de moins en moins de maîtrise…**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back…**_

_**Ce pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi n'était bien sûr pas allé en s'arrangeant, j'avais rêvé**_ _**d'elle dans la nuit de jeudi à vendredi, et pas d'une manière très catholique si vous voyez de quoi de je veux parler, a-t-elle point que j'en étais arrivée à me demander si elle m'avait jeté un sort qui me rendait totalement accro à sa personne.**_

_**Ce qui n'était bien entendu, pas le cas, je ne voyais pas quand elle aurait pu le faire, je m'en serais rendu compte si elle avait pointé sa baguette sur moi à un moment ou à un autre, et comme je n'avais aucun moment d'absence elle ne m'avait pas non plus lancé de sortilège "d'oubliette".**_

_**Elle ne m'avait pas non plus donné une potion à boire, je m'en serais rendu compte également, ce qui ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose, j'étais véritablement attirée par ma Professeure de potion, et le savoir ne m'aidait pas à comprendre comment j'allais m'en tirer.**_

_**C'est dans l'optique d'essayer de me la sortir un peu de mes pensées que j'avais décidé d'aller faire un tour prêt du lac, je n'avais pas encore prit le temps de voir cet endroit-là du château, j'étais donc décidée à en profiter, seulement, manque de chance ou coup du destin, Catherine Stark était là également et avait eu lieu une discussion que je ne pensais pas avoir avec elle, ou en tout cas pas maintenant…**_

_**Début du Flash-Back :**_

_**L'air frais de début Septembre en Ecosse était le meilleur, c'était totalement différent de Londres, qui était bien trop pollué pour que l'on puisse réellement sentir l'air frais.**_

_**Marchant autour du lac, essayant d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que l'un des tentacules de la bestiole se trouvant dans le lac, je fus rapidement interrompue dans mon activité par la présence de celle qui ne quittait pas mon esprit depuis des jours, Catherine Stark…**_

\- Tu n'as pas cours ? _**Demanda-t-elle en stabilisant sa marche pour être au même pas que moi, son sourire angélique à fossette apparaissant, me donnant envie de lui sourire en retour, mais d'un sourire bien plus niai, ce que je réussie à éviter, heureusement pour**_ _**moi, je ne voulais pas passer pour quelqu'un de stupide.**_

\- Non, j'ai pause jusqu'à 4 heures, ensuite j'ai une heure d'histoire de la magie avec le Professeur Newberry, les autres sont en Botanique, mais comme je n'ai pas choisi ce cours, j'en profite pour me balader un peu et vous, vous n'avez pas cours ?

_**Son sourire s'était alors agrandi, dévoilant encore plus ses fossettes, tandis que je sentais mes jambes devenir plus faible à la vue de ce sourire.**_

\- Non, le Vendredi est la journée ou j'ai très peu d'heures de cours, ce qui n'est pas plus mal, je peux me joindre à toi pour ta balade ?

\- Si vous voulez, _**avais-je répondu, essayant de ne pas montrer que j'étais beaucoup trop enthousiasmée par cette idée de me promener avec elle, j'en bénirais mes années à jouer la comédie là tout de suite…**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back…**_

_**Après cela, nous nous étions baladées toutes les deux, elle m'avait parlé de ses parents, de comment ils étaient mort et pour la première fois, j'avais vu quelque chose dans ses yeux, cette immense tristesse, cette souffrance qu'elle réussissait plutôt bien à dissimuler en temps normal, mais qui ressortait en cet instant.**_

_**J'avais eu envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui enlever toute sa souffrance, j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.**_

_**Je m'étais juste contentée de lui dire que j'étais désolée, parce que c'était la vérité, j'étais terriblement désolée pour elle, personne ne méritait de perdre ses parents de cette manière…**_

_**Après ça, je n'avais pas pu me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit en cours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de revoir ses grands yeux brun plein de tristesse…**_

_**J'avais extrêmement mal dormit cette nuit-là, j'avais rêvé d'elle, mais d'une manière différente, j'étais à**_ _**ses côtés, elle était devant la tombe de ses parents et je la serrais dans mes bras, lui disant que j'étais là pour elle.**_

_**Pourquoi ressentais-je tout cela pour elle ? Pourquoi n'arrivais-je tout simplement pas à me la sortir de la tête ? Pourquoi ?**_

_**Envoyant mon pied taper le mur en face de moi, je retins un juron en comprenant que la seule chose que j'avais réussie à faire c'était d'en plus, me faire mal au pied.**_

_**Me laissant tomber sur le sol froid du couloir des cachots, je soupirais.**_

_**Est-ce que ma fuite était rattrapable ? **_

_**Pouvais-je inverser le processus ? **_

_**Retourner dans son bureau et reprendre à là où nous nous étions arrêtées ?**_

_**Rien n'était moins sûr, je n'étais pas à Gryffondor, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de courageuse, loin de là.**_

_"Tu dois le découvrir par toi-même… En attendant, je t'envoie à…"_

_**Est-ce que ce maudit Choixpeau avait tout prévu ? **_

_**Savait-il ce qui allait se passer alors que moi-même n'en savait rien ?**_

_**Si c'était le cas, c'était dingue, complètement dingue…**_

_**Décidant de faire demi-tour, je me maudis devant cette tendance tellement Gryffondor à foncer sans réfléchir aux conséquences, je me rendis compte à nouveau que Serpentard n'était clairement pas la maison qu'il me fallait.**_

_**Arrivant devant le bureau de Catherine Stark, je ne pris même pas la peine de toquer, j'entrais tout simplement, la trouvant assise toujours au même endroit que**_ _**précédemment.**_

_**Son regard surprit rencontra le mien, ses yeux étaient légèrement rougis, avait-elle pleuré parce que j'étais partie ?**_

_**M'approchant d'elle, soudain intimidée par ce qui allait se passer, par ce que j'allais faire, je sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que…, _**souffla-t-elle en se levant, avant de s'approcher de moi, ne semblant pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais revenue.**_

\- Chut, _**répondis-je de la même façon, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parle, ou j'allais perdre le peu de courage que j'avais en moi.**_

_**Réduisant les quelques pas qui nous séparaient encore à néant, je plantais mes yeux bleu dans ses prunelles brunes, me noyant en elles, totalement fascinée par toutes les nuances de brun s'y trouvant.**_

_**Levant ma main, je la posais délicatement sur sa joue, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire en me rendant compte que j'avais eu raison, sa peau était extrêmement douce.**_

_**Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle, je posais délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, que je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi en le terminant comme ça, mais je sentais que c'était le moment, que leur relation pouvait parfaitement commencer à cet instant.**_

_**En faites à l'instant où j'ai eu cette idée de rendez-vous je n'ai plus vu leur premier baiser à un autre moment, je ne savais juste pas comment le faire se passer au départ, après j'ai eu cette idée, que j'espère bonne.**_

_**J'attends bien entendu vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais sur ce chapitre !**_

_**Le prochain, qui est déjà écrit, est du point de vue de Catherine bien entendu, j'aurais la lourde tâche de rentrer dans sa cervelle compliquée pour expliquer comme elle voit se début de relation de son côté.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à samedi prochain !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonsoir/Bonjour à vous, tout dépendra de quand vous lirez ceci, voici le chapitre numéro 6 de cette fiction, du point de vue de Catherine comme vous vous en doutez bien.**_

_**Vous aurez le droit au début de leur relation de son point de vue, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait n'importe quoi, j'essaye vraiment de garder leur caractère et en même temps de changer des choses par rapport au film, donc je galère parfois un peu.**_

_**En attendant, je tenais à rappeler que je ne possède ni Bloomington, ni Harry Potter, sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais fait un deuxième film sur l'histoire entre Catherine et Jackie pour réparer la fin minable du premier…**_

_**Sur ce, maintenant que tout ceci est à nouveau éclaircit comme il le faut, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**La douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes transformait peu à peu mes jambes en guimauve, je n'avais jamais ressentis cette sensation en embrassant quelqu'un, cette impression que mon cœur pouvait à tout moment sortir de ma poitrine, que je pouvais me liquéfier sur place juste parce qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.**_

_**Passant un bras autour de sa taille, ma main de l'autre côté autour de sa nuque, j'approfondissais ainsi le baiser, ne pouvant empêcher un frisson quand j'entendis un gémissement de la part de Jackie, elle allait me rendre dingue.**_

_**Rompant le baiser plus par manque d'air que par envie, je posais mon front contre le sien, essayant de rendre ma respiration un peu moins erratique, tandis que mon cœur battait extrêmement vite dans ma poitrine.**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? _**Demanda finalement Jackie en s'éloignant, s'installant sur l'un des sièges se trouvant devant mon bureau, fuyant mon regard du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.**_

_**Prenant place sur le deuxième siège de mon bureau, je l'approchais au maximum du sien, jusqu'à ce que nos genoux se touchent avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne.**_

\- Rien que tu ne voudrais pas,_** répondis-je doucement, commençant à caresser le dos de sa main avec mon pouce,**_ je ne t'obligerais à rien, jamais, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, _**murmura-t-elle, n'osant toujours pas me regarder, tandis que je me mordais la lèvre inférieure.**_

_**C'était le moment délicat, si je fais ou disait quelque chose d'une mauvaise façon, elle pouvait prendre peur, ce que je ne voulais pas, j'avais besoin qu'elle est confiance qu'elle comprenne que je ne lui voulais pas de mal.**_

_**Ce qui était la vérité, j'avais changé d'avis à la minute où elle avait quitté mon bureau,**_ _**je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, je voulais plus qu'une nuit, la simple idée d'avoir tout bousillé avec elle m'avait brisé le cœur.**_

\- Tu as peur ? _**Soufflais-je alors, remettant une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille, en profitant pour caresser sa joue au passage.**_

\- Non…, _**rétorqua-t-elle, levant le regard tandis que je rencontrais ses yeux bleu brillant de défi, elle avait peut-être un petit quelque chose de Serpentard finalement.**_

\- Bien, alors dit moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne sais pas… Est-ce qu'il est possible de prendre son temps ? De ne pas aller trop vite ?

\- Nous prendrons tout le temps que tu voudras, _**acquiesçais-je, tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres me faisant sourire à mon tour.**_

\- Je suppose qu'il va bientôt falloir que je retourne dans mon dortoir.

\- Je suppose, et si nous prenions un verre avant ça, qu'en dis-tu ? Comme ça nous pourront parler un petit peu.

\- Ok, _**répondit-elle, mon sourire s'agrandissant quelque peu avec sa réponse, avant que je ne me lève pour aller chercher deux verres…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Je n'avais pas pu voir Jackie le dimanche, elle avait des devoirs à faire dans différentes matières et ne voulait pas prendre de retard, ce qui était plutôt honorable de sa part, la plupart des étudiants étaient sorti pour prendre l'air et profiter des derniers rayons de soleil de Septembre.**_

_**C'est donc avec un certain enthousiasme que j'avais pris la direction de ma salle de classe avec une dizaine de minute d'avance,**_ _**espérant qu'elle est eu la même idée que moi.**_

_**Et visiblement c'était le cas, en effet, je la trouvais assise devant ma salle de cours en train de lire un livre, le même que la semaine dernière dans la Grande Salle, elle ne l'avait visiblement pas encore fini.**_

\- Bonjour, _**souris-je, montrant ainsi ma présence, la faisant relever la tête de son livre qu'elle referma.**_

\- Bonjour, _**répondit-elle avec un sourire qui atteignit son regard, puisque ses yeux bleu se mirent à pétiller.**_

\- Tu as passé un bon dimanche ?

\- Si passer son temps à rédiger des devoirs et apprendre des leçons est considéré comme passer un bon dimanche, alors on peut dire ça.

\- Ma pauvre, je te plaindrais presque, si je n'avais pas moi-même passé mon dimanche à corriger des copies d'élèves et à noter des potions.

\- Hum… Ca tu peux ne t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui les a donné ses devoirs, alors tu assumes, nous pauvres élèves nous n'avons rien demandé.

\- Ah oui ? _**Lançais-je, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, avant de passer devant elle afin d'ouvrir ma salle, regardant autour pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, ce qui était le cas, lui tendant une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, tandis que je la tirais à l'intérieur, fermant rapidement la porte derrière elle.**_

_**La plaquant contre la porte en essayant d'être la plus douce possible, je soupirais de bien**_ _**être en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, tandis qu'elle enfouissait ses mains dans mes cheveux.**_

_**J'aurais pu rester comme ça pendant des heures, si je n'avais pas eu cours avec elle et bien entendu tous ses camarades.**_

_**Me séparant d'elle, j'entrepris d'effacer la marque de mon rouge à lèvre qu'elle avait au coin de ses lèvres, un petit sourire plein de tendresse se trouvant sur les miennes, elle était adorable.**_

\- Je crois que tu peux te recoiffer, _**me souffla-t-elle alors, avec un petit sourire en coin, sourire qu'elle avait dû m'emprunter puisque j'étais un peu la spécialiste de ce genre-là.**_

_**Métamorphosant d'un coup de baguette l'une des fioles se trouvant sur une table en miroir, je grognais quelque peu en voyant, qu'en effet, j'avais plutôt un style plus décoiffé que coiffé à cet instant précis, elle ne m'avait pas raté.**_

_**Lançant un sortilège pour isoler la pièce afin que personne ne puisse entendre ce qui était dit à l'intérieur, je laissais un sourire typiquement Serpentard, c'est-à-dire froid et calculateur, apparaitre sur mon visage ce qui lui fit perdre quelque peu le sien.**_

\- Ah oui ? Tu veux jouer à ce jeu là ? _**Demandais-je, tout en plaçant une main autour de sa taille afin de l'empêcher de fuir, ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait été envoyé chez Serpentard un peu au hasard, qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir l'une de nos principales qualité, c'est-à-dire savoir fuir plus vite que son ombre.**_

_**Me servant de ma main libre j'entrepris à mon tour de la décoiffé, dans une attitude purement puérile bien entendu.**_

\- Catherine ! Non ! Arrête ! _**S'exclama-t-elle, essayant de sortir de mon étreinte, ce qui était peine perdu, je ne comptais pas la lâcher avant d'avoir fini.**_

_**Une fois que ce fut le cas je me décidais à la lâcher, un air réprobateur se trouvant sur**_ _**son visage, tandis que ses mains venaient trouver sa taille fine pour me montrer sa désapprobation, seulement ça ne marchait pas très bien, parce que même comme ça elle était adorable.**_

\- Maintenant il va falloir que tu te dépêches, il te reste exactement une minute et trente seconde avant que je ne sois obligée d'ouvrir cette porte.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Une minute et vingt secondes…

\- Je te hais ! _**Maugréa Jackie, tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, amusée par la jeune femme devant moi qui avait commencé à tenter de discipliner à nouveau ses cheveux à l'aide de ses mains…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le mardi soir, alors que je venais de finir une réunion dans la salle des Professeurs avec le reste du corps enseignant, je fus surprise de la voir devant la porte de mes appartements, son sac de cours sur l'épaule, m'attendant sans aucun doute, puisqu'un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle me vit.**_

_**Marchant jusqu'à elle en essayant de ne pas montrer mon impatience, j'ouvris ma porte, l'invitant rapidement à entrer avant que quelqu'un ne l'a voit.**_

_**Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que quelqu'un nous surprenne maintenant alors que tout commençait seulement entre nous.**_

\- Que me voulais-tu ? _**Décidais-je finalement de lui demander, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur mon canapé, allumant le feu dans la cheminé d'un coup de baguette, après avoir posé les paquets de copies que je tenais entre mes mains sur une étagère dans un coin de la pièce.**_

\- J'étais en train de faire mes devoirs sur mon lit, quand je me suis dit que je pourrais les faire ici pour profiter de ta présence, _**m'avoua-t-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte couleur tomate, ce qui me fit sourire, elle était tout bonnement adorable,**_ mais si je te déranges je peux partir bien entendu, je ne voudrais pas te déranger, _**ajouta-t-elle à toute vitesse, tandis que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle sur mon canapé.**_

\- Jackie, je suis ravie que tu es décidée de venir faire tes devoirs ici, _**soufflais-je alors, je sentais qu'elle avait encore besoin d'être rassurée, de comprendre que je ne m'énerverais pas contre elle, que je n'étais pas cette Professeure que les autres étudiants décrivaient, que toutes ses rumeurs sur moi étaient fausses, bien sûr j'avais eu des relations avec des étudiantes, beaucoup, qui n'avait duré qu'une seule nuit, mais**_ _**je sentais qu'avec Jackie tout pouvait être différent et il fallait que je le lui fasse comprendre, bien que je déteste parler de mes sentiments je sentais qu'ici je devais le faire pour ne pas la perdre,**_ je sais que tu as du entendre un bon nombre de rumeur sur moi, sur mes relations précédentes avec d'autres étudiantes… Je sais que tu ne dois pas avoir beaucoup confiance en moi, en ce que je pourrais te faire, mais il faut que tu saches que jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

_**Un hochement de tête de la part de Jackie fut la réponse à ma question, tandis que je**_ _**prenais l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, caressant le dessus de la dites main de mon pouce.**_

\- Tu n'es pas comme les autres_**, continuais-je finalement, tandis qu'elle levait son regard bleu sur moi, ayant du mal visiblement à comprendre ce que je voulais dire,**_ avec les autres c'était différents ça ne durait qu'une nuit et c'était fini, _**ajoutais-je, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée que je me livre comme ça, que je lui raconte tout, après tout je pourrais très bien lui faire peur, elle pourrait très bien décider que ça n'irait pas plus loin, et cette simple pensée me faisait peur, je m'étais attachée à elle en une semaine comme je ne m'étais jamais attachée à personne,**_ mais je peux te le promettre, de toute mon âme qu'avec toi tout sera différent, je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole maintenant, juste…

_**Ne me laissant pas continuer à parler, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose puisque je détestais parler de moi et de mes sentiments, Jackie posa ses lèvres sur les miennes tandis que fermais les yeux, me laissant entraîner dans ce tourbillon de sentiment que je ressentais à chaque fois que nous nous embrassions, ce moment parfait ou je ne pensais à rien d'autre que ses**_ _**douces lèvres sur les miennes, je pense que je n'étais pas loin de découvrir la définition de paradis…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop fait de guimauve, que je n'ai pas trop changé le caractère de Catherine trop rapidement, je voulais vraiment montrer qu'elle prenait ce début de relation**_ _**avec plus de sérieux que les autres qu'elle a pu avoir.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore fini d'être écrit, mais j'espère que je l'aurais fini pour la semaine prochaine, je vais faire mon possible en tout cas.**_

_**J'en profite pour dire que j'ai publié le prologue de mon idée de roman sur Wattpad, le lien**_ _**est sur mon profil pour ceux que ça intéresse.**_

_**Je vous dis à samedi prochain si tout va bien !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre de ma BloomPotter !**_

_**Vous aurez le droit au point de vue de Jackie sur le début de sa relation avec Catherine, mais également sur Halloween qui j'espère vous plaira.**_

_**Je rappelle encore et toujours que je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter, ni réalisé Bloomington, donc que je ne touche absolument rien en écrivant cette histoire, si ce n'est vos possibles commentaires.**_

_**Sur ce, je ne vais pas épiloguer et je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Si l'on m'avait dit il y a encore une semaine, qu'aujourd'hui même je me trouverais dans les appartements de ma Professeure de Potion et également Directrice de ma Maison, mais surtout petite amie attitré à y faire mes devoirs, j'aurais traité la personne qui aurait osée dire cela de cinglée et lui aurait très certainement conseillé d'aller se faire soigner.**_

_**Pourtant j'étais bien, Catherine, c'est comme cela qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler quand nous étions seules, était installée à son bureau corrigeant des copies dans un silence quasi religieux, tandis que moi je prenais de l'avance dans mes devoirs à rendre pour la**_ _**semaine prochaine, lui posant une ou deux questions quand je doutais sur un point.**_

_**Mettant le point final à mon devoir d'enchantement, je levais le regard afin de pouvoir la détailler, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire devant le petit air sérieux qu'elle arborait, une paire de lunette noir à grosse monture sur le nez, lui donnant un air quelque peu d'intello vraiment adorable.**_

_**Me levant, je vins me placer à ses côtés, jetant un coup d'œil au devoir qu'elle était en train de corriger, celui d'un certain Declan Evans en premier année d'après ce que j'arrivais à déchiffrer en haut à gauche.**_

\- Tu as bientôt fini ? _**Demandais-je alors, m'installant sur un coin inutilisé de son bureau, essayant de prendre ma plus belle moue de chien battu quand elle eut levé le regard dans ma direction, ce qui sembla fonctionner puisqu'elle soupira avant de reculer sa chaise, m'invitant à m'asseoir devant elle ce que je fis rapidement.**_

\- Tu as fini tout tes devoirs ?

_**Un simple hochement de tête fut ma réponse, tandis qu'un petit sourire à fossette prenait place sur les lèvres tentatrices, comme toujours peintes en rouge de Catherine.**_

\- Bien, _**souffla-t-elle alors, se levant à moitié de sa chaise, plaçant ses deux mains sur mes cuisses avant d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes, tandis que mon cœur se mettait à battre à la chamade, sachant très bien ce qui allait arriver.**_

_**J'avais bien sûr déjà goûté à ses lèvres tentatrices, à leur douceur, à ce sentiment d'addiction qu'elles représentaient, pourtant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir excitée comme si c'était la première fois.**_

_**Mais cette fois-ci ne fut pas comme les autres fois, puisque Catherine dévia de son objectif à la dernière seconde, décidant de poser ses lèvres à la commissure des miennes me faisant grogner de frustration, tandis qu'un sourire nettement amusé apparaissait sur ses lèvres.**_

_**Ok, très bien, si elle voulait jouer à ce jeu-là nous allions jouer, décidant de mettre à profit le peu de compétence venu de Serpentard que j'avais en stock, je fis comme si cela ne m'importait pas, en profitant pour enlever ses mains de mes cuisses, avant de me lever prête à récupérer mes affaires et quitter la pièce.**_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! _**S'exclama la blonde en faisant une moue d'incompréhension, moue qui me fit doucement sourire, mais intérieurement seulement, voulant continuer quelques instants ma petite comédie.**_

\- Je rentre dans mon dortoir, les autres vont finir par se demander où je suis, et comme visiblement tu as encore des copies qui t'attendent…

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ? _**Rétorqua-t-elle en se levant, croisant ses bras sous sa**_ _**poitrine, sa moue changeant pour devenir boudeuse.**_

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? _**Demandais-je en levant un sourcil, dans une**_ _**parfaite imitation de la jolie blonde en face de moi.**_

\- Parce que… Parce que…

\- Que d'éloquence, _**me moquais-je doucement avant de m'approcher d'elle à nouveau, passant mes deux bras autour de sa taille, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres, posant les miennes dessus.**_

\- Tu t'es moquée de moi ! _**S'écria-t-elle alors, essayant de me repousser, mais je ne me laissais pas faire la maintenant contre moi.**_

\- Je te rendais simplement la monnaie de ta pièce, _**souris-je en repoussant l'une de ses**_ _**mèches de cheveux qui se trouvait devant son visage, particulièrement fière de moi.**_

\- Tu sais quoi, tu as beau dire que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi le Choixpeau t'as envoyé chez les Serpentards, moi je vois très bien pourquoi, tu es douée pour faire croire aux autres ce que tu veux qu'ils croient, tu es douées pour les manipuler.

\- Hein, hein, ça c'est simplement mes incroyables talents d'actrice, _**rétorquais-je, tandis qu'elle éclatait de rire.**_

\- Et en plus tu as la grosse tête, comme la plupart des personnes de notre maison.

\- Comme toi ?

\- Non, moi je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, _**souffla-t-elle avant d'approcher ses lèvres des miennes, m'embrassant…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Notre relation avait continué ainsi pendant tout le mois de Septembre, mais également**_ _**celui d'Octobre, bien que je sois seule dans ma chambre, je ne pouvais m'absenter plus que quelques heures sans que quelqu'un s'inquiète et il était exclu que je m'absente toute une**_ _**nuit, quelqu'un s'en apercevrai forcément.**_

_**Installée à la table des Serpentards en ce jour d'Halloween, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de**_ _**jeter un coup d'œil à la table des Professeurs où se trouvait Catherine.**_

_**Catherine qui était habillée tout de noir, des oreilles de chat se trouvant sur ses cheveux laissés à l'état naturel, tombant en cascade bouclé sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient maquillé d'une telle manière qu'ils ressemblaient aux yeux des chats.**_

_**Elle était tout bonnement sexy, si ça n'en tenait qu'à moi elle et moi ne serions plus dans la Grande Salle mais dans ses appartements.**_

_**Jetant un autre coup d'œil à ma merveilleuse petite amie, j'eu le droit à un léger clin d'œil qui me fit rougir tandis que je baissais le regard, essayant de reprendre mes esprits, il allait**_ _**me falloir une bonne douche froide dès que je pourrais retourner dans les dortoirs.**_

_**Avalant la dernière bouchée de mon gâteau au chocolat en forme de chat noir, à croire que**_ _**tout ici était fait pour me rappeler le déguisement bien trop sexy de ma petite amie dans cette soirée.**_

_**Soupirant, je décidais de m'éclipser maintenant, je n'avais plus rien à manger pour m'occuper et il était bien trop dangereux que je reste ici à rien faire sauf fixer Catherine, cela**_ _**risquerait d'attirer l'attention de certains élèves sur nous, ce que je ne voulais surtout pas, nous devions rester discrète ou elle risquait de se faire virer.**_

_**Vidant le fond de mon verre de jus de citrouille, je me levais rapidement faisant un rapide signe de main à Megan Hastings, une Serpentard de mon année avec qui j'avais un peu**_ _**sympathisé, avant de quitter la pièce, réussissant je ne savais comment à ne pas jeter un seul autre regard en direction de la table des Professeures, pourtant ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait loin de là.**_

_**Rejoignant la salle commune un peu à reculons, j'aurais clairement préféré attendre dans ses appartements, mais je n'en avais pas les clés et rester attendre devant la porte alors qu'à**_ _**tout instant un élève de Serpentard pouvait passer dans le couloir et donc lancer une rumeur qui pourrait détruire mon couple et surtout, faire renvoyer Catherine ce que je ne**_ _**voulais pas voir arriver, je savais que même si elle adorait terroriser ses élèves, ma merveilleuse petite amie aimait également beaucoup l'enseignement, même si elle**_ _**disait le contraire à qui voulait bien l'écouter.**_

_**Montant jusqu'à ma chambre qui se trouvait au dernier étage, j'ouvris rapidement la porte**_ _**la fermant d'un coup de baguette afin d'être tranquille, enlevant rapidement la robe rouge bien trop serrée que j'avais mise pour mon déguisement du soir, celui d'Emma Swan dans la série moldu "Once Upon A Time" dans le fameux premier épisode de la série, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit en sous-vêtement ne pouvant m'empêcher de lâcher un léger soupir.**_

_**J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir être avec elle à cet instant…**_

_**C'était dingue à quel point j'étais devenu dépendante d'elle en si peu de temps, cela ne**_ _**faisait même pas deux mois que nous sortions ensemble, et pourtant je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle, je sais que c'était vraiment cliché mais c'était comme ça que**_ _**je le ressentais…**_

_**Ma vie d'avant paraissant tellement fade par rapport à celle que j'avais maintenant aux côtés de Catherine, ou chaque seconde passée ensemble représentait un danger potentiel de se faire prendre par quelqu'un, ou chaque seconde passée à ses côtés me rendait aussi plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été.**_

_**J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être avec elle maintenant… Pouvoir voir son véritable déguisement, celui qu'elle avait gardé juste pour moi…**_

_**Au départ, elle devait se déguiser en Evil Queen de "Once Upon A Time" elle aussi, mais**_ _**si un enfant de moldu avait compris la signification de nos deux déguisement, je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau à toute les deux, alors je l'avais convaincu de garder**_ _**son déguisement de Reine du Mal pour plus tard, quand nous serions seulement toutes les deux, mais visiblement ça ne serait pas pour ce soir…**_

_**Entendant le léger "crac" que faisais un transplanage je me relevais rapidement, trouvant l'elfe de maison personnel de ma petite amie devant moi.**_

\- Sam ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger Miss, mais Maitresse Catherine aimerait beaucoup que vous la rejoigniez dans ses appartements.

\- Maintenant ? Mais et si quelqu'un me voyait ?

\- Je me suis assurée que la voie était libre, tous vos camarades sont dans la salle commune, vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser ceci, _**répondit l'Elfe en me tendant une cape étrange que je reconnue immédiatement, c'était une cape d'invisibilité,**_ Maitresse Catherine a dit que vous sauriez ce que c'était et que vous sauriez l'utiliser.

_**Bien sûr que je savais ce que c'était et que je savais l'utiliser, je ne savais juste pas que ma petite amie en avait une, c'était tellement rare…**_

_**La prenant délicatement du bout des doigts de peur de l'abimer, je la plaçais avec tout autant de délicatesse sur mes épaules voyant mon corps disparaitre.**_

_**C'était tellement étrange de savoir que son corps était là et en même temps que personne ne pouvait le voir, c'est d'ailleurs seulement à ce moment-précis que je me rappelais que j'avais accueillis**_ _**Sam en sous-vêtement.**_

\- Merci Sam pour m'avoir apporté la cape, je vais m'habiller et je me dépêcherais ensuite de rejoindre Catherine dans sa chambre.

\- Bien Miss, je préviens Maitresse Catherine que vous arrivez.

_**S'inclinant légèrement, l'Elfe de Maison s'éclipsa dans le "crac" habituelle du transplanage, me laissant seule dans la chambre.**_

_**Souriant, j'entrepris de me rhabiller toute bonne humeur et énergie retrouvée…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Sortir de ma chambre, puis de la salle commune c'était passé sans encombre, la plupart des personnes de la maison étaient installées dans la salle commune, continuant la fête ce qui**_ _**me permis de sortir sans attirer l'attention sur la porte qui s'ouvrait tout seule.**_

_**Marchant dans les couloirs du cachot en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je fini par réussir à atteindre la porte sans rencontrer personne, pas même le concierge de l'école**_ _**ce bon vieux Rusard, à ce qu'il parait il était déjà là de l'époque de mes parents, ce qui remontait à un bout de temps.**_

_**Toquant à la porte de ses appartements, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle m'ouvre, soulevant doucement la cape afin qu'elle puisse me voir, un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres encore et toujours peinte de rouge vif.**_

_**Me sentant tirer à l'intérieur des appartements de la jolie blonde face à moi, je fus**_ _**rapidement poussée contre la porte à peine celle-ci refermée.**_

\- J'ai rêvée de ça toute la soirée, de pouvoir t'embrasser, de pouvoir t'enlever cette robe et surtout de pouvoir dire à tout le monde que tu es à moi…, _**me susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, provoquant l'envole d'une nuée de papillon dans mon estomac.**_

_**Fermant les yeux, j'essayais de retenir un gémissement tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à mon cou, y déposant une nuée de baiser aussi léger qu'une plume.**_

_**Les bras passé autour de sa taille, je l'attirais au plus près de moi, recherchant le maximum de contact.**_

\- Ouvre les yeux… Je veux voir tes jolies yeux…, _**murmura-t-elle à nouveau au creux de mon oreille, relâchant un peu la pression qu'elle exerçait pour que je reste collée à la porte, me permettant de me redresser quelque peu, caressant mon visage de l'une de ses mains, l'autre tentant de défaire la**_ _**fermeture éclair se trouvant sur le côté de ma robe.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux, je faillis les refermer immédiatement en rencontrant son regard assombrit par le désir, elle me voulait moi… **_

_**Catherine Stark, la femme la plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais rencontré me voulait moi, Jacqueline Kirk la petite actrice qui n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle…**_

\- Tu es magnifique, _**ne put-je m'empêcher de souffler, mon regard ne quittant pas le sien, tandis que j'essayais d'y faire passer tout ce que je ressentais pour elle.**_

_**C'était un peu cliché, extrêmement pathétique même, typique des films à l'eau de rose que ma mère pouvait regarder pendant des soirées entière, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle comprenne que j'avais des sentiments pour elle, que pour moi ce n'était pas un jeu, que ça n'en serait jamais un et j'espérais ne pas me tromper en pensant qu'elle prenait tout ça sérieusement elle aussi.**_

\- Tu es magnifique, _**répéta-t-elle, **_tu es comme une goutes de rosée du matin, tellement pure_**, ajouta-t-elle, traçant chacun des traits de mon visage avec son indexe comme si elle**_ _**essayait d'en enregistrer chaque détail, **_je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu as fait demi-tour pour venir me retrouver, après tout ce que tu avais entendu sur moi…

\- Parce que je savais qu'il y avait plus en toi que ses rumeurs et cela même si tu essayais de le cacher, parce que ça ne marche pas avec moi, j'arrive à lire en toi, à voir que derrière ce masque de froideur se trouve une personne avec un grand cœur.

_**Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prenait de lui dire tout ça, parce que ce n'était pas du tout mon genre de faire de grandes phrases comme ça, étant plutôt du genre timide, mais je sentais que ce moment était spécial.**_

_**Je ne savais pas encore où cela allait nous mener réellement, mais j'avais besoin qu'elle sache ce que**_ _**je ressentais à cet instant précis.**_

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ta robe, _**souffla-t-elle, me faisant comprendre que ce moment confession était fini, elle avait refermé son armure et je décidais de ne pas le remettre sur le tapis pour le moment, je ne voulais pas la brusquer.**_

\- Ah oui ? Tu aimes ?

\- Bien sûr, seulement je ne savais pas que ton Emma Swan portait ce genre de robe, vu comment tu me l'avais décrit je la pensais bien plus garçon manquée.

\- C'est le cas, mais elle a porté une robe du genre dans le premier épisode, elle l'a portait quand elle a vu Regina pour la première fois.

\- C'est un très bon choix de tenue en tout cas…

\- Merci, mais parlons de la tienne ! _**M'exclamais-je alors, remarquant pour la première**_ _**fois la robe qu'elle portait, c'était une robe en velours bordeaux lui moulant parfaitement le corps, faisant ressortir sa peau de porcelaine, **_tu es sublime, je crois que tu portes même mieux cette robe que l'actrice qui joue l'Evil Queen dans la série.

_**Sa façon de se tenir dans cette robe particulièrement moulante, le maquillage aux coins de ses yeux brun, ainsi que le petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait au bord des lèvres la rendait particulièrement… Sexy.**_

_**Tout en elle était sexy de toute façon, j'étais même persuadée qu'elle était l'incarnation du mot sexy sur la planète Terre….**_

_**Et voilà que je recommençais à délirer, cela me faisait souvent ça quand je me trouvais dans la même pièce que Catherine, à tel point que je me retrouvais souvent avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres, parfois même pendant certains de ses cours.**_

\- Tu penses trop, _**souffla Catherine, m'entrainant par la main dans ses appartements jusqu'à sa chambre, **_laisse-moi m'occuper de te remercier de ces si beaux compliments, _**ajouta-t-elle toujours dans un souffle, me poussant sur le couvre lit, enjambant mon corps pour se**_ _**trouver au-dessus de moi avant de commencer à embrasser mon cou, descendant ses baiser de plus en plus bas, sa main droite commençant à remonter le bas de ma robe.**_

_**Finalement cette soirée n'était pas totalement ratée, songeais-je tout en fermant les yeux me laissant entraîner dans les méandres du plaisir…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je suis désolée d'avoir coupé à ce moment précis mais croyez-moi, je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour écrire du lemon alors c'est mieux pour tout le monde que je n'en fasse pas.**_

_**J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu, dans le prochain on aura très certainement un petit avancement dans le temps encore, j'avais écrit une scène il y a quelque temps qui reprend un passage du film et je voulais vraiment l'inclure dans cette fics, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je vais simplement vous dire : A la semaine prochaine !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour ou bonsoir, selon l'heure à laquelle vous lirez ça, voici le chapitre 8 qui est bien entendu du point de vue de Catherine.**_

_**Il est bien plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira, le prochain chapitre fait aussi à peu près cette taille, mais je vous promets un chapitre 10 plus long, j'en ai déjà une partie d'écrite qui reprend un passage du film que j'aime beaucoup, un certain passage ou Catherine va retrouver Jackie pour la réconforter…**_

_**Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, je vais simplement rappeler que rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit Bloomington, ses personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter dans lequel Catherine et Jackie évoluent.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Assise sur un coin de mon bureau, je regardais la classe de Jackie préparer une potion de soin assez complexe, il était possible que cette potion leur soit demandé aux ASPICs qu'ils devaient tous passer en fin d'année, alors ils étaient tous extrêmement concentrés, même Jackie et pourtant ce n'était pas gagné dans ma classe.**_

_**J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle passait plus de temps à me jeter des regards en coin, qu'à essayer de faire correctement ses potions, mais que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? **_

_**Je n'allais tout de même pas l'engueuler pour ça, après tout elle arrivait tout de même à avoir de bon résultat, de très bons sur les devoirs même et je ne l'aidais pas souvent pour ceux-ci, elle savait très bien se débrouiller sans moi.**_

_**Décidant de faire un tour de salle, je dû retenir un petit sourire de fierté en voyant que sa potion était parfaite, elle était exactement à la couleur qu'elle devait être, il n'y avait pas d'odeur étrange qui s'en échappait, c'était… Parfait, je ne voyais pas d'autre mot à cet instant.**_

_**Ne pouvant m'en empêcher, je m'arrêtais à ses côtés lui soufflant un léger :**_

\- Bravo, continue comme ça et tu auras le droit à une récompense se soir…

_**La voyant frissonner je continuais mon chemin fière de moi, j'aimais ça, cette sensation que j'étais la seule à lui faire ressentir toutes ses émotions que je voyais à chaque fois dans ses yeux, sur son visage...**_

_**Je n'échangerais ma place en cet instant avec personne, elle était devenu mon seul et unique rayon de soleil de la journée, j'étais tombée pour elle, je tombais encore et toujours pour elle.**_

_**Parfois je pensais que c'était mal, après tout elle était mon élève et si nous nous faisions prendre je pourrais être renvoyée, mais plus notre relation avançait plus je me rendais**_ _**compte qu'en faites cela m'importait peu, j'aimais Jackie comme je n'avais jamais aimée quelqu'un dans ma vie.**_

_**Regagnant ma place à moitié assise sur mon bureau après avoir fini mon tour de salle, je me remis à jeter des regards circulaires sur toute la pièce, m'attardant plus longtemps sur Jackie à chaque fois, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.**_

_**Quand enfin la cloche sonna, tout le monde m'apporta un flacon de leur préparation, afin que je puisse le noter pendant les vacances de Noël qui commençaient demain soir.**_

_**Attrapant le flacon que me tendait Jackie, j'en profitais pour lui glisser entre les mains un morceau de parchemin que j'avais préparé au préalable, comme nous n'allions pas pouvoir nous voir à partir de demain, pendant les trois prochaines semaines j'espérais qu'elle allait accepter mon invitation à dîner pour le soir même.**_

_**Habituellement nous mangions toutes les deux dans la Grande Salle, mais avec les examens à préparer j'avais obtenu une dérogation pour ne pas m'y présenter ce soir, bien que j'ai déjà bouclé tous les dossiers à préparer, mais ça personne n'était obligé de le savoir, quand à Jackie elle n'aurait qu'à prétexter être malade, je lui faisais confiance pour inventer quelque chose d'assez crédible pour que personne ne s'en doute autour d'elle.**_

_**Lui faisant un petit sourire timide, j'eu le droit à un léger signe de main et un grand sourire de sa part, tandis qu'elle quittait la salle en dernière me laissant seule avec mon plan pour la soirée de ce soir…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Ayant pris possession du coin cuisine de mes appartements que je n'utilisais que**_ _**rarement, j'étais en train de couper des tomates quand j'entendis distinctement des coups sur ma porte.**_

_**Posant le couteau, essuyant mes mains dans une serviette qui traînait sur le plan de travail, je m'empressais d'aller ouvrir ne pouvant retenir un immense sourire en trouvant juste une tête blonde devant moi.**_

_**Je lui avais prêté ma cape d'invisibilité pour le reste de l'année, elle en aurait définitivement plus besoin que moi, en effet elle était plutôt pratique pour s'échapper de la salle**_ _**commune des Serpentards sans que personne ne la remarque.**_

\- Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt, _**souris-je doucement, me mordant la lèvre inférieure.**_

\- Je sais… Mais je m'ennuyais toute seule dans mon dortoir, j'ai prétexté une crise de foie pour que les filles de septième année me laisse tranquilles, alors je ne pouvais pas descendre dans la salle commune ça aurait été bizarre, mais je peux repartir si tu veux…

_**Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement pour repartir, je l'attrapais par ce qui devait être son bras invisible, la tirant à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, fermant la porte derrière elle.**_

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, maintenant que tu es ici il est hors de question que tu partes, déjà que nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant trois semaines, je veux pouvoir profiter de toi au maximum. Et si tu m'aidais en cuisine plutôt, si nous nous y mettons à deux nous pourrons avoir plus de temps pour nous ce soir, qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle avec enthousiasme, un immense sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres, me faisant sourire à mon tour, j'étais véritablement heureuse de savoir qu'elle aimait passer du temps avec moi.**_

_**Détachant sa cape qui m'empêchait de la voir, je la posais sur le canapé avant d'entraîner Jackie à ma suite en direction de la cuisine.**_

\- Tu n'as cas t'occuper de couper les carottes, je vais finir avec les tomates.

_**Acquiesçant à mes propos elle se mit rapidement au travail, mais je voyais que quelque chose la tracassait, continuant à couper mes tomates j'en profitais pour lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas.**_

\- Ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne veux pas passer Noël loin de toi, c'est censé être une fête de famille, une fête ou tu es avec les personnes que tu aimes, cela fait bien longtemps que je ne pense plus à ma mère comme ma famille, je… Je suis désolée de me plaindre comme ça alors que toi tu aimerais être avec tes parents si c'était possible… D'ailleurs je suis désolée tout court de me plaindre je me rends compte à quel point je suis égoïste, mais…

\- Hey, hey, hey, _**soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle, l'arrêtant dans son massacre des carottes, la faisant se tourner vers moi, lui prenant son couteau des mains avant de la prendre dans mes bras, respirant son odeur, la laissant se calmer par la même occasion**_, tu as le droit de ne pas t'entendre avec ta mère et de me le dire, tu en as le droit, n'es pas peur de me blesser en le faisant… On va essayer de se débrouiller pour se voir pendant ses trois semaines, mais en attendant j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

_**Lançant un rapide sort pour que les couteaux s'occupent de couper seuls les légumes, j'entrainais Jackie jusqu'à une pièce dans mon appartement qui me servait de débarras.**_

\- J'ai trouvé ça à Pré-au-lard la semaine dernière, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être pratique pour que nous puissions parler quand tu seras dans ta famille, comme les portables ne passent pas où je serais.

\- Tu ne restes pas à Poudlard ?

\- Non je ne reste jamais pour les fêtes, je préfère être seule que de devoir m'occuper de tous ses mioches..., _**répondis-je en lui tendant un petit paquet.**_

\- Donc moi aussi je suis une mioche ? _**Demanda-t-elle un petit sourire en coin amusé, sourire qu'elle m'avait très certainement emprunté puisque c'était ma marque de fabrique, prenant le paquet entre ses mains.**_

\- Non tu n'es pas une mioche, tu es ma mioche à moi seule, _**rétorquais-je en l'attirant contre moi, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux bouclés, **_maintenant ouvre moi ça que je puisse t'expliquer comment ça marche.

_**Acquiesçant à ma demande, ma jolie blonde ouvrit le paquet dévoilant un miroir à double sens.**_

\- Whaouh c'est bien ce que je pense que c'est ?

\- Si ce que tu penses que c'est est un miroir à double sens alors oui, c'est exactement ce que tu penses que c'est, _**lui répondis-je amusée par la bouille enfantine qu'elle affichait à cet instant, **_tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Bien sûr… On n'en utilisait un pour la série parfois, _**rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, ne quittant pas le miroir des yeux,**_ c'est le plus cadeau de Noël que je n'ai jamais eu, ça a dû te coûter une fortune !

\- En faites ce n'est pas ton cadeau de Noël…, _**lui révélais-je avec un petit sourire mystérieux, provoquant un haussement de sourcil de sa part.**_

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose d'autre pour ton cadeau de Noël quand je suis tombée sur ce miroir, disons que c'est un cadeau qui n'a absolument rien à voir ni avec Noël, ni avec aucunes autres fête, c'est un cadeau qui nous profite à toutes les deux.

\- Tu avais déjà prévu tout ton argumentaire pour m'obliger à accepter ce cadeau pas vrai ?

\- Hum… Peut-être…

\- Typiquement Serpentard…, _**soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, tout en se retenant de sourire,**_ je ne vais donc absolument rien trouver pour pouvoir refuser ton cadeau ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu es toi aussi à Serpentard Porc Epic et non, tu ne peux absolument rien dire qui me fera changer d'avis, _**acquiesçais-je, mon sourire s'agrandissant au fil des secondes.**_

\- Je n'ai donc plus qu'à accepter c'est ça ?

\- C'est exactement ça, contente de voir que nous avons pu arriver à cette conclusion sans perdre de précieuses minutes de notre soirée à débattre pour en arriver, de toute façon, à la même conclusion.

_**Posant un baiser sur sa joue je l'entraînais à nouveau à ma suite, jusqu'à la cuisine la laissant reprendre sa découpe des carottes une fois que j'eu annulé le sort.**_

\- Merci, _**me souffla-t-elle finalement après quelques minutes de silence, avant qu'elle ne vienne poser ses lèvres sur les miennes me faisant totalement oublier les carottes, les tomates où autres légumes que j'avais à cuisiner, tant pis ça pourrait toujours attendre, mais prendre soin de ma petite amie ça, ça n'attendait pas…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si c'est le cas, si ce n'est pas le cas aussi d'ailleurs, ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer.**_

_**Je vous dis à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 9 qui sera, vous vous en doutez, du point de Catherine !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bonsoir à tous, voici le chapitre numéro 9 de "Secret And Love", je ne suis pas très fan de celui-ci, ni même de celui qui va suivre, j'ai essayé de les retravailler mais je n'ai pas réussi à faire mieux que ça.**_

_**Mais je vous promets qu'ensuite ça sera mieux, je suis en train d'écrire un chapitre ou il y aura un repas en tête à tête entre nos deux héroïnes et même une bataille de boule de neige.**_

_**Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, vous découvrirez ça dans le chapitre 11.**_

_**Je rappel, encore et toujours, que rien ne m'appartient, que ça soit l'univers d'Harry Potter ou les personnages de Bloomington.**_

_**Bonne lecture à ceux qui me lisent !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Allongée sur mon lit dans ma chambre se trouvant dans le manoir de ma famille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de soupirer, j'avais quittée Catherine hier matin et elle me manquait déjà comme si cela faisait un an.**_

_**Comment était-ce humainement possible de ressentir le manque à ce point, moi qui il y a encore quelques mois disait à qui voulait l'entendre, que je ne sortirais avec personne avant d'avoir mes ASPICs, voilà que je me retrouvais dans la relation la plus sérieuse que je n'aurais jamais, avec en plus de cela ma merveilleuse et divine Professeure de Potion et Directrice de Maison.**_

_**Attrapant le miroir que j'avais déposé sur ma table de chevet en rentrant, je m'empressais de prononcer son nom, la voyant rapidement apparaitre dans le reflet du miroir, les cheveux ébouriffé, un air endormit sur le visage, elle était vraiment adorable.**_

_**Si n'importe lequel de ses élèves la voyait à cet instant il n'aurait plus jamais peur d'elle, ça c'était certain.**_

\- Oh par la barbe de Merlin tu dormais, je suis désolée de te réveiller je te rappellerais plus tard, _**commençais-je à déblatérer avant qu'elle ne me coupe.**_

\- Jacks… Porc-Epic… C'est bon, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de me réveiller, je serais prête à me réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour toi, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe…

\- Je sais que c'est stupide parce qu'on s'est quitté depuis seulement 24 heures, mais tu me manques…, _**bredouillais-je en sentant ma voix craquer en fin de phrase, mes yeux se remplissant de larme que j'essayais de ne pas laisser couler, je donnerais tout pour pouvoir être avec elle à cet instant précis, la regarder dormir, la voir se réveiller avec ses yeux qui papillonnent à cause de la luminosité trop forte et bien plus encore… Mais j'étais coincée ici avec ma mère que je ne pouvais pas supporter…**_

\- Aaaw Porc-Epic tu me manques aussi tu sais, si je pouvais, je serais actuellement à tes côtés, pour te montrer à quel point ses dernières 24 heures à te savoir si loin de moi ont été une torture.

_**Entendant du bruit venir d'en dehors de ma chambre, puis la voix de ma mère retentir dans toute la maison, je laissais un soupir s'échapper de mes lèvres, mon moment de tranquillité était fini, j'allais devoir laisser Catherine retourner à son lit sans moi à ses côtés.**_

\- Je te rappelle plus tard ? _**Demandais-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, attendant sa réponse.**_

\- Je garde mon miroir à côté de moi, tu peux m'appeler quand tu le veux.

\- Super… Alors à plus tard ?

\- A plus tard Porc Epic…

_**Porc Epic… Ce surnom qu'elle m'avait donné le soir ou nous avions fait pour la première fois l'amour, ce fameux soir d'Halloween, elle m'avait regardé avec le visage le plus mignon au monde et avait décrété que je ressemblais à un Porc Epic et que ça serait mon surnom.**_

_**Essayant de camoufler au mieux le sourire que j'avais sur les lèvres après cette petite discussion avec Catherine, je quittais les couvertures chaudes et rassurantes de mon lit, m'empressant de descendre pour voir ce que ma mère me voulait.**_

\- Oui mère ?

\- Je veux que tu t'habilles et que tu sois prête pour dans une heure, nous avons des invités et je veux que tu te comportes comme il faut.

_**Bien sûr des invités, sinon ma mère ne m'aurait pas fait appeler…**_

_**Elle voulait toujours que nous jouions à la parfaite petite famille, mais ce n'était bien entendu pas le cas, mon père était partit quand j'avais 8 ans et je ne l'avais jamais revu, j'aurais pourtant aimé aller vivre avec lui, nous nous entendions tellement bien.**_

_**Il m'avait raconté un millier au moins d'anecdote sur Poudlard, sur combien il avait aimé vivre dans ce château entouré de tous ses amis et de ma mère aussi, qui à ce moment-là il semblerait, était encore une personne souriante qui aimait la vie et ne pensait pas au "qu'en dira-t-on ?", bref une personne totalement différente de maintenant.**_

_**Remontant dans ma chambre, je soupirais en attrapant la seule photo de Catherine et moi**_ _**que nous avions fait depuis le moment où nous sortions ensemble, elle était bien entendu animé comme toutes les photos sorcières et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, tandis que la Catherine de la photo faisait une légère grimace à l'objectif, la "moi" de la photo elle s'étant mis en tête de chatouiller la dîtes Catherine.**_

_**Rangeant la photo sous mon oreiller, je m'empressais de rejoindre la salle de bain pour**_ _**prendre une douche rapide…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Je détestais ça, faire semblant de sourire, de rire parfois à certaines blagues que faisaient les invités alors que je n'écoutais rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter, je détestais ce monde plein de fausseté.**_

_**J'entendais souvent à Poudlard que les Serpentards étaient faux et ne pensaient qu'à l'apparence, mais à côté de ma mère, les Serpentards étaient les personnes totalement ouverte avec les autres.**_

_**Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait pu lui arriver, je me rappelais parfaitement que**_ _**pendant mes premières années de vie elle était totalement différente.**_

_**Je pense qu'elle avait commencé à se renfermer quand mon père et elle avait commencé à se disputer, et à leur divorce ça c'était simplement encore plus empiré, peut-être que je lui rappelais trop mon père ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là…**_

_**Je n'étais pas vraiment bonne pour tout ce qui était psychologie alors je ne pouvais pas vraiment être sûr de ce que je pensais, mais c'était**_ _**la raison qui me paraissait la plus logique…**_

\- J'ai appris que tu avais décidé de faire ta dernière année à Poudlard Jacqueline, dans quelle maison es-tu ?

\- Je suis à Serpentard, _**répondis-je, ne pouvant empêcher un petit sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres en pensant à ma directrice de maison et à la fierté que j'avais maintenant de faire partit de cette maison, même si ce n'était pas gagné au départ.**_

\- Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu allais finir chez les Serpents !

\- Moi non plus au départ pour dire vrai, mais finalement je m'y sens bien, ils sont bien plus gentils que tout le monde le dit, et puis nous avons une très bonne directrice de maison, comme cela ne fait pas trop longtemps qu'elle a quitté les bancs de l'école elle nous comprend, _**essayer de ne pas rougir en parlant de Catherine était un combat de chaque instant, tout comme celui de ne pas sourire béatement aussi.**_

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs sur elle, la principale est qu'elle sort avec des élèves, beaucoup, elle couche avec eux puis se débrouille pour qu'ils quittent l'écoles, _**lança alors ma mère, me faisant serrer les poings tandis qu'elle continuait ne faisant que m'énerver d'avantage,**_ et si elle n'a pas de problème c'est parce qu'elle couche également avec le Directeur de l'école.

\- Maman franchement si tu pouvais éviter de raconter les mêmes âneries que certains élèves ça serait bien, le Professeure Stark est un excellent Professeur et personne ne l'a jamais vu avec un élève, c'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi ! _**Avais-je dis en essayant de ne pas montrer que j'étais énervée, de ne pas montrer que cela me touchait bien plus que ça le devrait, et c'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que je bénissais mes nombreuses heures à jouer la comédie, parce que j'en arrivais à exceller dans ce domaine, en faites la seule personne à savoir toujours ce que je pensais ou ressentais était Catherine, elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.**_

\- Jacqueline, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner à l'extérieur j'ai à vous parler, _**souffla-t-elle en essayant de le dire sur le ton de la conversation mais ça ne me trompait pas, elle était énervée parce que je lui avais tenu tête, mais temps que je serais en vie, je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à ma petite amie sans que je n'ai mon mot à dire, je savais qu'elle n'était pas innocente bien entendu, qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses petites copines si je peux les appeler ainsi, avant moi, mais maintenant elle m'avait promis que j'étais la seule et je la croyait.**_

_**Me levant de table, je la suivis à l'extérieur de la maison sentant la froid de l'hiver me mordre la peau.**_

_**Resserrant les pants du petit gilet que j'avais eu la présence d'esprit de prendre en passant**_ _**sur le porte-manteau, j'attendis que les remontrances commencent.**_

_**Sentant la morsure d'une gifle sur la peau de ma joue, je ne pus retenir ma fureur plus**_ _**longtemps.**_

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me traites-tu comme ça ? Je fais toujours tout pour te faire plaisir ! J'ai joué dans cette série parce que tu m'as dit que ça serait bien pour moi, je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard en même temps que tous les autres élèves à 11 ans, parce qu'encore une fois tu m'avais dit que faire des cours à domicile serait mieux ! Que ça ne gênerais pas ma carrière ! Je t'ai toujours écouté, j'ai toujours fait ce que tu voulais que je fasse sans que jamais tu ne cesses de me regarder comme si tu ne m'aimais pas ! Et bien tu sais quoi ? J'en ai fini, j'en ai marre ! Je jette l'éponge !

_**Faisant demi-tour, ne lui laissant pas le temps de parler je m'empressais de rentrer, ne**_ _**passant pas par le salon, je ne voulais pas revoir les invités, je voulais juste quitter cette maison au plus vite…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plu, même si moi je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous, vous en avez pensé, peut-être que comme toujours je suis trop dure avec moi et qu'en faites ce n'est pas si mal que ça.**_

_**Je vous laisse juger de ça et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 10 de cette fiction, je pense qu'on en est environ à la moitié, je ne pense pas faire plus que grand maximum 25 chapitres, et encore, si j'ai assez d'idée pour pouvoir le faire.**_

_**Pour info, pour l'instant j'ai écrit mes idées sur papier jusqu'au chapitre 15, il faut que je réfléchisse à la suite.**_

_**J'en profite pour dire que je vais arrêter de vouloir spoiler les chapitres suivants par qu'en vérité je n'ai pas du tout écrit ce que je voulais au départ dans le chapitre suivant, puisque j'ai eu d'autres idées entre temps.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**J'étais assise, seule sur mon canapé dans ma maison de campagne, regardant la neige tomber, demain c'était Noël, j'aurais voulu être avec Jackie, pouvoir me réveiller à ses côtés, la couvrir de baiser pour la réveiller, mais ce n'était pas possible elle devait passer les fêtes avec sa mère et une partie de sa famille d'après ce qu'elle m'avait expliqué, alors je me retrouvais seule.**_

_**Ce n'était pas comme si habituellement j'étais avec quelqu'un à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu rester à Poudlard bien sûr, mais cela aurait voulu dire que j'aurais dû faire face, montrer un visage impassible durant les trois semaines que duraient ses vacances de Noël, ce que je ne me voyais pas faire.**_

_**Noël était la période ou mes parents me manquaient le plus, et cette année le manque de Jackie se mêlait au premier pour me rendre encore plus triste, mélancolique…**_

\- Cath… Catherine…, _**retentit alors une petite voix derrière moi, me faisant me retourner rapidement, j'étais certaine que cette voix était celle de Jackie, mais elle ne pouvait pas être ici, c'était impossible…**_

\- Jacks ? Où es-tu ?

\- T… Ton miroir…

_**Ah oui, le fameux miroir à double sens que je lui avais offert et que nous avions déjà pu utiliser ce matin.**_

_**C'était le moyen le plus pratique de joindre un sorcier rapidement, envoyer une lettre aurait été bien trop long.**_

_**Attrapant le fameux miroir qui était posé sur ma table de cuisine, je fronçais les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait pleuré.**_

\- Jacks ? Porc-Épic ? Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ma… Ma mère… Je veux partir… Viens me ch… Chercher s'il te plait…

_**Sentant mon cœur se briser au fil des secondes, je retins les larmes que je sentais poindre dans mes yeux.**_

_**Je ne savais pas ce que sa mère**_ _**lui avait fait, mais je savais qu'elle ne le méritait pas, elle était la personne la plus douce et la plus gentille que je connaisse, elle ne méritait pas de pleurer le jour juste avant Noël…**_

\- J'arrive Porc-Épic, _**soufflais-je**_, attends-moi devant ta maison je serais là dans 10 minutes, ok ?

_**Un simple hochement de tête fut sa réponse avant que le miroir ne retrouve sa surface réfléchissante.**_

_**Courant jusqu'à ma chambre, j'attrapais rapidement un pull et un jean les passant après avoir enlevé le pyjama que je n'avais pas quitté de la journée, attrapant également une paire de botte plate noir et une veste Moldu de la même couleur que je mis rapidement.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'habiller en Sorcière pour aller la chercher, je savais que sa maison se trouvait dans un endroit où habitait des personnes dépourvu de pouvoir magique, et il ne fallait pas que notre secret soit révélé par une erreur de**_ _**vêtement.**_

_**Visualisant un cul de sac que je savais à quelques centaines de mètres du lieu de résidence de la famille de Jackie, pour m'y être déjà rendu il y a quelques années alors que l'une de mes meilleures amies habitait dans le quartier, je transplanais rapidement jusqu'à là avant de sortir de cette ruelle, marchant rapidement jusqu'à ce que je voie une chevelure blonde au loin.**_

_**Accélérant, j'arrivais rapidement à sa hauteur, ouvrant mes bras pour qu'elle s'y engouffre, ce qu'elle fit rapidement, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, éclatant en sanglot, me brisant le cœur pour la deuxième fois en une dizaine de minutes, je détestais la voir ainsi, si fragile, si misérable.**_

_**Si cela n'avait pas eu comme conséquence de me faire perdre ma place à Poudlard, ou même de nous séparer, je serais entrée à l'intérieur de la maison pour dire à cette femme qui avait osé la faire pleurer qu'elle était la pire mère qui puisse exister.**_

_**Une mère n'était pas là pour faire pleurer sa seule enfant, mais pour l'aimer et empêcher que la peine l'envahisse, comme c'était le cas à présent.**_

\- Chut Porc-Épic, ça va aller…

\- Je… Je…

\- Chut, tu n'es pas obligée de parler pour le moment, je suis là, je ne vais nulle part,_** murmurais-je, la serrant contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans sa chevelure, elle sentait la lavande, et j'aimais particulièrement cette odeur, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être simplement parce que c'était son odeur à elle.**_

_**Nous restâmes ainsi plus de cinq minutes, juste à profiter l'une de l'autre, ce que nous n'avions pas pu faire depuis deux jours, elle m'avait manqué…**_

_**Et puis, une fois qu'elle fut calmée, je me séparais d'elle, lui remettant une mèche de cheveux en place.**_

\- Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

\- Oui, _**souffla-t-elle**_, _**attrapant ma main entre la sienne**_, on peut partir ? Je ne veux pas rester ici…

\- On doit transplaner un peu plus loin, c'est trop voyant ici, _**lui répondis-je, serrant un peu plus fort sa main entre la mienne, attrapant sa valise de l'autre, avant de la guider jusqu'au même cul de sac dans lequel j'avais transplané la première fois, nous ramenant jusqu'à chez moi, en sécurité...**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Il m'avait fallu environ une demi-heure après être rentré chez moi avec elle, pour comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé ne faisant que grandir le ressentiment que j'avais envers sa mère.**_

_**La guidant jusqu'à la cuisine, je la laissais s'asseoir sur le rebord du comptoir avant de prendre la direction du réfrigérateur, en sortant deux bouteilles de Bierraubeurre, en tendant une à Jackie qui l'attrapa, me remerciant d'un rapide sourire.**_

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? _**Tentais-je, essayant de la faire sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis qu'elle m'avait raconté ce qu'il c'était passé, elle semblait totalement vidée de toute son énergie.**_

\- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim, _**souffla-t-elle, ayant du mal à garder ses yeux ouvert.**_

\- Ok, alors que dirais-tu de mettre une couverture ou deux devant le feu et de se faire une petite sieste, juste toi et moi ?

\- Je ne suis pas fatiguée, _**tenta-t-elle me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, elle dormait quasiment debout mais n'était pas fatiguée.**_

\- Porc Épic, je vois que tu es fatiguée, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas dormir ?

\- Et si quand je me réveillais j'avais rêvé de tout ça ? Et si quand je me réveillais j'étais toujours chez moi avec ma mère ?

\- Jacks… Tu n'es pas en train de rêver, tu es bien ici avec moi. Et tu vas rester avec moi jusqu'à la rentrée scolaire, on va fêter Noël ensemble demain, se souhaiter la bonne année au coin du feu ou peu importe où tu veux aller, on est ensemble.

_**Semblant retrouver un peu de tranquillité d'esprit, Jackie sembla se détendre me faisant même un petit sourire qui me rassura, ça allait aller, il lui fallait juste faire une petite sieste maintenant.**_

\- Bien, maintenant que tout ceci est réglé tu vas me faire un plaisir de te reposer un peu, je vais chercher des couvertures…

_**Tentant de m'éloigner, je fus retenu par Jackie qui m'attira contre elle, me prenant dans ses bras, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.**_

\- J'avais juste besoin de ça, _**souffla-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille**_, tu resteras avec moi pendant que je ferais ma "sieste" ?

\- Je te l'ai dit, je ne te quitte pas jusqu'à la fin des vacances, tu vas devoir me supporter.

_**Elle semblait tellement vulnérable en cet instant, j'avais véritablement l'impression de découvrir une toute autre personne que celle que j'avais l'habitude de côtoyer et je haïssais sa mère d'avoir fait ressortir ce pan de sa personnalité.**_

_**Posant tendrement un baiser sur son front, je réussis à m'extraire de son étreinte, prenant la direction de ma chambre…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Je la regardais dormir, elle avait un petit sourire sur ses lèvres entre-ouverte et parfois, un mot s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres me faisant doucement rire, elle était tout bonnement adorable…**_

_**Posant un baiser sur son front, je me levais, remettant une buche dans la cheminé avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de faire un repas spécial demain soir, mais la présence de Jackie changeait la donne, je voulais qu'elle est un Noël parfait, même si nous n'étions que toutes les**_ _**deux.**_

\- Sam ? _**Soufflais-je, ne voulant pas parler trop fort pour éviter que Jacks ne se réveille**_ _**au son de ma voix.**_

\- Oui Maitresse ? _**Demanda l'Elf en apparaissant devant moi.**_

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles faire quelques courses pour moi, nous avons une invitée pour le reste des vacances.

\- Puis-je vous demander qui est-ce Maitresse ? _**S'enquit Sam, ses oreilles bougeant dans tous les sens montrant son excitation.**_

\- Oui tu peux, c'est Jackie, _**ne pus-je m'empêcher de sourire tandis que mon Elf de maison semblait lui aussi ravis de cette nouvelle, je savais qu'il aimait beaucoup Jackie, il ne s'en était jamais caché.**_

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle Maitresse, je suis content de savoir que vous ne serez pas seule pour les fêtes, puis-je savoir ce que je dois aller vous chercher ?

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Petite info comme ça, j'ai commencé à écrire un début de fics SwanQueen pour quand j'aurais fini celle-ci, si certains veulent déjà le résumé n'hésitez pas à me le demander par Review ou par MP, je pourrais l'envoyer, le titre provisoire pour le moment serait "I Wish".  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 11 de cette fiction, qui est déjà écrit !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonjour, nous sommes Samedi, donc voici le chapitre 11 de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire si ce n'est rappeler que ni Bloomington, ni Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent.**_

_**Sinon Tonks, Lupin et Fred ne seraient pas décédés dans la Bataille de Poudlard il y a 17 ans tout juste.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture si vous passez par ici !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**_ :

_**Je fus tirée de mon sommeil par de douce caresse sur mon visage, lâchant un soupir, j'ouvris les yeux, les laissant papillonner quelques instants afin qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité dans la pièce.**_

\- Hey Porc-Epic, tu as bien dormi ?

\- Comme un charme, _**réussi-je à dire d'une voix un peu plus rauque qu'en temps normal, avant d'étouffer un bâillement, déclenchent un petit rire du côté de Catherine me faisant sourire, j'adorais le son de son rire, c'était l'une des plus belles choses que je n'avais jamais entendu.**_

\- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai prévu une petite soirée plateau TV et film et il est tout bonnement hors de question que tu t'endormes en plein milieu du film.

\- Je croyais que l'électrique ne marchait pas chez toi ? Enfin, c'est ce que j'en ai déduit quand tu m'as dit que le téléphone ne passait pas là où tu serais.

\- J'ai demandé à un très bon ami de mes parents de me bidouiller une télévision il y a quelques temps déjà, il aime beaucoup toucher à tout ce qui est technologie moldu.

\- Ah oui ? Mais ce n'est pas interdit de faire ça ? _**Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, j'étais certaine d'avoir entendu parler de ça pendant les cours que je prenais sur les plateaux de tournages il y a quelques années.**_

\- Monsieur Weasley dirige le Service des détournements de l'artisanat moldu, donc je ne pense pas qu'il se mettrait lui-même en prison, _**me répondit-elle, le sourire amusée qu'elle affichait montrait bien qu'elle appréciait l'ironie de la situation.**_

\- Je vois, donc je suppose que tu ne risques rien en l'ayant chez toi.

\- Rien du tout en effet et puis de toute façon je connais beaucoup trop de monde au Ministère pour avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais les Stark sont une ancienne famille de sorcier, sang-pur, tout ça…, _**rétorqua-t-elle en bombant faussement le torse me faisant rire.**_

_**Elle était adorable, je me demandais comment quelqu'un pouvait arriver à la détester, bien sûr en classe elle le montrait bien moins, mais si j'avais réussie à m'en rendre compte tout le monde le pourrait pas vrai ?**_

_**Recevant un baiser sur ma joue de sa part, elle se releva avec délicatesse avant de me tendre sa main, attendant que je la prenne ce que je fis quelques minutes plus tard, me retrouvant debout sur mes jambes.**_

\- J'ai fait monter tes affaires dans ma chambre, mais je peux les installer dans l'une des chambres d'amis si tu le préfères.

\- Catherine… A quel moment pourrais-tu douter de mon envie de passer les nuits de ses trois prochaines semaines à tes côtés ? Je te croyais plus sûre de toi sur ce genre de chose, _**lançais-je amusée, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de poser un baiser sur sa joue, à la commissure de ses lèvres.**_

\- Je préfère m'en assurer, je ne voudrais pas t'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Cath', tu ne m'obliges à rien, tu ne m'as jamais obligée à faire quoi que ce soit, je le fais parce que je suis volontaire, parce que tu es toi et que je ne voudrais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_**Il était rassurant de voir que parfois je n'étais pas la seule à avoir certaines craintes, de savoir qu'il arrivait aussi à Catherine d'avoir peur de faire quelque chose de mal.**_

_**Ca me permettait aussi de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à tenir à cette relation, même si nous ne l'étions jamais dits je savais qu'elle m'aimait à sa manière…**_

\- Hum… Et si je te montrais notre chambre alors, comme ça tu pourrais te changer pour te mettre en pyjama, ou au moins dans quelque chose de plus confortable.

\- Je te suis, _**souris-je doucement, la laissant prendre ma main pour m'entraîner à l'étage jusqu'à une chambre très spacieuse, décorée dans les tons verts et argent,**_ Serpentard jusqu'au bout hein, _**constatais-je en entrant dans la pièce, voyant ma valise sur le couvre lit vert.**_

\- Et oui, ses couleurs te poursuivront toi aussi après ta scolarité j'en suis persuadée, me sourit-elle à son tour, avant de lâcher ma main, je te laisse te changer, je retourne en bas, j'ai encore quelques petits trucs à superviser dans la cuisine pour notre soirée.

_**Acquiesçant à ses propos, je la laissais quitter la chambre me laissant seule ici.**_

_**Ouvrant ma valise, j'en sortis rapidement un legging de couleur noir, ainsi qu'un pull**_ _**à manche longue gris.**_

_**Les enfilant rapidement, j'entrepris ensuite de faire le tour de la chambre, ne trouvant rien de très personnel dans la pièce si ce n'est deux photos.**_

_**Sur l'une d'elle se trouvait une Catherine plus jeune, un peu plus que sur la photo que j'avais pu trouver dans la Gazette des Sorciers, elle devait avoir tout au plus 13 ans, à ses côtés**_ _**se trouvait un jeune garçon à peine plus jeune qu'elle, environ 10-11 ans tous deux avaient l'uniforme de Poudlard.**_

_**Sur celui de ma petite amie version miniature se trouvait l'insigne que tout Serpentard devait porter, un Serpent sur un fond vert et gris, le garçon par contre lui n'avait pas encore d'insigne sur le sien, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas encore été répartit.**_

_**Derrière les deux enfants se trouvait une femme et un homme, les parents de Catherine sans aucun doute possible, la femme était le portrait craché de ma petite amie, les mêmes cheveux blonds bouclés, les mêmes yeux bruns légèrement en amande, le même sourire espiègle…**_

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé la photo de famille, _**retentit la voix de Catherine derrière moi, me**_ _**faisant sursauter.**_

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vraiment fouiller, je…

\- Hey, ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle était cachée ou quoi que ce soit, j'aime la regarder avant de dormir, ça me permet de me rappeler qu'avant le drame nous étions une famille unie, que mes parents nous aimaient…

_**Attrapant la main de Catherine avec la mienne, je la portais rapidement à mes lèvres, l'embrassant, lui montrant ainsi que j'étais là, que je ne la lâchais pas.**_

\- Et depuis quelques temps, il y a une autre photo sur la table de nuit, _**ajouta-t-elle en essayant de se reprendre, de ne pas pleurer devant moi.**_

_**Jetant un coup d'œil à la deuxième photo que je n'avais pas pris la peine de regarder encore,**_ _**je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaitre notre photo, la même que j'avais pris soin de retirer de sous mon oreiller en partant.**_

\- Je sais que je suis nul pour tout ce qui est sentiment, je suis même une véritable handicapée des sentiments, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, je ne suis pas encore capable de te dire à quel point, mais j'y travaille, _**avait-elle laissé échapper en se mettant à rougir, baissant**_ le regard pour éviter le mien.

\- Je tiens à toi aussi Catherine, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de me parler de tes sentiments, tu n'as jamais à avoir honte de me parler de quoi que ce soit, c'est à ça que sert une petite amie non ?

_**Me servant de ma main libre, je la posais sous son menton afin de lui faire relever la tête, rencontrant ses deux amandes brunes, les mêmes que sa maman sur la photo, c'était vraiment étrange de voir à quel point elles se ressemblaient.**_

_**Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, je posais tendrement les lèvres sur les siennes, lâchant sa main pour pouvoir passer mes bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir le baiser, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de ma taille.**_

_**Je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à m'entendre lui dire que je l'aimais, comme je savais qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à me le dire, alors je faisais passer toutes mes émotions dans ce baiser, espérant qu'elle les comprenne…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**La soirée de la veille c'était très bien passé, nous avions regardé le film préféré du moment de Catherine, une histoire d'adolescent qui doivent tuer les autres pour gagner des jeux et apporter la gloire à leur district.**_

_**Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ce film avant, mais d'après Catherine il faisait un carton du côté moldu et il y avait même des livres, c'était d'ailleurs eux qui avaient donné vie à ce film si j'avais tout suivit.**_

_**Après le film je m'étais laissée entraîner à l'étage, m'installant dans les bras de la jolie blonde, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire, ce matin encore j'étais bloquée chez moi avec aucune chance de pouvoir la voir avant la rentrée, et maintenant j'étais là, avec elle dans son lit.**_

_**C'était le Paradis, ou tout du moins ça s'en rapprochait fortement…**_

\- Une Noise pour tes pensées, _**souffla Catherine au creux de mon oreille, me faisant frissonner.**_

\- Seulement une Noise ?! _**M'exclamais-je offusquée en me redressant, m'appuyant sur mon coude la regarder une petite moue sur le visage.**_

\- Dis-toi que je pourrais toujours les avoir gratuitement mais je te propose quand même une Noise, c'est toujours ça de prit,_** rétorqua-t-elle amusée en me faisant un clin d'œil.**_

\- Rien que pour ça je ne te dirais rien, _**répondis-je en me retournant, me mettant dos à elle avant de fermer les yeux.**_

\- Jackie ?... Jacks ?... Porc Epic ?...

_**Gardant les yeux fermés, j'avais tout le mal du monde à ne pas laisser un sourire s'installer sur mon visage, je n'étais bien entendu pas fâcher du tout, je voulais juste l'embêter un peu et ça semblait très bien fonctionner.**_

\- Ne boude pas s'il te plait, souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix bien trop adorable pour que j'arrive à lui résister.

Me retournant et ouvrant les yeux afin de pouvoir la voir, je ne mis pas trop longtemps à comprendre que je m'étais faites avoir en beauté, en effet, elle affichait un énorme sourire de victoire.

\- Saleté de Serpentard ! _**Grognais-je, déclenchant un léger rire de sa part.**_

\- Je te rappelle que tu es aussi Serpentard que moi Jacks.

\- Je te déteste, _**marmonnais-je, sachant qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, déclenchant un autre petit rire.**_

\- Je sais que c'est faux Porc Epic, mais bien essayé, _**me susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, me serrant contre elle malgré mes protestations, qui cessèrent rapidement, j'étais trop bien dans ses bras.**_

_**Fermant les yeux, m'installant confortablement dans le creux de son cou, je ne tardais pas à m'endormir, un petit sourire aux lèvres…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, même une toute petite pour me donner votre avis.**_

_**J'ai pris un peu de retard donc j'ai à peine commencé à écrire le suivant, j'espère l'avoir fini pour samedi mais je ne suis pas sûr.**_

_**Je vous dis peut-être à samedi prochain, sinon ça sera pour la semaine d'après.**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour et désolée pour le retard, habituellement je poste le samedi, mais je n'avais pas fini d'écrire le chapitre.**_

_**Mais cette fois-ci, c'est bon, il est écrit, alors je peux vous le poster.**_

_**Je répète encore et toujours que rien ne m'appartient, que ce soit Bloomington ou Harry Potter.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Assise sur mon canapé, j'attendais que Jackie descende, elle était en train de se préparer pour notre soirée dans l'une des salles de bains de l'étage.**_

_**Quand je lui avais annoncé que ce soir nous dînions en tête à tête, elle avait tenu à se préparer seule, ne voulant pas que je la vois avant qu'elle descende, elle voulait me faire une**_ _**surprise.**_

_**Alors je lui avais promis de ne monter sous aucun prétexte une fois que je serais**_ _**moi-même prête et je ne voulais pas la fâcher le soir de Noël, alors je l'attendais ici, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas mettre encore dix ans pour descendre.**_

_**Je savais être patiente quelques temps, mais je n'étais pas connue pour ça et là j'étais en**_ _**train d'arriver à mon quota maximum.**_

_**J'étais d'ailleurs à deux doigts de l'appeler pour lui demander ce qui lui prenait autant de temps, quand j'entendis le verrou de la porte de la salle de bain retentir à l'étage, puis le**_ _**bruit d'une paire de talon retentir sur le sol en parquet du couloir.**_

_**Sentant mon cœur battre à la chamade, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se perdre sur la**_ _**magnifique silhouette qui s'approchait de moi.**_

_**Jacks avait une magnifique robe bleu foncé lui arrivant juste au-dessus du genou, ses**_ _**cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon laissant juste sa frange droite parfaitement coiffée et dégageant sa nuque, nuque autour de laquelle se trouvait un collier argenté dont je**_ _**n'arrivais pas à discerner le motif d'ici.**_

_**M'approchant hésitante, je me stoppais en bas des escaliers ne pouvant m'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, elle était vraiment splendide, un véritable ange tombé du ciel.**_

\- Alors comment me trouves-tu ? _**Demanda-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, je retirais ce que je venais de dire, elle n'était pas un ange, elle était un véritable démon tentateur.**_

\- Tu es… Parfaite, _**réussi-je à dire, provoquant à léger rougissement sur ses joues.**_

\- Tu es parfaite toi aussi, le rouge est vraiment une couleur qui te va à merveille.

\- Merci, _**souris-je avant de lui tendre une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, me laissant la guider jusqu'au salon où j'avais tout fait préparer.**_

_**Lui tirant la chaise en parfaite Gentlewoman, je la laissais s'asseoir avant de regagner ma place, laissant à Sam le soin de nous apporter l'apéritif.**_

_**J'avais voulu l'aider, mais il avait tout bonnement refusé, j'étais certes sa Maitresse et il n'avait en théorie pas le droit de m'envoyer paître, mais il voulait que je passe une bonne soirée alors je n'avais rien dit.**_

\- Maîtresse Catherine, Maîtresse Jackie, que puis-je vous servir comme apéritif ? _**Demanda le petit Elf de Maison en faisant une petite courbette qui me fit doucement sourire.**_

\- Je vais prendre un jus d'Ananas, _**répondit Jackie en rougissant, évitant de me regarder ce qui me fit froncer les sourcils.**_

\- Jacks ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- Jacks ?

\- Ok… Ok… Ok…, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis une gamine parce que je préfère boire un jus d'Ananas plutôt que de l'alcool, comme sont censées le faire les grandes personnes.

_**Elle semblait véritablement gênée que je puisse penser ça, ce qui me fit soupirer tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.**_

\- Porc-Epic, _**soufflais-je, avant de prendre sa main dans la mienne, lui caressant le dessus de la dîtes mains du pouce,**_ tu n'as pas à être gênée par ça, ok ? Tu peux boire ce que tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas, je ne te jugerais jamais, parce que je sais que tu aurais de quoi me juger moi aussi si tu le voulais. Maintenant que dirais-tu de simplement profiter de notre soirée sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, juste toi et moi.

\- Ok, _**acquiesça Jackie avec un petit sourire, me rendant le mien tandis que je demandais à Sam de m'apporter à moi aussi un Jus d'Ananas, provoquant un levage d'yeux au ciel de la part de Jackie et un clin d'œil de ma part.**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le dessert, un mille-feuille à la fraise, avait été engloutis en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.**_

_**M'étirant tel un chat sur ma chaise, je fermais quelques instants les yeux avant de les rouvrir presque immédiatement en pensant à ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, c'était l'heure des cadeaux, ce qui voulait dire que j'allais enfin pouvoir offrir à Jackie ce que j'avais prévu depuis maintenant presque un mois.**_

_**Quittant la table, je posais un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de ma petite amie avant de quitter la pièce, ne lui laissant pas le temps de me demander où est-ce que j'allais.**_

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes ! Lançais-je une fois que j'étais déjà à la moitié des escaliers, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas de trop de me voir partir comme ça, d'un coup.

_**Ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'ouvris la porte de mon dressing avant d'attraper une boîte qui se trouvait dans la poche de l'un de mes manteaux "moldu", quittant rapidement la**_ _**pièce, pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.**_

_**Dans des instants comme celui-ci j'avais l'impression d'être retournée à l'adolescence, voir même à l'enfance, quand je n'avais qu'une hâte le soir de Noël, ouvrir les cadeaux, sauf que cette fois-ci j'avais juste hâte que Jackie voit son cadeau.**_

_**Je n'étais peut-être pas capable de lui dire de vive voix comment je me sentais, mais je pouvais toujours le lui dire avec ce cadeau.**_

_**Entrant à nouveau dans le salon, la boite cachée dans mon dos, je m'avançais doucement jusqu'à elle avant de sortir mes mains de derrière mon dos, lui tendant son cadeau, sentant mon cœur battre à 100 à l'heure dans ma poitrine, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait lui plaire.**_

\- Quand je suis entrée dans la boutique et que je l'ai vu, j'ai su directement que c'était ce que je voulais t'offrir pour Noël, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

_**La laissant ouvrir le paquet, mon cœur battant à la chamade dans ma poitrine, à tel point que je pensais qu'il allait en sortir, je retins mon souffle quand elle souleva le couvercle prenant le collier qu'il contenait entre ses mains.**_

_**Le pendentif attaché au collier était un cœur en argent, sur lequel était inscrit ce que je n'arrivais pas encore à lui dire à haute-voix "I Love You".**_

\- Catherine… Il… Il est magnifique, _**souffla-t-elle ses yeux se remplissant de larme, tandis qu'elle se levait de sa chaise pour me prendre dans ses bras, approchant ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me souffler un léger,**_ moi aussi je t'aime, _**faisant s'arrêter mon cœur un cours instant, tandis que mon souffle se coupait tellement l'émotion me submergeais, je n'avais plus à avoir peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas, non elle aussi avait des sentiments pour moi et c'était la plus merveilleuse des nouvelles…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le lendemain je fus réveillée par un cri de Jackie, me faisant ouvrir les yeux avec une rapidité jamais égalée, si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit chez moi je ne m'en remettrais jamais.**_

_**La cherchant du regard, totalement réveillée maintenant, je poussais un soupir de soulagement en la voyant devant la fenêtre de ma chambre, tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille à qui on avait annoncé que Noël se déroulerait pendant une semaine d'affilée.**_

\- Que ce passe-t-il Jacks ? _**Demandais-je en me frottant les yeux, avant de me lever pour la rejoindre devant la fenêtre, attrapant ma robe de chambre au passage, l'air c'était un peu refroidie pendant la nuit dans la pièce.**_

\- Il a neigé toute la nuit et ça continue, _**me répondit-elle visiblement ravis de la situation, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mon cas, je n'étais pas vraiment très fan de la neige, c'était froid, sa s'infiltrait partout, tu finissais toujours trempée et en plus de ça avec ma chance, j'allais encore bien tomber malade.**_

_**Retenant une grimace pour ne pas gâcher la joie de Jackie, je passais mes bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre moi avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue.**_

\- Tu ne veux pas retourner au lit avec moi ? J'ai envie de faire la grâce-matinée, Sam peut nous préparer notre petit-déjeuner et on peut trainasser au lit toute la journée.

_**Se retournant dans mes bras, Jackie plongea ses yeux dans les miens, m'hypnotisant comme à chaque fois, je n'avais pas encore réussie à déterminer la couleur exacte de ses yeux, tantôt bleu clair, il devenait quasiment brun par moment, principalement quand elle était en colère d'ailleurs, ce que je n'espérais jamais voir contre moi.**_

_**Aujourd'hui il était bleu ciel, comprenant par la petite étincelle s'y trouvant qu'elle n'avait clairement pas envie de faire la grâce-matinée, je retins un soupir, je sentais que ce qu'elle allait me proposer n'allait pas me plaire, mais que j'allais l'accepter juste pour lui faire plaisir et voir son magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres roses.**_

\- Et si on allait plutôt profiter de la neige, on pourrait construire un bonhomme de neige, ou faire une bataille de boule de neige, je n'ai pas pensé à mettre ma luge dans mes bagages alors je ne pense pas qu'on pourra faire une ou deux descentes quelques part, à moins que tu n'en es une… Et je parle trop, _**termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire contrit, ses yeux brillants de joies.**_

\- Un peu, mais c'est mignon, _**répondis-je en posant un baiser sur son nez, sachant pertinemment que j'allais dire oui à tout ce qu'elle voudrait, j'étais même prête à métamorphose n'importe quel objet pour qu'elle puisse faire de la luge si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.**_

\- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que tu me ferais faire n'importe quoi, je vais me trouver quelque chose de chaud à me mettre sur le dos, hors de question que je termine ses vacances couchées au fond de mon lit avec la grippe !

_**JK/CS**_

_**Une heure plus tard, après avoir petit-déjeuner et s'être préparée, nous étions sorties toutes les deux, Jackie me tirant par le bras, me lâchant seulement une fois qu'elle se fut lancée dans**_ _**la poudreuse, bien décidée à faire un ange, agitant ses bras de haut en bas.**_

\- Viens avec moi ! Fais un ange toi aussi ! _**S'exclama avec entrain ma petite amie, relevant la tête pour me regarder.**_

\- Je…

\- S'il te plait, _**souffla-t-elle, faisant une petite moue qui me fit soupirer, je n'arrivais pas à lui résister.**_

_**M'approchant d'elle, je me laissais tomber à côté de Jackie, m'allongeant dans la neige, sentant le froid mordant de la poudreuse s'infiltrer malgré les nombreuses couches de vêtements que j'avais mise.**_

_**Agitant mes bras, je tentais de faire moi aussi un ange dans la neige, retenant un juron quand je sentis de la neige sur mes poignets et cela malgré les gants et l'énorme veste moldu que j'avais enfilée.**_

_**Décidant que je m'étais assez roulée dans la neige, je me relevais en position assise afin de pouvoir regarder Jackie.**_

_**Malheureusement, je n'en eu pas le temps, puisque je reçu une boule de neige en plein sur le visage, me faisant crier de surprise tandis qu'un peu de neige tombait dans mon écharpe une moue de dégoût prenant place sur mes lèvres, je détestais la neige.**_

\- Jacks, tout mais pas ça, je t'en supplie, je veux bien construire un bonhomme de neige, transformer une buche en une luge de compétition, mais j'en t'en supplie ne commence pas une bataille de boule de neige… Parce que sinon, crois-moi tu l'as perdra.

\- Je n'ai jamais perdu une bataille de boule de neige, _**répondit Jackie en haussant les épaules**_, je ne pense pas que ça soit maintenant que ça va commencer.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais, surtout quand ta petite amie se trouve être la Directrice de la Maison la plus fourbe de Poudlard.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas tricher ! _**S'exclama ma petite brune en fronçant les sourcils.**_

\- Ca serait très mal me connaitre que de penser le contraire, rétorquais-je avec un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que oui, j'allais tricher et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça.

\- Si tu triches, je triche aussi dans ce cas, _**dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse sur les lèvres, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, me faisant rire.**_

\- Oh tu peux tricher, je t'en prie, sauf que je connais beaucoup plus de sort que toi, j'en connais même un qui me permet de fabriquer des leurs de moi-même, ou un autre qui créé un énorme bonhomme de neige dont la seule fonction serait de te foncer dessus pour te recouvrir de neige, tu veux toujours jouer ?

\- Je te déteste ! _**Maugréa Jackie.**_

\- Non, tu ne me détestes pas et tu le sais, _**soufflais-je au creux de son oreille**_, maintenant que dirais-tu de faire un bonhomme de neige ?

_**Me relevant, je l'attrapais par le bras avant de la faire se relever, la trainant à ma suite afin qu'elle se mette elle aussi à l'œuvre…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, dans le prochain chapitre du point de vue de Jackie, les filles assisteront à une réception pour le Nouvel An au Ministère de la Magie.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à publier samedi prochain, comme je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, alors on verra bien.**_

_**Je vous dis à bientôt !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonsoir, je sais qu'il est tard, mais voici le chapitre 13 que je viens de finir à l'instant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Il se passe à Nouvel An comme je l'avais dit dans le petit texte de fin du chapitre précédent.**_

_**Je rappelle encore et toujours, que bien sûr ni Bloomington, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Entrant dans le Ministère de la Magie par l'une des cheminés raccordé au réseau, je laissais Catherine me guider dans le bâtiment, elle semblait connaitre l'endroit comme sa poche ce qui me surprit quelque peu.**_

_**Je n'étais pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée d'être ici, je ne savais pas si ma mère avait été invitée, mais il était possible que ça soit le cas.**_

_**Je savais bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse me reconnaitre avec le sortilège de Glamour que Catherine avait posé sur moi, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être nerveuse.**_

_**J'avais déjà assisté à un bon nombre de fête du genre, mais je n'y étais jamais très à l'aise, au moins cette fois-ci je n'aurais pas à tomber sur un ou une quelconque fan de la série qui voudrait un autographe, rameutant l'ensemble des personnes présentes vers nous, j'étais ici anonymement, personne ne devait savoir pour Catherine et moi.**_

\- Ca doit être dans la Grande Salle de Réception à droite, _**me dit-elle en serrant ma main un peu plus fort pour que je sorte de mes pensées.**_

\- J'ai l'impression que tu connais cet endroit comme si tu y avais passé toute ta vie.

\- Oh, ça, ça doit être parce que ma meilleure amie a travaillé ici pendant quelques temps et je venais souvent lui rendre visite avant d'avoir mon poste à Poudlard.

\- Ok, ceci explique cela.

_**La laissant me guider vers une grande porte, située à droite du Grand Hall du Ministère, j'inspirais une dernière fois l'air à plein poumon, essayant de me donner du courage.**_

\- Prête à y aller ?

\- Je suppose oui, rappelle moi pourquoi on est ici, _**répondis-je en regardant la grande porte devant laquelle nous nous étions arrêtées.**_

\- Parce que je suis obligée de faire acte de présence à la fête de Nouvel An du Ministère, comme tous les ans, mais tu vas voir, je suis persuadée que tout va très bien se passer et si quelqu'un t'embête je serais là pour te défendre, tu n'as rien à craindre.

_**Je n'avais rien à craindre, ça je le savais, c'est juste que je n'étais vraiment pas fan des soirées du genre, surtout celle-ci ou ma couverture pouvait être découverte à tout moment.**_

_**Me laissant entraîner dans la Salle dont la porte venait d'être ouverte juste devant nous, subjuguer par la beauté des lieux.**_

_**Des stalactites étaient accrochées au plafond, tandis que de la neige magique donnait une**_ _**allure féérique à la pièce.**_

\- C'est magnifique, _**soufflais-je, les yeux brillant devant chaque petit détail de la pièce, essayant d'attraper un flocon de ma main libre, mais je ne ressentis aucun froid quand je réussis à en avoir un, c'était très certainement le genre de neige qui plaisait beaucoup à Catherine.**_

\- J'avoue qu'ils se sont surpassés cette année, _**me répondit-elle en me guidant jusqu'à un groupe de personne.**_

\- Eli', _**sourit-elle à une grande blonde aux yeux vert, me lâchant la main quelques instants pour lui faire la bise, avant de faire pareille avec toutes les personnes présentes.**_

\- Cath', ça fait longtemps, il faudrait vraiment que l'on arrive à se voir en dehors des Galas organisés par le Ministère.

\- Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais avec ma fonction de Professeur à Poudlard et aussi celle de Directrice de la Maison Serpentard, j'ai très peu de temps pour moi.

\- Pourtant, il semblerait que tu es réussie à rencontrer une jeune femme pendant ton peu de temps libre, _**rétorqua amusée celle que Catherine avait appelé "Eli" en se tournant dans ma direction.**_

\- Oh, je te présente Emma Mills ma petite amie depuis quelques mois, _**me présenta-t-elle, me faisant sourire légèrement, nous avions décidé de me changer de prénom et de nom, afin de me permettre de passer incognito et après quelques temps à discuter, j'avais proposé de mixer le prénom de mon costume d'Halloween, avec le nom de famille de celui de Catherine et elle avait adoré l'idée, **_Emma je te présente Elisabeth Myles, la personne avec qui j'ai fait les 400 coups quand je n'étais encore qu'une élève à Poudlard.

\- Attends, toi tu as fait les 400 coups à Poudlard ?

\- Bien sûr, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'avais été une élève obéissante pendant toute ma scolarité ?

\- Sachant que tu m'as plusieurs fois dit que tu terrorisais tout élève qui avait le malheur de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers dans ta classe, ça me surprend un peu, _**rétorquais-je amusée par ce que je venais de découvrir.**_

\- Je ne les terrorise pas arrêtes un peu, je suis juste très à cheval sur le règlement.

\- Catherine, tu es tellement à cheval sur le règlement que j'ai entendu dire par la petite sœur d'une amie, que tu as quasiment fait pleurer une fille en Septième Année, _**répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, bien entendu je ne pouvais pas dire que j'avais vu Rachel à deux doigts de fondre en larme pendant l'un de ses cours, parce que dans ce cas autant dévoiler ma véritable identité tout de suite.**_

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si c'est une pleurnicheuse, elle n'a qu'à s'endurcirent un peu, si elle veut réussir dans la vie.

_**Levant les yeux au ciel devant la mauvaise fois évidente de ma petite amie à cet instant précis, je décidais de changer de sujet, me tournant vers la meilleure amie de Catherine avec un immense sourire.**_

\- Et si vous me racontiez ce que ma parfaite petite amie à bien pu faire pendant sa scolarité ?

\- Ca va prendre un petit bout de temps, mais ça va nous permettre de nous occuper pendant la soirée, que diriez-vous d'aller chercher un verre d'abord ?

\- Je vous suis ! _**Lançais-je en essayant de dissimuler mon enthousiasme, tandis que Catherine nous suivait en grommelant qu'Elisabeth n'avait vraiment pas besoin de m'apprendre tout ça…**_

_**JK/CS**_

\- Suis-moi, _**me souffla Catherine en attrapant ma main, me coupant dans ma discussion avec son amie Elisabeth, ne me laissant même pas le temps de dire au revoir, ne me laissant pas le temps de dire le moindre mot, me faisant sortir de la pièce quasiment en courant.**_

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

\- Tu verras, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, _**me répondit-elle en m'entrainant jusqu'à une aire de transplanage au pas de course, **_surtout accroche toi à moi, ne me lâche pas, _**me prévint elle en me regardant dans les yeux, me laissant le temps d'acquiescer avant de transplaner, m'emmenant je ne savais où.**_

_**Quand nous eûmes finalement atterrie, là où Catherine souhaitait m'emmener, je me retins de pousser un cri de surprise.**_

_**Devant nous s'étendait la Tamise, nous étions en plein centre de Londres, tout en haut de la Grande Roue, je n'étais pas du genre à avoir le vertige et heureusement, parce que l'on était vraiment très haut.**_

\- Catherine qu'est-ce que…

\- Chut…, _**souffla-t-elle en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres**_, il me reste moins d'une minute pour t'enlever se sortilège de Glamour, je veux t'embrasser pour la Nouvelle Année avec ta véritable apparence, _**ajouta Catherine avant de sortir sa baguette, annulant le sort qui me retenait dans le corps de cette personne que je n'étais pas.**_

_**A peine eu-t-elle rangée sa baguette que les douze coups de Minuit de l'horloge se trouvant au centre de Londres que le monde entier connaissait sous le nom de "Big Ben" se mettaient à retentir, tandis qu'un énorme feu d'artifice éclairait toute la Tamise.**_

_**Mais je n'eus pas le temps de bien le voir, puisqu'au même moment, Catherine s'empara de mes lèvres, me provoquant un véritable feu d'artifice dans l'estomac en même temps que l'envole d'un millier de papillon.**_

\- Bonne Année Porc Epic.

\- Bonne Année Catherine…

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours !**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre, retour à Poudlard, le Directeur qui commence à se poser des questions à propos de Catherine et Jackie…**_

_**Mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour ne pas trop vous spoiler !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine si tout va bien pour le chapitre 14.**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour, oui je sais, je suis en retard, je suis désolée pour ça mais j'ai organisé un petit jeu sur ma page fan sur Valérie, j'ai rattrapé mon retard dans mes séries et j'ai publié le prologue d'une fanfiction Harry Potter que je vais publier en parallèle avec celle-ci.**_

_**D'ailleurs si certains aiment Harry Potter et veulent me donner leur avis sur mon prologue, je suis preneuse !**_

_**Comme toujours, je rappelle que ni Bloomington, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartienne !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**La fin des vacances était arrivée sans que je ne m'en rende compte, rester avec Jackie tous les jours, me réveiller à ses côtés, regarder ses yeux papillonner, un sourire éclatant s'installer sur ses lèvres, manger en tête à tête avec elle aussi était devenu l'un de mes moments préféré.**_

_**Je savais que je pourrais faire ça toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi connectée à quelqu'un de toute ma vie, elle était ce que l'on pouvait mon âme-sœur, même si je ne me sentais pas encore de le dire à haute-voix.**_

_**Transplanant voie 9 ¾, je lâchais rapidement le bras de Jackie, personne ne devait nous voir avoir des gestes équivoques.**_

_**Pour l'histoire, j'étais allé chercher Jackie dans un hôtel moldu ou elle avait élu domicile pendant les vacances, après c'être disputée avec sa mère et Catherine avait reçu une lettre, par hibou, de**_ _**son élève lui demandant si elle pouvait passer la chercher**_ _**pour l'emmener là où se trouvait le Poudlard Express, parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment marchait les transports moldus.**_

_**C'était le meilleur moyen d'expliquer ma présence au côté de ma petite amie, sans que ça ne paraisse étrange si quelqu'un venait à nous poser la question à un moment ou un autre.**_

\- Je sais que c'est totalement idiot, mais tu vas me manquer, _**souffla-t-elle juste assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre,**_ on va être dans la même école jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais ça ne sera pas pareille, parce qu'on ne sera pas juste toutes les deux.

\- Jack's, je te promets que la fin de l'année sera vite là, tellement vite que tu n'auras pas eu le temps de t'en rendre compte, en plus tu vas avoir les ASPICS à réviser et crois moi, ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, même si tu es une très bonne élève.

\- On pourra toujours se faire des soirées ? Comme avant les vacances ?

\- Bien sûr, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que tu es la seule à aimer nos soirées, je t'enverrais Sam dès que je serais sûr d'avoir une soirée complète à te consacrer, juste toi, moi et un bon feu de cheminée et peut-être une bonne bouteille de vin.

\- J'ai hâte d'y être, _**me sourit-elle doucement, avant de soupirer légèrement**_, j'aimerais tellement te prendre dans mes bras, juste quelques instants.

\- Peut-être ce soir, tu as toujours ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors tu l'utiliseras ce soir, Sam t'avertira quand tu pourras venir, je ne voudrais pas que tu rencontres quelqu'un, même en aillant la cape, si le couloir est trop étroit tu risques de rentre dans un professeur, un élève et ça risque de compliquer nos rencontres.

\- Ok, je te dis à ce soir alors, _**me sourit-t-elle avant d'attraper ses affaires, se détournant pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express qui n'allait pas tarder à**_ _**démarrer, tandis que je fermais**_ _**les yeux, visualisant la grille d'entrée devant l'école avant de transplaner…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Le repas de rentrée venait à peine de commencer et je m'ennuyais déjà, j'avais envie d'être assise face à Jackie pour manger en tête à tête.**_

_**Mais je ne le pouvais pas, elle était une élève, mon élève et notre relation devait encore rester secrète, au moins jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité, après nous n'aurons plus aucun obstacles entre nous.**_

_**Essayant de ne pas garder mon regard fixé sur la table des Serpentards, j'attrapais un morceau de poulet dans mon assiette, le portant à mes lèvres tandis qu'un hibou au plumage gris anthracite se posait devant moi, laissant tomber une lettre avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.**_

_**Fronçant les sourcils, je m'empressais d'attraper la lette, la dépliant avant de lire ce qui était écrit dessus :**_

_"Miss Stark,_

_Veuillez venir dans mon bureau après le repas, j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important._

_Professeur Hecht,_

_Directeur de l'école Poudlard"_

_**Fronçant les sourcils un peu plus de précédemment si c'était possible, je jetais un coup d'œil au Directeur de l'école, mais sans réussir à croiser son regard.**_

_**Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais fait, mais cela devait être assez grave pour qu'il me convoque le jour de la rentrée.**_

_**Peut-être était-ce parce que quelqu'un m'avait vu avec Jackie à la gare, j'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était que ça, que personne ne nous avait vu à un autre moment.**_

_**Il restait juste six mois à tenir, on pouvait le faire pas vrai ? On pouvait tenir sans se faire prendre par quelqu'un ?**_

_**Tout du moins je l'espérais, je ne voulais pas risquer ni mon couple, ni ma place en tant que Professeure ici, même si parfois certains étudiants me fatiguaient j'aimais travailler ici, vraiment.**_

_**Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Jackie, je vis qu'elle me regardait également, cherchant sans aucun doute à savoir ce que contenait la lettre que j'avais reçu, mais ça devrait attendre ce soir, si le Directeur se doutait de quelque chose, il était tout bonnement hors de question que j'ajoute des ingrédients à son chaudron.**_

_**Détournant le regard je me reconcentrais sur mon assiette, mais la lettre m'avait coupée l'appétit, je n'avais vraiment plus faim.**_

_**Posant mes couverts, je me retins de pousser un soupir avant d'attendre, de toute façon je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, espérant que ce n'était pas grave, que ce rendez-vous ne concernait pas ma relation avec Jackie…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Assise sur un siège devant le bureau du Professeur Hecht, le même siège sur lequel Jackie avait pris place lors de sa répartition, je tentais de ne pas faire une crise de panique, de ne pas montrer que quelque chose me dérangeait, sinon il croirait forcément que j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher.**_

\- Catherine, une élève est venue porter à mon attention quelque chose de préoccupant.

\- Quoi donc Monsieur ? _**Demandais-je en me débrouillant pour que ma voix reste linéaire et ne se mette pas à partir dans les aigues, comme elle pouvait le faire quand j'étais stressée.**_

\- Miss Rachel Rodgers vous a vu ce matin, en compagnie de Miss Kirk sur le Quai de la Voie 9 ¾ sans aucune raison apparente, avez-vous une explication à me donner ?

\- Une très bonne Monsieur, _**répondis-je en remerciant mon idée de trouver une parade ce matin avant de partir, ou cas quelqu'un irait cafter, en tout cas Rachel Rodgers allait morfler demain dans mon cours, encore plus que d'habitude, je mettrais un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle sorte de mon cours en pleurant.**_

\- Bien, je vous écoute.

\- Et bien Miss Kirk m'a contacté hier par hibou, elle s'est disputé avec sa mère pendant les vacances et a fini par quitter son domicile pour loger dans un hôtel Moldu, pas très loin du Chemin de Traverse. Elle ne savait pas comment rejoindre la Gare de Londres avec ses bagages et me demandait s'il me serait possible, puisque je suis sa Directrice de Maison, de la chercher pour la guider jusqu'à la Gare de King-Cross ou elle n'avait jamais été par voie Moldu. Je lui ai répondu que je le ferais sans problème et lui ai donné rendez-vous dans un endroit un peu isolé pour que je puisse effectuer un Transplanage d'escorte avec Miss Kirk.

\- Bien, je préfère savoir cela, Miss Rodgers était dans tous ses états, elle disait que vous aviez une liaison avec Miss Kirk, elle n'avait aucune preuve bien sûr si ce n'est des rumeurs, mais j'ai préféré m'assurer que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas le cas Monsieur, je ne me permettrais jamais ce genre d'écart, certains élèves s'amusent juste à lancer des rumeurs sur moi depuis quelques années et d'autres élèves malheureusement un peu influençable les croient.

\- J'en suis navrée Professeure Stark, désormais je saurais qu'il ne faut pas que je crois à toutes ses rumeurs. Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse rejoindre vos appartements.

\- Bien Monsieur, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

\- Vous également Professeure Stark, _**me répondit-il en retournant à ses papiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau, tandis que je sortais du bureau en essayant de ne pas montrer que toute cette discussion m'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne le devrait.**_

_**Fermant la porte du bureau derrière moi, je lâchais un soupir avant de prendre la direction**_ _**de mes appartements, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime.**_

_**Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, j'étais persuadée que dorénavant j'allais être la cible d'une vigilance accrue, cela voulait dire que je devais arrêter de voir Jackie, au moins jusqu'à ce**_ _**que tout cela se calme.**_

_**Si quelqu'un me voyait en sa compagnie je risquais de perdre ma place de Professeure, et je sais que j'avais dit que ma priorité resterait Jackie, mais je ne voulais tout de même pas perdre mon travail.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de se balader sous Glamour à chaque fois qu'elle venait me voir, ce n'était pas possible non plus et qui sait, les Elfes de Poudlard allait peut-être être missionné pour l'espionner dans sa chambre.**_

_**Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec moi, car mes appartements étaient protégés par la magie pour que seul Sam puisse y apparaitre, mais ce n'était pas le cas avec ma petite amie.**_

_**Je devenais peut-être parano, mais je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement, bien que j'essayais de ne pas le montrer de l'extérieur en plein couloir, à l'intérieur de moi c'était le naufrage du Titanic, mon esprit censé était en train de couler.**_

_**Il fallait que je demande à Sam, qu'il lui fasse parvenir une lettre, une ou je lui expliquerais qu'il fallait que nous fassions une pause, parce que c'était trop dangereux de nous voir ensemble pour le moment.**_

_**Poussant les portes de mes appartements, je m'autorisais à pousser un cri, faisant sortir toute ma rage, tandis que je me laissais tomber sur mon canapé.**_

_**Pourquoi ma vie ne pouvait-elle pas être plus simple ? Pourquoi fallait-il que je sois obligée de m'éloigner de la seule personne qui me faisait sourire, qui me donnait envie de vivre ? La vie était tellement injuste.**_

_**Je ne m'étais jamais fait prendre, jamais et la seule fois où j'aimais vraiment la personne avec qui je sortais, il fallait que le Directeur entende parler de rumeurs sur Jackie et moi.**_

_**A cet instant je détestais ma vie et surtout je détestais Rachel Rodgers, si elle pensait que j'étais méchante avant, voyons voir ce qu'elle dirait maintenant qu'elle m'empêchait d'être heureuse et de voir ma petite amie.**_

_**Oh oui, le cours de demain allait être passionnant, je m'en faisais la promesse, j'allais lui préparer un cours dont elle se rappellerait toute sa vie…**_

_**Mais en attendant, il fallait que j'écrive la lettre pour Jackie, que je lui explique toute l'histoire, qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je faisais ça et ça n'allait pas être facile.**_

_**J'espérais juste qu'elle n'allait pas croire que je faisais comme avec les autres, non elle était plus importante, elle avait beaucoup plus d'importance que toutes les autres femmes avec qui j'avais pu avoir une relation, parce qu'elle je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé personne…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que personne ne va me jeter des pierres, promis, ça va s'arranger.**_

_**Mais qu'est-ce que serait une histoire sans éléments perturbateurs de temps en temps, ça serait trop guimauve pour moi et en plus, je trouve qu'à force de faire juste des chapitres ou tout le monde est heureux, je fini par m'ennuyer sévère à les écrire et vous surement à les lire.**_

_**En tout cas, j'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre de la fiction, je ne sais pas si des gens lisent encore cette histoire, mais dans le doute, je continue à publier, sait-on jamais j'ai peut-être une ou deux personne que ça intéresse.**_

_**Je n'ai pas vraiment de retour, si ce n'est "ValtineM" qui a été adorable avec ses reviews, j'ai oublié d'en parler la semaine dernière parce que j'étais assez en retard pour publier et donc assez pressée, mais elles m'ont remotivée à écrire, alors merci !**_

_**Sur ce, je vais me taire et juste vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Je m'ennuyais, cela faisait une heure que j'étais rentrée dans mon dortoir et j'attendais toujours que Sam vienne me dire quand je pourrais venir.**_

_**En plus j'attendais de savoir ce qu'était cette lettre qu'avait reçu Catherine en plein repas, elle avait essayé de montrer que ça ne l'atteignait pas, mais je n'avais pas été dupe, je la connaissais mieux que ça.**_

_**Envoyant valser contre le mur de ma chambre le livre dont j'étais en train de relire la même phrase depuis près de dix minutes, je lâchais un énième soupir, j'étais impatiente, je détestais attendre, surtout quand cela concernait ma petite amie.**_

_**Alors que j'allais me lever pour attraper sa cape d'invisibilité pour aller la voir, et cela même si elle ne m'avait pas encore donné son accord je vis Sam apparaitre devant moi, le visage grave, tout du moins aussi grave que pouvait l'être celui d'un Elfe de Maison, une lettre entre ses mains, extrêmement mal à l'aise**_.

\- Sam ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ma Maitresse m'a demandé de vous donner ceci, vous devez la lire tout de suite Miss, tout est expliqué dedans, elle m'a aussi dit de vous dire qu'elle était désolée.

\- Désolée ? Mais désolée de quoi ?

\- Lisez Miss, tout est expliqué dedans.

\- Ok, _**soufflais-je en attrapant le parchemin qu'il me tendait, avant qu'il ne disparaisse presque**_ _**immédiatement, me faisant froncer les sourcils, tout ceci était définitivement étrange.**_

_**M'empressant d'ouvrir mon courrier, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, le cœur battant à la chamade avant de commencer à lire.**_

_Porc-Epic,_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir pour t'expliquer tout cela de vive voix, mais cela m'est impossible pour le moment._

_Ce que je redoutais par-dessus tout est en partit arrivé, le Directeur a reçu la visite de ton amie Rachel dans son bureau, elle lui a dit nous avons vu ce matin à la Gare de King-Cross et a lancé une nouvelle rumeur en disant que nous étions en couple au Professeur Hecht._

_Heureusement j'ai pu stopper les dommages en racontant la petite histoire que nous avions prévu ce matin au cas où, mais le mal est fait._

_Je pense que je vais être beaucoup plus surveillée maintenant, au moins jusqu'à ce que tout ça se tasse._

_Je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons nous revoir en tête à tête et je suis désolée que tu doives subir tout ça toi aussi._

_Je pense que pour le moment le mieux à faire et d'agir comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas plus que comme une élève et un Professeure, de faire en quelque sorte une pause._

_J'espère que tu m'attendras, parce que moi je te promets de le faire, de ne sortir avec personne._

_Tu as mon cœur, ne l'oublies pas et si un jour tu te mets à douter tu n'aurais cas regarder le collier que tu as autour de ton cou._

_Je t'aime,_

_Catherine._

_**Non, non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas me faire ça pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser tomber maintenant ! Pas après ses deux semaines de rêve que nous venions de**_ _**passer, elle ne pouvait pas me demander de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus la toucher, de ne plus l'embrasser !**_

_**Rachel n'avait pas pu me faire ça, ce n'était pas possible ! Certes je savais qu'elle croyait à toutes ses histoires de rumeurs, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle irait jusqu'à raconter tout ça au**_ _**Directeur de m'école, et tout ça juste parce qu'elle m'avait vu sur la voie 9 ¾ avec Catherine… Si j'aurais su que tout ceci allait se passer comme ça, j'aurais demandé à Catherine de me déposer à King-Cross sous Glamour, au moins nous n'aurions pas eu de soucis.**_

_**Me plaçant en position couchée sur mon lit, j'essayais de retenir mes sanglots, mais je ne réussis pas à le faire très longtemps, puisque rapidement les seuls bruits que l'on entendit dans ma chambre furent ceux-ci et cela jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme tard dans la nuit…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**La seule chose qui me fit me lever le lendemain matin, et ceux malgré mes yeux bouffis par les larmes et par le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu, fut le faites que j'allais pouvoir voir**_ _**Catherine dans la Grande Salle et aussi, je devais l'avouer, parce que Rachel allait surement morfler en cours de Potion juste après, ce qui je devais bien l'avouer allait me faire du bien.**_

_**Avant ça, j'avais eu l'habitude de l'appeler mon amie, mais maintenant c'était fini, elle avait**_ _**osée toucher à la seule chose qui me rendait heureuse ici, ma relation avec Catherine, alors qu'elle ne compte plus sur moi pour essayer de la défendre, non, cette fois-ci je serais une véritable Serpentard, riant avec tous les autres aux malheurs de Rachel Rodgers.**_

_**Quittant ma chambre, je me décidais à ne pas attendre Megan pour aller manger, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me questionne sur mes yeux rouges que je n'avais pas réussie à camoufler, ni même qu'elle se demande pourquoi je ne mangeais pas.**_

_**J'avais l'estomac au bord des lèvres et la moindre mention de nourriture me donnait envie de vomir, heureusement je connaissais un sort qui me permettais de ne rien sentir, c'était**_ _**Catherine qui me l'avait appris en faites, pour que j'arrête de me plaindre de l'odeur de ses potions ou de celles que l'on devait faire en cours.**_

_**Retenant une nouvelle vague de larme qui semblait vouloir sortir d'entre mes paupières clauses, je soupirais, entrant dans la Grande Salle s'en m'en rendre compte, bien trop**_ _**obnubilée par mes pensées à propos de ma petite amie que j'étais interdite de voir pour le moment.**_

_**Relevant difficilement la tête en direction de la table des Professeurs, je poussais soupir à fendre l'âme, mes yeux se remplissant de larme, elle était là, assise droite comme un "I",**_ _**regardant toutes les personnes qui entrait, quand elle croisa son regard j'étouffais un sanglot, détournant le regard.**_

_**Faisant rapidement demi-tour sans même aller m'asseoir à ma table, décidant de prendre la direction de l'infirmerie.**_

_**Je pouvais toujours prétexter une bonne grippe ou une gastro et ainsi sécher les cours pour la journée, je ne me sentais de toute façon pas assez bien pour rester deux heures en face de Catherine sans me mettre à pleurer, tant pis si je loupais la vengeance de ma petite amie envers Rachel, je pourrais toujours demander à Megan de me raconter les cours de la journée…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Trois semaines, trois semaines que je dépérissais, comptant le nombre de jour avant la fin de l'année, qui était définitivement bien trop loin pour moi.**_

_**Je passais mon temps entre ma chambre dans mon dortoir, les cours (Sauf ceux de Catherine que j'évitais comme la peste) et l'infirmerie ou je passais au moins une fois par jour sur ordre de Madame Pomfresh.**_

_**Je ne me nourrissais pas bien ses derniers temps, alors elle avait décrété que je devais passer une fois par jour pour qu'elle me nourrisse par transfusion.**_

_**J'avais bien entendu essayé de protester, mais l'infirmière de l'école n'était pas du genre à prendre "non" comme une réponse convenable.**_

_**Je savais que j'étais un peu ridicule à réagir ainsi, parce que notre situation ne durerait que jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais la voir tous les jours même furtivement dans un couloir c'était trop dure.**_

_**Surtout que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la prendre dans mes bras, la serrer contre moi et ne plus la lâcher, mais je ne le pouvais pas, cela m'était interdit…**_

_**J'avais eu plusieurs rendez-vous avez le Directeur ses dernières semaines également, en effet mon absence répétée aux différents cours de potion n'était pas passée inaperçu, j'avais dû lui expliquer ne plus vouloir suivre ce cours, ayant changé d'avis pendant les vacances d'hiver pour qu'il me laisse en paix, après tout c'était mon choix puisque tous les cours à partir de la 5**__**ème**__** année n'étaient plus que optionnel, ce qui m'arrangeait énormément.**_

_**J'avais également eu à subir un interrogatoire poussé de la part de mes camarades de Septième année, Megan en tête, mais je lui avais expliqué que je m'étais décidée sur mon futur travail et que les potions ne me serviraient en rien, alors autant ne pas me donner plus de travail que nécessaire, surtout quand il y avait les ASPICS en fin d'année et ça, elle l'avait parfaitement compris, elle aussi se tâtant pour savoir si elle allait abandonner les runes en cours d'année…**_

_**Aujourd'hui encore, comme tous les jours en fin de journée, je me rendais à l'infirmerie, j'avais essayé de manger un peu pour faire plaisir à Madame Pomfresh au petit-déjeuner, mais tout ce que j'y avais gagné était un mal de ventre, qui m'avait conduit dans les toilettes du troisième étage avant même les débuts du cours de Métamorphose que j'avais en première heure le Mercredi.**_

_**Montant les marches menant au quatrième étage, je me mis à regretter que l'infirmerie soit à cet étage, en effet, il m'était de plus en plus difficile de le faire, toutes les 6/7 marches je devais m'arrêter pour souffler et éviter de tomber dans les pommes, ce que je ne voulais surtout pas faire, je ne voulais pas me prendre un autre savon de Madame Pomfresh, autre que l'éternel "Essayez de manger Miss Kirk, c'est pour votre bien", qu'elle entendait depuis plus de deux semaines…**_

\- Jackie ! Hey ! _**Retentit une voix qui me fit me figer sur place, me retournant tandis que mon regard commençait à lancer des éclairs.**_

\- Rachel, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence, _**rétorquais-je acide, la faisant se stopper dans son mouvement pour me faire la bise.**_

\- Je… Je voulais te dire bonjour, mais je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur, je repasserais.

\- Ne repasse surtout pas, je ne veux plus te voir, jamais.

\- Mais… Mais enfin Jackie, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il se passe que je sais que c'est toi qui a lancé cette rumeur à propos de Miss Stark et moi ! Moi qui te croyais assez intelligente pour ne pas lancer des rumeurs, sans en parler avec les principales intéressées avant, visiblement j'avais tord ! Et après ça, ça se dit Serdaigle, laisse-moi rire !

\- Jackie laisse-moi t'expliquer, je…

\- Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes pitoyables effort pour essayer de m'expliquer l'inexplicable, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai rendez-vous avec Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie et il est tout bonnement hors de question que je sois en retard par ta faute ! _**Crachais-je avant de me détourner, montant rapidement les escaliers menant au 4**__**ème**__** étage, sans même écouter ce qu'elle pouvait raconter, c'était soit ça ou je lui envoyais mon poing dans la figure.**_

_**Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de violente en temps normal, mais la voir me rappelais juste ce que j'avais perdu, tout ce que je ne pouvais plus faire par sa faute, alors je pourrais définitivement lui en coller une.**_

_**Surtout en ce moment où je doutais de plus en plus de ma relation avec Catherine, ce moment où je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que peut-être, rester loin de moi faisait se rendre compte à Catherine qu'elle ne m'aimait pas autant qu'elle le pensait…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, je sais que ce n'est pas bien joyeux, mais j'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu.**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre je vous promets une explication entre Catherine et Jackie, mais également un peu plus d'importance de la part de l'un des personnages que je n'avais fait que mentionner jusqu'à maintenant.**_

_**A vous de trouver qui cela peut bien être, enfin si ça intéresse quelqu'un d'essayer de trouver.**_

_**J'en profite également pour vous dire que j'ai créé une page sur Facebook, ou je parlerais de mes fics, ça vous permettra de mettre un visage sur les personnages que j'invente, que ça soit dans cette fic où les autres. Je fais également un résumé des personnages, de ce qu'on a appris sur eux, de comment je les vois, etc…**_

_**Et si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me MP sur la page, je trouve ça plus simple pour répondre, surtout pour les guests.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à samedi prochain pour le chapitre 16 !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Bonsoir, désolée pour l'énorme retard dans cette fiction, c'est juste que j'ai eu un problème avec mon chapitre 18, qui s'est effacé sans que je puisse le récupérer, ce qui m'a complètement démoralisé, en plus on ne peut pas vraiment dire que beaucoup de personne suive cette histoire, donc ça n'aide pas mon moral.**_

_**Mais je me suis enfin décidée à vous poster ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** : **_

_**Un mois, trois jours et 19 heures…**_

_**C'était le temps exact depuis lequel je n'avais pas pu parler avec Jackie de vive voix.**_

_**Le temps exact depuis lequel je n'ai pas pu la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui dire que je l'aime.**_

_**Je la vois dépérir de plus en plus, elle n'assiste même plus à mon cours ce qui fait que je ne la vois plus beaucoup.**_

_**Je sais que je lui fais du mal en refusant de la voir, mais c'est pour notre bien à toutes les deux, si ses camarades apprennent qu'elle et moi sommes ensemble, ils risquent de lui mener la vie dure, tandis que moi je perdrais mon emploi.**_

_**Je sais que j'ai plus à perdre qu'elle la dedans, je m'en rends bien compte au fil des jours, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, mon cœur se bas contre ma raison depuis la seconde où je l'ai vu fuir la Grande Salle pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi.**_

_**Pourquoi faut-il que cette situation soit aussi compliquée ? Pourquoi m'étais-je fixé comme défi en début d'année de la faire craquer ? Moi et mes idées stupides…**_

_**Maintenant je souffrais et surtout, elle souffrait aussi, ce qui m'était inconcevable.**_

_**Tous les jours je la voyais s'éteindre tout doucement, elle avait perdu du poids, son sourire n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et les rares fois où j'avais pu croiser son regard, je n'y avait vu que de la souffrance.**_

_**Ce matin, j'avais rendez-vous à l'infirmerie pour parler de son cas, ce qui ne plaisait vraiment pas, j'avais peur de ce que Pomona pourrait m'apprendre sur son état, et si c'était encore plus grave que ce que je pensais ?**_

_**Entrant dans l'infirmerie, une moue inquiète sur le visage, j'avisais Pomona Pomfresh qui se trouvait au fond de l'infirmerie, en train de chercher quelque chose dans une armoire à pharmacie.**_

_**Me raclant la gorge, je la vis fermer l'armoire avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne prêt du lit d'infirmerie à côté duquel je m'étais arrêtée.**_

\- Bonjour Catherine, je suis désolée de te déranger en ce Samedi, je sais que généralement tu restes dans tes appartements le Week-End, mais je suis vraiment inquiète avec cette petite, elle n'aura bientôt plus que la peau sur les os.

\- Je comprends Pomona, ne te fait pas de soucis avec moi, explique moi juste ce qu'il se passe, _**lui répondis-je en prenant place sur le lit vide, attendant qu'elle s'assied à mes côtés, ce qu'elle fit rapidement.**_

\- Elle ne se nourrit, ou tout du moins elle essaye, mais malheureusement tout ressort avant qu'elle n'est eue le temps de dire Quidditch, ce qui fait que je suis obligée de la nourrir par intraveineuse une fois par jour. Elle déprime beaucoup également, je l'ai rencontré une fois par hasard en début d'année et je l'avais trouvé pleine de vie, mais elle semble comme éteinte maintenant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter et puis…

\- Et puis quoi ? _**Demandais-je, sentant mon cœur battre à la chamade, essayant de m'empêcher de trembler, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.**_

\- Hier j'ai remarqué des coupures, comme si elle c'était servi de ce que les Moldus appel un rasoir sur ses avant-bras, il semblerait qu'elle est essayé de les faire disparaitre, mais elle n'est pas très douée en sortilège alors elle n'a pas réussi à les faire complètement disparaitre, c'est la raison principale pour laquelle je vous ai appelé, j'ai besoin que vous lui parliez, que vous essayiez de savoir ce qui ne va pas, parce que moi j'ai tout essayé mais elle ne veut rien me dire, elle devient muette comme une carpe quand j'aborde n'importe quel sujet en rapport avec sa possible dépression.

_**Soupirant, j'essayais de ne pas me montrer plus touchée que je le devrais, malgré que mon cœur soit en train de se briser en mille morceau.**_

_**J'aime Jackie plus que ma propre vie et de savoir qu'elle se fait du mal volontairement me donne envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps.**_

_**Dire que tout cela est de ma faute, si je ne lui avais pas dit que nous ne pouvions plus nous voir avant longtemps elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.**_

_**Il fallait que je la voie, que je lui rappelle que je l'aime, que rester loin d'elle me faisait tout autant mal qu'à elle, bien que j'essayais de ne pas le montrer pour justement ne pas attirer l'attention.**_

_**Mais il fallait que ça change, parce que cette fois-ci, si elle continuait à s'installer dans sa déprime, je risquais de la perdre pour de bon et cela m'était inconcevable.**_

_**Je devais lui montrer que je tenais à elle, toujours, et que cela ne risquait pas de changer, jamais, parce qu'elle était la seule personne avec qui j'avais envie de passer le reste de ma vie, parce que je ne me voyais pas dans dix ans, vingt ans, sans elle.**_

\- Où se trouve-t-elle en ce moment ? _**Demandais-je en essayant de ne pas laisser sortir mes émotions, j'aurais tout le temps pour ça plus tard, pour le moment tout ce qui comptait c'était Jackie, elle et personne d'autre.**_

\- Dans sa chambre je pense, d'après ce que je sais elle n'en sort que pour aller en cours et venir ici pour sa perfusion du jour.

\- Très bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu de tout ça Pomona, je m'en veux de ne pas m'en être rendu compte, mais elle ne vient plus dans mes cours et visiblement elle ne vient plus non plus dans la Grande Salle, donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu voir tout ça… Mais j'aurais dû être plus vigilante…

\- Catherine, cette gamine est une actrice et elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait comment cacher le faites qu'elle ne se nourrit pas et qu'elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, elle sait comment montrer aux autres ce qu'ils ont envie de voir, alors s'il te plait ne t'en veux pas.

_**Si je m'en voulais, parce que j'avais été trop idiote, trop égoïste pour voir que non rester éloigner d'elle n'était pas la meilleure solution.**_

_**Même si je me cachais derrière le faites que rester loin d'elle lui était bénéfique, je me rendais compte que non, tout cela n'avait fait que la détruire.**_

\- Je m'en veux quand même, elle est de ma Maison, j'aurais dû me rendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais encore merci de m'en avoir parlé, _**soufflais-je en me levant,**_ je viendrais vous donner de ses nouvelles une fois que je lui aurais parlé. A plus tard.

\- A plus tard Catherine, _**me répondit-elle avant que je ne sorte de l'infirmerie presque en courant, je devais parler avec Jackie au plus vite…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Mon entrée dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards avait fait grand bruit, mais j'avais rapidement rassuré mes élèves, leur expliquant que j'étais simplement là pour parler avec Jackie.**_

_**Megan, l'une de mes élèves de la même année que Jackie, avec qui je l'avais d'ailleurs souvent vu discuter, c'était alors approché de moi pour me conduire jusqu'à la chambre de son amie.**_

\- Vous allez l'aider n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais faire mon possible oui, répondis-je en fixant la brunette qui m'accompagnait.

\- Merci, parce que j'ai essayé de faire mon mieux pour qu'elle sorte de sa déprime, mais je n'ai rien pu faire, mais je sais que vous en serez capable.

\- Comment ça ? _**Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, elle ne pouvait pas savoir n'est-ce pas ?**_

\- Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce qu'il y a entre elle et vous, les autres ne s'en sont pas rendu compte parce que je suis la seule qui est pris le temps de connaitre vraiment Jackie, mais j'ai bien remarqué que sa déprime a débutée au moment où elle a arrêté de venir dans vos cours et au moment où cette rumeur a commencé à circuler sur elle et vous, j'en déduis donc que vous en avez entendu parlé et avez mis de la distance entre elle et vous.

\- A se demander si tu es bien à ta place chez les Serpentards, tu as définitivement l'intelligence et la réflexion d'une Serdaigle.

\- Vous allez comprendre pourquoi je suis à Serpentard dès maintenant, _**rétorqua-t-elle en se stoppant devant une porte en bois**_, je me fous clairement que vous soyez ma Directrice de Maison et ma Professeure de Potion, si j'apprends que ce que vous lui avez dit dans cette chambre lui a fait plus de mal que de bien, j'irais voir moi-même le Directeur pour lui apprendre votre liaison et croyez-moi, moi il me croira.

\- Je n'ai pas prévu de lui faire plus de mal, je peux te le promettre, par Merlin, je n'avais pas réellement prévu de parler de ça avec une élève…

\- En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si vous avez vraiment le choix, je suis la seule personne à être au courant et comme je l'ai dit, que vous soyez Professeure ne change rien, vous avez fait souffrir mon amie, vous l'avez rendu tellement malheureuse, vulnérable, que j'ai peur qu'elle s'écroule au moindre petit coup de vent.

\- Je te le promets, je vais arranger ça, répondis-je avec détermination.

\- Très bien, _**me dit-elle simplement,**_ je retourne dans la salle commune, j'espère pour vous que je n'aurais pas à aller faire de scandale chez le Directeur.

_**Une véritable Serpentard, songeais-je avec amusement, tandis que je mesurais à quel point Jackie était chanceuse d'avoir Megan Hastings comme amie, je ne savais pas ce qu'il resterait de ma petite amie si la grande brune n'avait pas été là.**_

_**Inspirant un grand coup, je toquais sur le panneau de bois, attendant que**_ _**Jackie me réponde, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, d'une toute petite voix qui me brisa le cœur.**_

\- Laissez-moi, je veux juste être seule pour le moment.

\- Porc Épic, _**soufflais-je assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende, tout en me collant à la porte me séparant d'elle,**_ je veux juste te parler, s'il te plait.

\- Vas-t-en Catherine, tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble avant la fin de l'année, tu risquerais de perdre ton emploi, _**rétorqua ma petite amie me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, décidément ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que je le pensais.**_

\- Jacks, là tout de suite je me fous clairement de mon emploi, tout ce qui me préoccupe c'est toi, Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué ce que tu as fait, s'il te plait laisse-moi entrer, je ne pense pas que tu veules que je discute de ça dans le couloir ou tout le monde peut m'entendre.

_**Entendant un soupir de l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendis également des pas qui se firent de plus en plus proche, me laissant juste le temps de m'éloigner de derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur ma petite amie, ma douce et gentille Jackie que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais faire pleurer, ce que j'avais lamentablement échouée.**_

_**Comment avais-je pu faire passer mon travail avant la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ?**_

_**Jacqueline Kirk était mon rayon de soleil et la voir ainsi en train de dépérir me donnait la nausée, j'étais responsable de ça, si ses jolies yeux bleus étaient plein de larme, si elle semblait flotter dans son uniforme et si elle avait des cernes énorme sous les yeux, c'était totalement de ma faute, j'étais l'unique responsable de se merdier, il fallait réellement que je répare ce que j'avais fait.**_

_**Entrant dans la pièce, prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière moi et de lancer un sort de silence, j'inspirais un bon coup avant de me lancer, il ne fallait pas que je foire tout comme d'habitude.**_

\- Je suis désolée Porc-Épic, je sais que j'ai été une horrible égoïste, que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi quand j'ai décidé de faire un Break et c'est justement parce que JE suis l'égoïste dans l'histoire que ce n'est pas à toi de payer pour ma connerie, Jacks, il faut que tu arrêtes de te mutiler et il faut que tu recommences à manger… S'il te plait, _**l'implorais-je en m'avançant dans la pièce, jusqu'à me retrouver face à elle, me retenant de la toucher, même si c'était dur, j'avais tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras… Mais il fallait que ça vienne d'elle, j'avais perdu tout droit de la prendre dans mes bras quand j'avais agis comme la pire des égoïstes.**_

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! _**S'exclama-t-elle alors, ses yeux se remplissant de larme tandis**_ _**qu'elle se mettait à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre**_, tu ne comprends pas à quel point te voir me détruit, tu es ma première petite amie, la première personne pour qui j'ai des sentiments et quelque part dans mon fort intérieure, je m'étais dit que nous deux ça pouvait durer, qu'on était assez forte pour tout surmonter, mais si ça se fini comme ça tout le temps, qu'à la moindre petite contrariété tu fuis, comment veux-tu que je puisses nous imaginer sur du long terme ? Comment veux-tu que je puisse aller bien si ma petite amie se transforme en une lâche dès que ça ne va pas comme elle veut ? Parfois je me demande si tu es réellement la plus âgé de nous deux ! _**Cria-t-elle en se tournant dans ma direction, arrêtant de marcher dans sa chambre avant de me fixer, encrant ses yeux bleu brillant de colère dans les miens,**_ j'ai fait un million d'effort depuis que nous sommes ensemble, j'ai évité de te dire à tout bout de champs que je t'aimais parce que TU as un problème avec ses mots, j'ai évité les discussions sentimental parce que TU as un problème avec ça aussi, je t'ai laissé choisir quand nous discuterions de toute ses choses-là, j'ai même essayé de te trouver des excuses pour ses dernières semaines parce que je pensais que tu agissais pour notre bien à toutes les deux, mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'en faites, tu n'en avais rien à faire de moi, que TU ne pensais encore qu'à toi, alors maintenant j'en ai marre de faire des concessions, ou TU me prends toute entière en arrêtant de fuir dès que la situation devient compliquée ou je jettes l'éponge ! Parce que je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de l'année à fuir dans les couloirs, pour ne pas me mettre à pleurer quand je te vois agir normalement, comme si ça ne te touchait pas et parce que je n'ai pas envie de louper mes ASPICs parce que j'aurais été plus occupée à pleurer sur notre relation, ou à me demander si le faites de vouloir faire un break, était une façon de me dire que tu ne voulais pas être avec moi qu'à réviser ! Maintenant c'est à toi de voir !

_**Fermant les yeux un court instant, j'inspirais et expirais pour éviter de me mettre à pleurer, je l'avais blessé tellement de fois sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais agis comme la pire des égoïstes depuis le début de notre relation.**_

_**J'avais dicté les règles comme je le faisais toujours, seulement cette fois-ci n'était pas comme toutes les autres, parce que j'aimais vraiment Jackie, ce n'était pas seulement une petite aventure de quelques semaines, c'était bien plus et il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre.**_

_**Nous allions finalement avoir cette discussion sur les sentiments et même si cela me terrifiait, j'étais bien plus terrifiée par la peur de la perdre elle.**_

\- Jacks, j'ai agis comme la pire des idiotes avec toi, j'ai été bien trop longtemps dans des relations ou je menais la danse, ou tout ce qui m'intéressais c'était de prendre mon pied et de tout arrêter ensuite, quand ça commençais à devenir sérieux… Je ne vais pas te mentir, au départ je comptais faire la même chose avec toi, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était différent, tout était différent avec toi, j'avais envie de te protéger, d'empêcher quiconque de te faire du mal, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point m'empêcher de rentrer dans ta maison pour en coller une à ta mère m'a été difficile, parce que je qu'on te fasse du mal… Mais maintenant je me rends compte que je suis la personne qui t'a fait le plus de mal, j'ai pensé bien plus à moi depuis le début de notre relation qu'à toi, certes je me suis assurée d'y aller doucement comme tu me l'as demandé et comme je voulais de toute façon le faire pour ne pas te brusquer, mais pour le reste je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas si je mérite encore d'avoir la chance d'être ta petite amie, j'ai foiré, j'ai été une putain d'égoïste et je suis vraiment désolée pour ça… Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr Jacqueline Kirk, c'est que je t'aime et que même si je ne le montrais pas, rester loin de toi, ne pas savoir comme tu allais était une véritable torture, cette histoire de faire un break était la pire idée que je n'ai jamais eu de toute ma vie…

_**J'allais continuer pendant encore longtemps à lui expliquer à quel point j'étais désolée, j'étais même à deux doigts de me mettre à genoux pour lui montrer ma sincérité, mais je n'eus pas à le faire puisque je sentis une paire de lèvre sur les miennes, me faisant soupirer d'aise, j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais l'embrasser et à quel point cela procurait tout un tas de sensation à l'intérieur de moi, comme un mini feu d'artifice couplé avec un envole de papillon…**_

\- Je te donne une deuxième chance Catherine, j'espère pour toi que tu as compris la leçon et que tu ne vas pas tout faire foirer cette fois-ci.

\- Je te le promets, _**soufflais-je avant de poser à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, heureuse de pouvoir le faire à nouveau, je ne savais pas encore comment nous allions faire fonctionner ça mais il était tout bonnement hors de question que nous arrêtions, je l'aimais bien trop pour ça…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'attends vos retours, que pensez-vous des excuses de Catherine, des menaces de Megan, etc…**_

_**Pour votre information, je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine, je suis à Paris de jeudi matin à dimanche après-midi et je ne prends pas mon ordinateur, je serais de toute façon bien trop occupée dans la capitale, j'ai un emploi du temps de ministre avec mes copines de Paris, c'est dingue !**_

_**Donc à dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 17 !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Bonjour, après Samedi dernier où je n'ai rien publié parce que je n'étais pas chez moi, me revoici pour le chapitre 17.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore quand je publierais le chapitre 18 de cette fiction puisque je n'ai pas encore commencé à l'écrire, puisque je préfère me concentrer sur une fanfiction qui plait, comme ma fanfiction sur Harry Potter, sur laquelle j'ai eu plus de review en 4 chapitres qu'en 16 publiés ici.**_

_**Je tiens tout de même à rappeler que ni l'univers d'Harry Potter ni les personnages de Bloomington ne m'appartiennent, seule Megan est à moi.**_

_**S'il y en a encore qui lisent cette fic, bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Assise sous un arbre dans le Parc de Poudlard, je laissais les premiers rayons du soleil du Printemps me réchauffer le visage, tandis que Megan, assise à côté de moi essayait de me tirer les vers du nez pour savoir comment c'était passée ma journée d'hier.**_

_**J'avais passé ma soirée de Vendredi et tout mon Samedi en compagnie de Catherine, je m'étais réveillée dans ses bras, était restée couchée toute la matinée et l'après-midi n'avait pas été plus productive, juste installée elle et moi sur son canapé au coin du feu.**_

_**Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous avions remis les choses à plat et que j'avais recommencé à manger, j'avais également recommencé à suivre les cours de potion, ce qui avait été assez difficile à expliquer au Directeur.**_

_**Catherine m'avait accompagné pour ma rencontre avec le Directeur, lui expliquant que c'était elle qui m'avait convaincu de revenir, après avoir appris que je souhaitais devenir avocate et m'avoir expliqué que ce n'était pas plus mal pour un avocat de s'y connaitre en potion, ce qui avait, semble-t-il suffit à le convaincre…**_

\- Allez ! Soit cool, dis-moi au moins ce que vous avez fait.

\- Bon très bien, _**soupirais-je, avant d'ouvrir les yeux,**_ si tu veux tout savoir, nous n'avons rien fait.

\- Comment ça rien fait ? _**Demanda Megan en fronçant les sourcils, ayant visiblement du mal à comprendre.**_

\- On est juste resté toutes les deux dans son appartement, à profiter l'une de l'autre, au coin du feu, Sam son Elfe de Maison c'est occupé de nous faire à manger, mais sinon nous n'avons vraiment rien fait. Mais c'était parfait juste comme ça, ça m'a rappelé les vacances de Noël, quand on était seule au monde, sans personne pour nous faire sortir de notre bulle…

_**A la mention des vacances de Noël, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, ma main droite se mettant à jouer avec le collier qui se trouvait autour de mon cou, collier que m'avait**_ _**offert Catherine pour Noël et sur lequel elle avait fait rajouter une breloque en forme de cœur pour la Saint-Valentin.**_

_**A la simple pensé de la Saint-Valentin, je ne pus véritablement pas m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, les souvenirs remontant à la surface…**_

_**Flash-Back**__** :**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que tout c'était arrangé entre Catherine et moi, elle m'avait demandé de m'habiller en tenu de soirée, allez savoir comment, elle avait réussie à trouver le moyen de sortir de Poudlard sans se faire prendre.**_

_**Finissant de boucler mes cheveux à l'aide de ma baguette et d'un sort que j'avais trouvé dans un bouquin de la bibliothèque, je jetais un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans le miroir.**_

_**J'avais perdu beaucoup de kilo ses derniers temps, heureusement que Madame Pomfresh avait été là pour limiter les dégâts, elle continuait d'ailleurs à me faire venir tous les soirs pour me donner des potions qui me permettait peu à peu de regagner mon poids d'origine.**_

_**Catherine m'accompagnait tous les soirs et Madame Pomfresh ne voyait là qu'une manière de veiller sur son élève, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris et ne pouvait s'empêcher de féliciter la Directrice des Serpentards pour son dévouement à ses élèves, si elle savait…**_

_**Attrapant une cape noir ou liserait vert, rappelant la couleur de ma robe, j'attrapais également la cape d'invisibilité dont je me drapais, sortant de ma chambre, puis de la salle commune grâce à un peu d'aide de Megan, qui avait fait pivoter la porte pour moi, prétextant avoir un peu faim et vouloir faire un tour aux cuisines.**_

_**L'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passé, alors elle pouvait encore se le permettre, et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si Catherine, la seule Professeure s'occupant des cachots dirait quoi que ce soit à la brune qui m'accompagnait, après tout elle était notre complice en quelque sorte maintenant, n'ignorant plus rien de ma relation avec ma Professeure de Potion.**_

\- Bien que je pense que personne ne va venir te voir dans ta chambre, enfin je l'espère, je te promets d'empêcher qui que ce soit d'aller prévenir le Directeur de ton absence.

\- Merci, tu es géniale.

\- De rien, je file maintenant ! Et compte sur moi pour te rappeler tout le temps que je suis géniale ! _**Lança-t-elle avant de continuer sa marche en direction des cuisines, il fallait bien qu'elle rapporte dans la Salle Commune, la nourriture promise, au risque de gâcher sa couverture et donc la mienne par la même occasion.**_

_**La regardant s'éloigner, j'attendis qu'elle soit assez loin pour toquer à la porte de**_ _**ma petite amie, attendant qu'elle m'ouvre, ce qu'elle fit très rapidement.**_

_**Me tirant par le bras pour me faire entrer sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire "Quidditch", je pu l'observer une fois qu'elle m'eut lâché le bras qu'elle avait attrapé sur sa cape d'invisibilité.**_

_**Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue ciel et dans sa cape de la même couleur, faisant ressortir son teint halé et ses cheveux brun/blond.**_

\- Tu es splendide, _**me souffla-t-elle, après avoir enlevé ma cape d'invisibilité, lui laissant le loisir de me regarder à son tour.**_

\- Et toi donc, regardes toi, je ne sais pas si j'ai déjà vu quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que toi de toute ma vie.

_**Compliment qui fit s'envahir ses joues d'une très légère teinte cramoisie, me faisant sourire doucement, même comme ça elle était adorable.**_

\- Arrête de faire exprès de me faire rougir ! _**S'exclama-t-elle, tandis**_ _**qu'une moue boudeuse s'installait sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge carmin.**_

\- Je ne le fais pas exprès comme tu dis, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es sublime, _**rétorquais-je, le petit sourire en coin que j'affichais ne trompant personne et surement pas elle.**_

\- Au lieu de continuer à me faire des compliments justes pour le plaisir de me voir rougir, que dirais-tu d'y aller.

\- Aller où ? Je croyais que tu blaguais quand tu disais que tu avais trouvé le moyen de sortir d'ici.

\- Quand j'étais à Poudlard, en tant qu'élève, j'ai rencontré deux énergumènes de Gryffondor, les deux jumeaux Weasley, Georges et Fred, paix à son âme, _**souffla-t-elle avant de continuer son récit qui m'intéressait grandement, et il se trouve qu'ils avaient récupérés une carte dans le bureau de Rusard**_, elle permettait de voir l'entièreté du château, mais également d'en connaitre les moindres passages secrets, et entre fauteur de trouble, nous nous en quelques sortes entraidé pour quelques blagues.

\- Comment as-tu pu être Préfète en Chef en faisant des blagues avec les Weasley ? _**Demandais-je incrédule, la fixant en attendant sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir.**_

\- Le Professeur Rogue m'aimait beaucoup et j'avais de très bonnes notes partout, j'étais la première dans quasiment toutes mes classes, donc je pouvais me permettre quelques blagues par-ci, par-là. En plus, généralement personne ne savait que ça venait de moi ou d'Elisabeth, on était prudente, Serpentard jusqu'au bout ne l'oublions pas.

\- J'aurais aimé être à Poudlard en même temps que toi, je suis que j'aurais passé une scolarité géniale, j'aurais pu m'incruster dans votre bande de joyeux farceur et surtout, nous n'aurions pas eu à nous cacher aux yeux des autres.

\- Là où je t'emmène ce soir, nous n'aurons pas à nous cacher de qui que ce soit, je t'en fais la promesse, _**m'assura-t-elle en s'approchant de moi pour poser ses lèvres sur ma joue**_, maintenant que dirais-tu d'y aller, il faut que nous allions jusqu'au troisième étage sans se faire prendre, tu penses être capable de le faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas à ça que sert ta cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Bien sûr que si, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu comprennes que tu ne devais faire aucun bruit, et si nous croisons un Professeur, que tu te fasses bien silencieuse.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Pour Rachel en cours de Potion ? _**Demandais-je en arquant un sourcil, dans ma meilleure imitation de Catherine, la faisant sourire.**_

\- Merci Merlin, tu es bien plus adroite qu'elle, _**rétorqua-t-elle amusée, prenant la cape d'invisibilité pour me la poser sur la tête, ouvrant sa porte d'appartement, me laissant sortir devant elle.**_

\- Et toi ? Si quelqu'un te croises en tenu de soirée, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont trouver ça bizarre ?

\- J'ai bien entendu parlée à mes collègues de ma merveilleuse petite amie appelée Emma Mills, je leur ai même montré une photo de nous quand nous avons été à la soirée de Nouvel An du Ministère, ils sont tous ravis pour moi, ils savent aussi que je vais passer la soirée avec elle, j'ai juste mon tour de garde à faire avant, le Directeur à bien entendu voulu que j'échange de tour de garde avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je lui ai répondu que le devoir passait avant le plaisir. Et aussi que tu comprenais parfaitement que je sois obligée de faire se tour de garde avant de te rejoindre pour notre soirée. Ce qui fait que j'ai marqué des points, mais que tu en as marqué aussi Porc-Epic, _**me répondit-elle, une fois qu'elle eut sorti un petit miroir de sa poche, ou cas où elle croisait l'un de ses collègues sans aucun doute, ainsi, elle pouvait toujours faire croire qu'elle parlait avec moi par ce moyen et non pas qu'elle parlait toute seule dans un couloir vide, ce qui pourrait vraiment la faire finir à Saint-Mangouste.**_

\- Tu es géniale, tu le sais ça ? _**Soufflais-je, provoquant un léger rire de sa part, tandis que je voyais**_ _**son sourire en coin s'installer sur son visage, elle était définitivement trop mignonne.**_

\- Dis-moi quelque chose que j'ignore Porc-Epic, r_**étorqua-t-elle en montant l'escalier qui menait au Troisième étage, visiblement son moyen de quitter le château sans se faire prendre se trouvait dans les hauteurs de Poudlard.**_

\- Fais attention à ta tête, tu vas fini par ne plus passer les portes, _**dis-je simplement, faisant passer ça comme un conseil, un nouvel éclat de rire sortant d'entre ses fines lèvres peintes en rouge.**_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a très peu de risque que ça arrive, c'est le propre de tout Serpentard, de savoir ce venter.

\- J'ai toujours dit que je n'en étais pas une vraie…

\- Hey ! Dis tout de suite que tu es trop bien pour les verts et argents !

\- Ca c'est toi qui le dis, _**ne pus-je m'empêcher de répliquer, un autre**_ _**éclat de rire quittant ses magnifiques lèvres, j'avais envie de l'embrasser, mais c'était impossible pour le moment, maudit soit ce maudit timing qui faisait que nous étions encore dans les couloirs de l'école.**_

_**M'entrainant jusqu'à une statue se trouvant dans un couloir du troisième étage, Catherine sortit sa baguette, sans oublier de ranger le miroir dans sa poche avec délicatesse, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle casse notre seul moyen de communiquer.**_

_**Parce que oui, même si je l'avais complètement oublié au moment où elle avait demandé que l'on fasse un break, je l'avais toujours en ma possession.**_

\- Si tu es à côté de la statue, mets-toi derrière moi, _**me souffla-t-elle, tandis que je m'empressais d'obéir, je ne savais pas comment elle comptait ouvrir le passage, mais elle avait beaucoup plus d'expérience dans le domaine que moi, alors je trouvais ça bien plus sage de l'écouter sans faire d'histoire.**_

\- C'est bon, _**murmurais-je pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre, avant qu'elle ne lève sa baguette afin de faire un mouvement compliqué.**_

\- Dissendium, _**lança-t-elle alors, la statue de la Sorcière Borgne s'ouvrant en deux afin de dévoiler un passager dans la pierre,**_ vas-y en première, je passe juste après toi.

\- Bien chef, _**souris-je pour moi-même, amusée par mon appellation enfantine, celle-là même que j'utilisais pour ma mère quand j'étais enfant et qu'elle n'était pas encore devenue cette garce sans cœur.**_

_**Descendant dans le passage, je m'éloignais quelque peu avant d'enlever la cape, tirant ma baguette de ma poche afin de lancer un "lumos" retentissant, éclairant le passage dans lequel nous allions avancer, permettant également à Catherine de mieux voir où elle mettait les pieds.**_

_**Une fois qu'elle fut à mes côtés, je la laissais passer devant moi, tandis que le passage de la sorcière borgne se refermait derrière nous, nous plongeant quasiment dans l'obscurité, seul ma baguette nous permettait encore de voir plus ou moins où nous nous trouvions.**_

\- Je vais lancer un sort plus puissant qu'un lumos, _**me dit-elle en ressortant sa baguette**_, tu peux éteindre ta baguette, _**ajouta-t-elle avant de lancer un informulé, faisant s'éclairer le chemin devant nous d'une manière qui rendait de toute façon complètement nul mon petit sortilège de lumière.**_

_**Rangeant ma baguette, je pris la main que Catherine me tendait, la laissant me tirer à sa suite dans se tunnel…**_

_**Fin du Flash-Back…**_

\- A quoi tu penses ? _**M'interrompis de mes pensées sur la Saint-Valentin Megan, en apparaissant dans mon champs de visions, passant une main devant mes yeux, afin très certainement de me faire revenir dans le monde réel.**_

\- Je pensais à la Saint-Valentin…, _**soufflais-je, un immense sourire béat prenant sans**_ aucun doute place sur mes lèvres, j'avais adorée cette soirée.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qu'il c'était réellement passé d'ailleurs.

\- Elle m'a conduit jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard grâce à un passage secret, puis on a transplané jusqu'à une ruelle moldue à côté d'un grand restaurant super romantique à Paris, on a mangé en tête à tête dans une sorte de petite alcôve vraiment mignonne, puis on a été se promener dans les rues de la capitale française…

\- Ok, je t'arrête tout de suite, trop de guimauve pour moi en une seule fois ! _**S'exclama alors la brune à mes côtés, me faisant rire d'amusement.**_

\- C'est toi qui voulait absolument que je te le raconte je te ferais dire, donc ne te pleins pas que ma petite amie soit merveilleuse.

\- J'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer que celle qui ressemble parfois au diable en jupon peut être un tel amour avec toi.

\- Et pourtant c'est le cas, regardes, elle ne t'a pas jeté de sort quand tu l'as menacé, ça montre bien qu'elle n'est pas si diabolique que ça.

\- Ouai, mais je la garde à l'œil quand même, on ne sait jamais, si elle voulait encore te faire du mal…

\- Tu es adorable, vraiment, mais je ne pense pas que ça arrive encore, on fait super attention et elle a promis de ne plus être égoïste et de prendre en compte mon avis avant de décider quoi que ce soit et je la crois.

\- Alors espérons qu'elle ne fasse pas n'importe quoi sans même le vouloir, _**rétorqua Megan, tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel, une petite part de moi ayant tout de même, elle aussi envie de croiser les doigts pour ça…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour apprécier cette histoire, si c'est le cas,**_ _**j'avoue qu'une petite review me ferait le plus grand bien.**_

_**Parce qu'entre ma perte d'une moitié de mon chapitre 18, la flemme de continuer**_ _**cette fiction et le peu de retour, il n'y a vraiment rien pour me motiver à continuer cette histoire.**_

_**Donc même si je n'aime pas supplier, j'aimerais vraiment que les personnes qui lisent**_ _**cette histoire se manifestent, parce que si mon compteur de visite n'est pas à zéro, c'est qu'il y a bien des personnes qui lisent cette histoire, enfin, j'espère, sinon ça veut dire que a un compteur détraqué.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**MelBenaimMyles. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Je sais que ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de temps que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre de cette fic, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas des plus motivée.**_

_**Mais comme j'avais promis de finir les fics que je commence sur ce compte, voici le chapitre 18.**_

_**Il n'est pas énorme, mais il sert un peu de transition avec le suivant, qui sera du point de vue de Jackie et se passera pendant les vacances.**_

_**Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et je vais vous laisser lire celui-ci, mais avant ça, je tenais à rappeler que rien ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à la merveilleuse JK Rowling et les personnages de Bloomington à Fernanda Cardoso, le seul personnage qui est de moi c'est Megan.**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Les vacances de Pâques étaient enfin là, j'allais enfin pouvoir passer tout mon temps avec Jackie, et cela sans risquer de nous faire prendre.**_

_**Je l'emmenais avec moi dans la maison que je possédais dans le sud de la France, elle m'avait été léguée à la mort de mes parents et j'avais vraiment hâte de lui faire découvrir la maison dans laquelle je passais tous mes étés étant enfant.**_

_**Les cheveux remontés en un chignon compliqué et teint en noir pour me fondre plus discrètement dans la masse de sorcier présente dans la gare, j'avais également métamorphosé mon corps pour ressembler à une copie conforme de l'actrice moldue Lana Parrilla, c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé pour que Jackie sache que c'était moi.**_

_**L'Evil Queen et la Sauveuse était devenu avec le temps nos noms de codes quand nous nous écrivions, signant de ses deux pseudonymes.**_

_**Avisant la forme du Poudlard Express qui arrivait au loin, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, cela ne faisait que quelques heures que nous nous étions quitté, mais j'avais déjà hâte de la revoir et surtout de pouvoir passer ses deux semaines avec elle.**_

_**Se stoppant en gare, le train en provenance de Poudlard ouvrit rapidement ses portes, déversant son flot d'élève.**_

_**Sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournais rapidement, laissant un sourire prendre place sur mes lèvres.**_

\- On y va ? _**Me demanda-t-elle, tout en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle avec inquiétude.**_

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Ma mère... J'ai reçu un hibou pendant que j'étais dans le Poudlard Express, elle veut, que dis-je, elle exige que je rentre avec elle au manoir.

\- Elle ne peut t'obliger à rien ok ? Et si tu crois que je vais la laisser t'emmener quelque part tu te trompes, tu es majeur, si tu ne veux pas rentrer, c'est ton droit.

_**Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage de ma petite amie, tandis qu'elle venait poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, un léger soupire de bien être sortant d'entre mes lèvres.**_

\- Jacqueline !? _**Retentit une voix qui fit glapir ma petite amie, qui se réfugia dans mon dos, tout en se mettant à trembler, ce qui ne me laissa aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qui se dressait devant nous.**_

\- Mrs Kirk, je présume, _**soufflais-je d'une voix doucereuse que j'avais empruntée à mon ancien professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, paix à son âme.**_

\- Nous rentrons Jacqueline, _**rétorqua-t-elle, sans faire attention à moi, ce qui commençait très mal, je détestais qu'on m'ignore.**_

\- Hey Jack's, _**retentit alors la voix de Megan Hastings, la seule autre personne à part Jackie et moi à être au courant de notre petit secret,**_ bonsoir Regina, _**ajouta-t-elle dans ma direction sans faire attention à la mère de Jackie, elle aussi avait adopté mon surnom quand je revêtais cette apparence,**_ je suis venue dire au revoir, on se revoit dans deux semaines, fraîche et dispo pour réviser nos Aspics ?

\- Ouai... Compte sur moi.

_**En parfaite Serpentard qu'elle était, Megan se mit son plus beau masque de surprise sur le visage, avant d'enchainer :**_

\- J'ai complètement oublié de te rendre ton livre de Métamorphose, il est quelque part dans ma valise, suit moi, c'est ma mère qui la, _**lança-t-elle en attrapant Jackie par la manche, en profitant pour me souffler à l'oreille**_, si vous n'arrivez pas à vous débarrasser du boulet, rendez-vous dans le bar en face de King-Cross.

_**Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que j'étais fière de mon élève, une véritable Serpentard.**_

_**Ignorant l'ennemie avec classe et mettant à couvert le membre de sa maison en danger avec un magnifique mensonge.**_

_**Si elle était à Poudlard, elle aurait très certainement rajouté des points à la jeune femme, mais je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le faire sans faire sauter ma couverture.**_

\- Madame Kirk, je croyais que votre fille avait été parfaitement clair, elle ne veut plus vous voir, en tout cas tant que vous aurez cette attitude déplorable envers elle.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma fille !

\- Et bien je me le permets toute seule, _**répondis-je, mes yeux lançant des éclairs, je me rappelais parfaitement dans quel état j'avais récupérée Jackie, après seulement une journée passée avec elle et il était hors de question qu'elle s'approche à nouveau de ma petite amie.**_

\- Vous...

\- Je quoi ? Jackie est majeur, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour l'obliger à venir avec vous et tant que vous ne changerez pas d'attitude, ou tant que Jack's ne voudra pas vous voir, je m'assurerais que vous ne puissiez pas l'approcher et croyez moi, j'en ai le pouvoir, je suis très amie avec un certain nombre de personne au Ministère, le Ministre était même à Poudlard avec mes parents.

_**Réduisant d'un coup de baguette la valise de Jackie, je la plaçais dans ma poche, avant de prendre congé de la mère de ma petite amie, sans même lui adresser un regard, maintenant que tout ça était réglé, nos vacances pouvaient commencer.**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Transplaner à l'international n'était pas vraiment autorisé, j'avais pu le faire pour la Saint-Valentin juste parce je connaissais quelqu'un au bureau de la régularisation du Transplanage International.**_

_**Mais pour aujourd'hui, j'avais préférée prendre le train, cela nous permettrait de profiter du paysage, mais également l'une de l'autre pendant le trajet.**_

_**Assise dans l'EuroStar, je caressais les cheveux de Jackie qui avait posé sa tête sur mon épaule.**_

\- A quelle heure est notre train demain ?

\- 17 heures, je me suis dit que ça nous permettrait de profiter un peu de la capitale avant de partir pour le sud.

\- C'est une bonne idée... Et quand enlèveras-tu ton apparence très Regina Mills ?

\- Dès que nous serons dans notre chambre d'hôtel, nous avons encore des chances de croiser des étudiants et toi comme moi ne pouvons prendre le risque que quelqu'un nous voit ensemble.

_**Surtout après la dernière fois, me souffla mon esprit, me faisant frissonner, ses semaines loin d'elle avait été un supplice.**_

_**Encore plus pour elle que pour moi, je me rappellerais toujours du poids qu'elle avait perdu, mais également du teint maladif qu'elle possédait.**_

\- Je sais que c'est la bonne chose à faire, mais je déteste tellement quand tu es obligée de garder cette apparence, je sais que c'est toi, mais en même temps ton visage, tout me rappelle cette actrice que je regarde à la télévision, c'est assez déconcertant.

\- Plus qu'une heure ou deux grand maximum et je pourrais me débarrasser de ce rôle, il faudra surement que je le remette demain pour nous rendre jusque dans le Sud, mais après je serais tout à toi, avec mon vrai moi, pendant deux semaines.

\- Je suppose que je peux tenir jusque-là alors, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'embrasser avec cette apparence, c'est trop bizarre, que tu portes ses fringues ça je suis totalement d'accord, ça te va super bien, mais son apparence je ne m'y ferais jamais.

\- Je pourrais essayer de trouver un sort, un qui me permettrait de changer d'apparence, mais seulement pour les autres, que toi tu puisses continuer de me voir sous ma vrai apparence... Je pourrais faire des recherches pendant que toi tu t'occuperas de réviser pour tes ASPIC's.

\- Tu sais que je ne vais pas passer mon temps à réviser... Pas vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non, une heure ou deux par jour, je veux que tu réussisses tes ASPIC's, je refuse que tu les loupes.

\- Si avec une petite amie prof je n'y arrive pas, je ne sais pas comment on peut les avoir.

\- Tu vas les avoir et avec des Optimals partout.

\- Surtout pas de pression, _**rétorqua en levant les yeux au ciel Jackie, me faisant pouffer, avant de l'attirer contre moi, l'embrassant délicatement sur sa joue.**_

_**Je sentais que ses deux semaines avec elle allaient faire partit de mes plus beau souvenirs...**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**_

_**J'ai très peu d'espoir d'avoir une review sur cette fic, mais si vous passez par là et que vous avez aimé ou non, le chapitre, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une, même toute petite ça me va.**_

_**Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant.**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Bonjour à tous, me voici de retour pour le chapitre 19 de cette fiction.**_

_**Il est finalement plus court que je pensais le faire au départ, puisque j'ai décidé de faire durer leurs vacances sur deux voir trois chapitres, puisque j'aimerais finir du POV de Jackie sur le thème là.**_

_**Je pense que la fiction devrait avoir grand maximum encore 10 chapitres, le temps que je boucle l'année scolaire et que je fasse un super épilogue.**_

_**Je voulais aussi remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews, ça motive vraiment !**_

_**Je rappelle également qu'à part le personnage de Megan, rien ne m'appartient.**_

_**Bonne lecture à vous !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Un foulard de soie appartenant à Catherine sur les yeux, j'étais plongée dans une totale obscurité.**_

_**Elle voulait me faire la surprise, que je ne vois la maison ou elle avait passé toutes**_ _**ses vacances avant que l'on ne soit arrivé, alors je jouais le jeu, si cela pouvait lui faire plaisir, je me prêtais volontiers au jeu.**_

\- C'est encore loin ? _**Demandais-je plus pour faire la conversation que pour manifester mon impatience.**_

\- Encore 5 minutes, _**me répondit elle, le sourire amusé qui devait se trouver sur ses lèvres s'entendant dans sa voix.**_

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi nous n'avons pas transplané directement devant ta maison ?

\- Parce que j'aime rouler, ça me détend, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup l'occasion de le faire ayant d'autres moyens plus rapide de voyager. Et puis ça permet de profiter du paysage.

\- Parle pour toi, je te rappelle que j'ai les yeux obstrués par l'une de tes écharpes en soie, _**rétorquais-je, faisant rire ma petite amie, qui semblait trouver la situation des plus amusantes**_

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, encore 3 petites minutes et nous sommes arrivées.

_**A ce moment précis, la route sembla changer, plus de bosse, moins de plat, nous avions sans aucun doute quittées la route goudronnée pour une route faite de terre et de cailloux.**_

_**J'avais vraiment hâte d'arriver maintenant, de pouvoir voir**_ _**cette maison dont elle m'avait temps parlée.**_

\- Je vais sortir et faire le tour pour venir te chercher, surtout ne découvre pas tes yeux, _**lança Catherine en stoppant la voiture, puis en en sortant, me laissant plongée dans un semi-silence, puisque j'entendais le bruit étouffé de ses talons dans le gravier.**_

_**La porte passagère de la voiture s'ouvrit alors et la main ferme de ma petite amie se posa sur mon épaule.**_

\- Détache-toi et sors de la voiture, _**m'ordonna-t-elle**_ _**d'une voix douce et avec en même temps une légère pointe d'autorité, qui me fit frissonner.**_

\- Bien chef, _**soufflais-je, la laissant m'aider à sortir de la voiture, après avoir enlevé ma ceinture.**_

_**Posant mes pieds au sol, je la laissais mettre une main sur ma tête afin de ne pas me cogner sur le toit de la voiture.**_

_**Rapidement,**_ _**après cela, les mains de Catherine se posèrent sur ma taille, me faisant avancer d'une légère pression sur mon dos.**_

\- Lève bien les jambes, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes sur un caillou un peu plus gros qu'un autre.

_**Faisant ce qu'elle me disait, tout en continuant à avancer, je la sentis assez rapidement m'arrêter, passant cette fois-ci, ses bras totalement autour de ma taille.**_

\- Maintenant je vais t'enlever le bandeau Porc-Epic, j'espère que ma maison d'enfance va te plaire.

_**Une personne non avertis n'aurait pas entendu cette légère pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix.**_

_**Elle semblait avoir peur que je n'aime pas cette maison dans laquelle elle avait tant de souvenir, mais je savais que cela serait impossible, je savais que sa maison me plairait, parce que justement, c'était sa maison.**_

\- Je suis sûr que ta maison va me plaire Catherine, _**lui assurais-je, avant de sentir l'écharpe de soie quitter mes yeux, dévoilant l'havre de paix de ma petite amie.**_

_**La maison était immense, mais ne comptait visiblement pas d'étage, sur le côté droit se trouvait un terrain de Quidditch, ce qui était logique, après tous ses parents avaient joués en équipe nationale.**_

_**Tout autour de la maison se trouvait des champs, à perte de vu, un sort de repousse Moldu, ainsi qu'un de dissimulation devaient être installés, ce qui expliquait l'absence d'autre maison.**_

\- C'est magnifique Catherine, _**lui assurais-je me retournant pour la regarder dans les yeux, voyant une légère tension dans ses épaules se relâcher face à mes paroles, elle avait vraiment été inquiète que ça ne me plaise pas, c'était adorable.**_

_**La laissant ensuite me guider à l'intérieur sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangée, un petit sourire heureux ne quittant pas ses lèvres, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi en voyant l'émotion danser dans ses yeux.**_

\- C'est dans ce couloir que j'ai appris à marcher, _**m'informa-t-elle, tout en lâchant ma main pour mimer ses pas incertains d'enfant, **_et là que j'ai chevauché pour la première fois un balais, j'avais cassé le vase préféré de ma mère, rien d'irréparables avec un bon vieux Reparo, mais je m'étais quand même fait passer un savon et mon père aussi, pour m'avoir laissé faire du balais dans la maison...

_**Tout en continuant d'avancer dans les différentes pièces de la maison, Catherine racontait çà et là une nouvelle anecdote, un nouveau souvenir qui lui était arrivé ici, ce qui me permettait d'en apprendre plus sur elle, sur son enfance.**_

_**Arrivée à une chambre peinte en rose et pêche, le regard de ma petite amie se fit soudain plus vague, l'émotion prenant encore une fois le dessus.**_

\- C'était ma chambre d'enfant, c'est là que je dormais tous les étés jusqu'à mes dix ans, après ça, mes parents ont été d'accord pour que je dorme dans ma cabane dans l'arbre à l'arrière de la maison, je ne me servais plus que de cette chambre que pour ranger mes affaires, celles qui ne rentraient pas dans la cabane..., _**son regard s'alluma, un grand sourire aux lèvres**_, il faut que je te la montre, tu vas voir, elle est géniale !

_**M'attrapant la main, Catherine me conduisit à l'extérieur, jusqu'à un immense arbre dans lequel se trouvait une petite cabane.**_

\- Et tu rentrais là-dedans en entier ? _**Demandais-je incrédule.**_

\- Bien sûr, _**acquiesça ma petite amie, tirant sa baguette pour faire descendre l'échelle menant à sa cabane, **_après vous très chère, _**lança-t-elle ensuite en me faisant une courbette, me faisant pouffer d'amusement.**_

_**Montant à l'échelle faites de corde et de bois, j'atteignis rapidement la porte de la cabane, y entrant la tête la première, retenant une exclamation de surprise, bien entendu, j'aurais dû m'en douter, un sortilège d'extension.**_

_**Un Moldu lui aurait surement fait une petite comparaison avec le Tardis du Doctor, mais j'étais une sorcière, alors j'avais déjà vu ce genre de sortilège, plusieurs fois.**_

_**Devant moi se trouvait un mini appartement, dans lequel j'entrais rapidement, laissant la place à Catherine, m'installant sur un fauteuil dans un coin près d'une fenêtre, attendant qu'elle me rejoigne.**_

\- Alors ? C'est assez grand pour toi ? _**S'enquit-elle avec amusement, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, j'allais en entendre parler pendant longtemps, j'en étais certaine, je savais que dans ce monde, quasiment tout était possible, mais ayant grandit entre le monde Moldu et le monde sorcier pour mes tournages, il m'arrivait parfois de ne plus y penser, comme maintenant.**_

\- La question maintenant, c'est comment cela ce fait-il que tu n'avais pas assez de place, dans ce mini appartement pour ne pas mettre toutes tes affaires ?

\- C'était mes affaires de cours en faites, j'étais partie du principe qu'en vacance, les affaires de cours sont juste bonnes à être oubliées ou jetées au feu.

\- Plus j'en apprends sur toi et plus je me rends compte que tu n'as rien à voir avec la Professeure stricte que tu es à l'école.

\- Je cache bien mon jeu, _**sourit avec amusement ma grande blonde de petite amie.**_

\- Je vois ça, Mademoiselle Catherine Stark, je vois ça, _**répondis-je, tandis qu'elle s'installait à mes côtés, m'attirant contre elle, pour une pour une petite séance câlin et surement anecdotes sur son enfance…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Assise au bord de la piscine, un livre de potion entre les mains, j'avais jugé bon d'allier l'utile à l'agréable pendant que Catherine préparait notre soirée, elle m'avait fait promettre de ne pas mettre un pied dans la maison, en tout cas pas avant qu'elle ne vienne me chercher.**_

_**C'était donc pour cela que j'étais là, à tenter de retenir une nouvelle potion, l'une de celles qui nous était demandée pour les ASPICs.**_

_**On devait la voir à la rentrée, en cours, mais comme je n'écoutais jamais réellement quelque chose puisque ma merveilleuse petite amie m'empêchait de me concentrer, je préférais la voir avant, histoire de ne pas provoquer de catastrophe.**_

\- Tu es prête à lâcher ton livre de potion pour venir à l'intérieur avec moi ? _**Retentit alors la voix chaude de Catherine à mon oreille, me faisant sursauter.**_

\- Plus que prête, _**lui assurais-je, fermant le livre avant de me laisser guider à l'intérieur de la villa, j'avais hâte de voir ce qu'elle m'avait prévu…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, je vais essayer de faire au plus vite pour le prochain !**_

_**En attendant, j'attends vos reviews, pour savoir si je n'ai pas trop planté ce chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Bonjour, voici le chapitre 20 de cette fiction.**_

_**On se rapproche doucement mais sûrement de la fin de cette fiction.**_

_**Je pense faire encore 5 chapitres au grand maximum, plus un épilogue.**_

_**Je sais que j'avais 10 dans le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai réfléchis à ce que j'allais encore écrire et avec 10 chapitres, je pense que j'écrirais beaucoup de vide, alors ça ne serait vraiment pas intéressant.**_

_**Malgré ça, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine**__** :**_

_**Assise à la table du salon, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la regarder, elle était magnifique, je ne me voyais plus jamais vivre sans elle en faites.**_

_**C'était dingue à quel point tout pouvait changer en quelques mois, avant ça je ne pensais qu'à prendre et jeter le plus rapidement possible, maintenant je ne voulais qu'elle, ne pensait qu'à elle, ne rêvait que d'elle.**_

_**Je m'étais transformée au fil des mois en véritable guimauve, vivant quasi-constamment dans le monde des Bisounours.**_

\- Une Mornille pour tes pensées, _**souffla-t-elle alors, me faisant sortir de ma contemplation, me concentrant sur ce qu'elle me racontait.**_

\- Je suis désolée… Attends quoi ? Seulement une Mornille ? Mes pensées valent bien plus que cela ! _**M'exclamais-je en prenant la voix la plus théâtrale que j'avais en stock, provoquant un léger éclat de rire de la part de ma petite amie, qu'est-ce que j'aimais ce son, pur et plein de joie…**_

\- Je voulais juste te faire réagir, tu es mignonne quand tu es dans tes pensées, _**s'amusa-t-elle, tandis que je lui tirais la langue, dans un sursaut d'extrême maturité.**_

\- C'est ça, amuse-toi, mais en attendant, moi je vais aller chercher le plat principal, si ça ne te dérange pas. Parce que sinon il risque de brûler et Sam n'est pas avec nous pour rattraper mes possibles bêtises.

\- Tu gères ça très bien Cath je le sais parfaitement, tu n'as pas besoin de Sam pour faire le meilleur repas que j'ai mangé.

_**Souriant à la tentative de flatterie de ma petite amie, je m'approchais d'elle afin de poser un rapide baiser sur son front, avant de quitter la pièce, la laissant seule un instant.**_

_**Le plat principal qui risquait de brûler n'était pas réellement la vrai raison pour laquelle j'avais quitté la pièce, après tout le sortilège que j'avais mis en place s'occuperait de m'avertir, mais parce que j'avais un cadeau à lui offrir, qui se trouvait dans une autre pièce de la maison, mon père m'avait un jour montré une bague, elle lui venait de sa mère qui la lui avait léguée quand elle était décédé.**_

_**Il avait souvent dit qu'il me l'offrirait quand j'aurais 17 ans, mais il n'avait jamais pu le faire, il était mort dans ma 13**__**ème**__** année.**_

_**Je n'y avais plus vraiment fait attention après ça, mais j'étais retombée sur cette bague il y a quelques années, alors que je m'étais enfin décidée à pénétrer dans la chambre anciennement occupée par mes parents.**_

_**C'était comme si elle m'attendait sagement, sur la table de nuit de mon père.**_

_**Elle était accompagnée d'une note de la main de sa main, datée du jour de sa mort, je n'avais pas compris que cela puisse être possible jusqu'à ce que je la lise.**_

_**Je me rappelais encore parfaitement mot pour mot de ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus, l'ayant lu tellement de fois :**_

''_Catherine,_

_J'ai recommencé cette lettre une centaine de fois, avant chaque match de Quidditch en vérité._

_J'espère que tu ne l'as verras jamais, comme toutes les autres avant elle, mais si celle-ci devait être celle que tu aurais entre les mains sache que je suis désolé._

_Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse de revenir après mon match, comme je le fais toujours._

_Tu dois surement être triste, tu dois très certainement m'en vouloir et je le comprends, je n'ai pas assuré._

_Mais saches que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime ma Princesse._

_Tu es avec ton frère et ta maman, la personne la plus importante pour moi._

_Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de notre discussion quand tu avais 11 ans._

_Tu étais tombée sur la bague de ta grand-mère et j'avais promis de te la donner quand tu aurais 17 ans, même si tu n'as que 13 ans, elle est maintenant à toi._

_Je compte sur toi pour ne pas en faire n'importe quoi, mais j'ai confiance en toi ma Princesse._

_Je dois y aller maintenant, ta mère m'appelle en bas et je n'ai pas intérêt à trainer de trop, elle a appris son sortilège de Chauve-Furie avec la meilleure._

_Avec tout mon amour, je t'embrasse fort ma fille._

_Ton père.''_

_**J'en avais prit le plus grand soin comme il me l'avait demandé, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, maintenant cela allait être au tour de Jackie d'en prendre soin pour moi.**_

_**Ou tout du moins, j'espérais qu'elle allait accepter.**_

_**Ce n'était pas vraiment comme une bague de fiançailles bien sûr, mais plus comme un objet avec lequel je lui faisais la promesse de toujours l'aimer et qu'un jour, elle et moi serions véritablement fiancée et puis qu'un jour, je pourrais dire à tout le monde qu'elle est ma femme, qu'elle m'appartient.**_

_**Récupérant la boîte de velours rouge, je la caressais avec mon pouce, avant d'inspirer un bon coup pour me donner du courage.**_

_**Si elle acceptait cette bague, cela voulait dire qu'elle aussi pensait que nous pourrions avoir un avenir en commun.**_

_**Faisant rapidement le chemin inverse, longeant à nouveau le couloir qui menait au salon, y entrant d'une démarche hésitante, je repris rapidement ma place, avant de poser la boîte sur la table.**_

\- Catherine qu'est-ce que…

\- Attends, laisse moi parler, _**la coupais-je, **_quand j'avais 11 ans, juste avant mon entrée à Poudlard, mon père m'a montré cette boîte, il m'a expliqué qu'elle contenait une bague, qui avait appartenu à ma grand-mère, il l'aurait bien offerte à ma mère, mais il a pensé que ça serait mieux qu'elle me revienne, comme elle avait déjà une bague de fiançailles et celle de son mariage. Je ne vais pas te demander de m'épouser, pas maintenant parce que j'ai conscience que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, mais je voudrais t'offrir cette bague comme une promesse, la promesse de t'aimer pour toujours et qu'un jour, dans un ou deux ans, je remplacerais cette bague par une véritable bague de fiançailles.

\- Catherine je…

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant, je peux comprendre qu'il te faille du temps… J'ai juste sentis que c'était le bon mo..

_**M'empêchant de continuer, Jackie m'attira contre elle, s'emparant de mes lèvres, me coupant le souffle.**_

\- Bien sûr que oui que je veux répondre, je suis d'accord, pour porter la bague de ta grand-mère, pour que ça soit une promesse pour plus tard, je suis d'accord.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu sembles surprise, Cath' s'il y a bien quelque chose que notre petite séparation forcée m'a apprise, c'est que je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi, jamais.

_**Ce simple dernier mot venait de me provoquer l'arrêt momentané de mon cœur, avant qu'il ne se remette à battre avec plus de force, un immense sourire prenant place sur mes lèvres et une simple larme quittant mes yeux, sa petite déclaration était aussi puissante qu'un ''je t'aime'' pour moi, c'était même mieux que ça.**_

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu accepterais de garder cette bague, de t'engager plus loin dans notre relation, après tout il y a cette différence d'âge entre nous.

\- Catherine je me contrefiche de cette différence d'âge, tu es la seule et unique personne que j'aime et cela ne risque pas de changer… J'étais réellement malade quand nous avons dû arrêter de nous voir, alors je n'imagine pas si cela devait se répéter… Je sais que c'est une phrase bien trop gnangnan, guimauve, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu es ma vie… Avant toi je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais, je venais de clôturer ma carrière d'actrice… J'étais totalement perdu… Mais maintenant je sais que temps que tu seras là je ne serais pas perdu…

_**Essuyant une larme que je ne me rappelais même pas avoir sentit couler sur ma joue, Jackie posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes, faisant passer tout ses sentiments à travers se baiser, faisant battre mon cœur de plus en plus vite.**_

_**Rompant notre baiser, je récupérais la boîte afin de l'ouvrir, récupérant la bague afin de la passer à son doigt, la pierre de couleur rouge se mettant à briller de mille feux, elle lui allait à la perfection, comme si elle lui avait toujours été destinée.**_

\- Je t'aime Porc-Epic.

\- Je t'aime aussi...

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**_

_**J'attaque le prochain dès maintenant, je vais essayer de faire mon maximum pour que ça ne traine pas trop en longueur.**_

_**A bientôt !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Bonjour, je suis de retour pour la suite de ''Secret And Love'', j'espère que ce chapitre, j'ai trouvé une petite idée qui pourrait me permettre de peut-être rallonger un peu cette fic, ça m'est venu comme ça, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Ses vacances étaient passées en un temps record, j'avais l'impression que c'était hier que Catherine envoyait ma mère se faire voir chez les Grecs.**_

_**Mais non, deux semaines étaient bien passées, les deux meilleures semaines de ma vie.**_

_**Montant dans le train, non sans avoir embrassée une dernière fois Catherine, à nouveau métamorphosée en une copie de l'actrice Lana Parrilla.**_

_**Même si j'allais la revoir dans quelques heures, il fallait que je fasse croire que je ne la reverrai pas avant de très long mois, personne ne devait soupçonner que c'était Catherine.**_

_**M'installant dans un compartiment au hasard, le premier qui était vide en faites, je rangeais rapidement ma valise dans le porte-bagages, avant de m'installer sur la banquette, fermant les yeux quelques instants, revivant ses deux semaines parfaites, faites de rire, de sourire, de bonne humeur et d'un peu de révision.**_

_**Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de louper mes ASPICS, parce que si je ne les avais pas, je devrais faire une nouvelle septième année, ce qui voudrait dire plus de temps à se cacher avec Catherine.**_

_**Entendant la porte de mon compartiment faire du bruit, signe que quelqu'un voulait entrer, j'ouvris rapidement les yeux, souriant en voyant celle qui était devenue ma meilleure amie ses derniers mois.**_

_**Agitant ma baguette, la porte s'ouvrit afin de laisser entrer Megan, qui me salua avec le sourire, tandis que je refermais la porte avec empressement derrière elle.**_

-Alors ? Ses vacances avec l'Evil Queen ?

_**Même dans le train nous devions éviter de dire son nom, après tout les oreilles à rallonges des Frères Weasley pouvaient faire des dégâts.**_

\- Super, les meilleures vacances que je n'ai jamais passées. Et toi, les tiennes ?

\- Oh non, non, non Jackie, tu ne vas pas écouter mes tristes vacances, je veux entendre parler des tiennes !

\- Elle m'a emmené dans sa maison d'enfance, dans le Sud de la France, on à beaucoup parlé, j'en ai appris des tas sur sa famille, sur elle… Elle m'a apprit à jouer au Quidditch, elle est une véritable déesse sur un balais.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait Professionnelle alors ?

\- Parce qu'elle refuse de jouer quand il y a du mauvais temps. Ses parents sont morts pendant un Match de Quidditch quand elle avait 13 ans, depuis elle joue, mais seulement quand il fait beau.

\- C'est dommage… C'est vraiment super triste…

\- Oui, ça l'a rend triste quand elle en parle, mais elle aime tout de même parler d'eux… Elle m'a aussi donné cette bague, _**lui dis-je, décidant de changer de sujet, touchant la bague que j'avais autour du cou en pendentif**_, elle appartenait à sa grand-mère, qui l'avait donné à son père, qui l'a lui a légué.

\- Attends, on stop tout deux secondes… Elle t'a demandé en mariage ? Mais vous vous connaissez depuis quelques mois seulement !

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, mais une promesse, pour plus tard.

\- Elle est magnifique en tout cas, vraiment magnifique.

\- Je sais, j'ai un peu paniqué quand elle a apporté cette bague et commencé son discours, après tout je suis encore un peu jeune pour être mariée, mais elle avait cette façon de dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avec tellement d'assurance et d'amour, que si ça avait été une vraie demande, je l'aurais accepté, parce que je sais que dans quelques années on sera toujours ensemble, je ne me vois pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, jamais.

\- C'est tellement romantique et en même temps ça me donne envie de vomir, parce que trop de guimauve, sérieusement c'est trop écœurant.

_**Un léger éclat de rire sortit d'entre les lèvres de Megan, devant la tête scandalisée que je venais de prendre.**_

\- Oh allez détend toi ! Je plaisante ! Je suis vraiment contente pour toi, tu le mérites !

\- Merci Meg' !

\- Je t'en pris, maintenant que dirais-tu que je te raconte comment mes vacances à moi se sont déroulées !

\- J'en dis que j'ai hâte de savoir pourquoi elles étaient tristes !

\- Mes parents veulent me fiancer avec un homme que je ne connais même pas, j'ai passé mes vacances à m'énerver contre eux, sans que ça ne change grand-chose bien entendu.

\- Mais c'est horrible ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire !

\- Je n'ai pas trop le choix ! Je dépends entièrement de mes parents, je n'ai pas d'argent à moi, si je refuse ils me mettront à la rue et je serais seule.

\- Tu ne seras pas seule Meg', je serais là et elle sera là aussi…

\- Non, tu ne peux pas lui en parler, elle ne pourra rien faire.

\- Si quelqu'un peut faire quelque chose, c'est bien elle, il faut lui faire confiance et si tu ne peux, fais moi confiance, tu as fait tellement pour moi, laisse moi te rendre la pareille.

\- Ok, parle lui en, _**soupira ma meilleure amie,**_ mais je doute qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose.

\- Et bien moi je suis persuadée du contraire…

_**JK/CS**_

_**J'avais attendu que tout le monde soit couché dans ma salle commune pour sortir, cachée par la cape d'invisibilité de Catherine, heureuse que notre entrée ne soit pas gardée par un tableau, comme c'était le cas chez les Gryffondors, je pouvais ainsi sortir sans me faire repérer.**_

_**Arrivant devant la porte de ses appartements, je m'empressais de toquer, le panneau de bois s'ouvrant rapidement devant moi, Catherine, déjà en pyjama apparaissant devant moi.**_

\- Rentre vite, je ne voudrais pas que l'on te voit et surtout qu'un élève me voit en pyjama, ça casserait mon image.

_**Souriant avec amusement, je m'empressais de rentrer, enlevant la cape d'invisibilité une fois la porte fermé, posant rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres.**_

\- Bonsoir, tu m'as vraiment manqué aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment étrange de ne pas être toutes les deux, de ne pas pouvoir être près de toi quand je le veux…

\- Plus que deux mois et ensuite nous pourrons faire tout ce que nous voudrons.

\- Deux mois… Ca parait tellement proche, mais tellement loin en même temps.

\- Je sais, mais tu vas voir avec les ASPICs, tu ne vas pas voir le temps passer.

\- J'espère, _**souris-je, me blottissant contre elle, laissant ma tête reposer contre sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur.**_

\- On partira au soleil, peut-être sur la côte Ouest aux Etats-Unis, j'ai toujours voulu y aller, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion…

\- En parlant de vacance, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

\- De quoi ? Il c'est passé quelque chose ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Megan, ses parents veulent la marier de force quand elle aura finit l'année, on ne peut pas laisser ça arriver, elle mérite d'avoir la même chance que moi, de pouvoir trouver la personne qui l'a rendra heureuse, qui l'aimera et la fera se sentir spéciale… Elle ne mérite pas de se marier avec la personne que ses parents ont choisie pour elle… Dis-moi que tu peux faire quelque chose.

\- Je vais la convoquer dans mon bureau demain, je vais voir ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour elle.

\- Super, c'est tout ce que je te demande, tenter de l'aider, parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne suis pas capable d'aider ma meilleure amie et ça me rend vraiment triste.

\- Tu le sais, je ferais toujours tout pour toi et les personnes que tu aimes, toujours…

\- Je sais… Merci…

\- De rien Porc Epic, tout pour voir heureuse, tout…

_**Me laissant bercer dans ses bras, je fermais les yeux, espérant que tout allait bien se passer…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plu, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, ma petite idée pour rallonger la fic est bien entendu la partie sur Megan, je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je peux tenir en plus, mais j'ai trouvé pas mal de développer ce personnage un peu.**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires bien entendu !**_

_**A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Bonjour, bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je peux déjà vous dire qu'il en restera trois après celui-ci, j'ai déjà toutes les idées, il ne me reste plus qu'à les écrire.**_

_**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Catherine :**_

_**Assise à mon bureau, j'essayais de trouver une solution au problème de Megan.**_

_**J'avais rendez-vous avec elle dans une dizaine de minutes afin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire.**_

_**Jackie m'avait bien expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas de trop demander de l'aide, se pensant obligée de suivre la voie que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle et il était de mon devoir de m'assurer qu'elle puisse avoir d'autres options.**_

_**Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait prévu pour l'année prochaine, mais je me devais de l'aider à le réaliser.**_

_**Entendant toquer à ma porte, je m'empressais d'en autoriser l'accès d'un coup de baguette, le pan de bois s'ouvrant.**_

\- Megan, entre, je pense que nous avons beaucoup à discuter.

\- D'accord, mais je ne veux vraiment pas vous déranger. Si vous avez dit oui pour faite plaisir à Jackie, je pourrais lui dire que vous avez essayé, mais que c'était impossible.

\- Megan, tu vas t'asseoir et m'expliquer ton problème, parce que j'ai vraiment envie de t'aider. Pas juste parce que tu es la meilleure amie de ma petite amie, mais parce que jamais je ne laisserais l'une de mes élèves dans une telle situation, parce qu'il est de mon devoir de t'aider à trouver ta voie. C'est ce que doit faire toute professeure Principale.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux faire, quelque chose en rapport avec les sortilèges peut-être, j'ai toujours été douée dans cette classe.

\- Tu pourrais aller à l'université magique, il y a un très bon cursus scolaire pour les briseurs de sort.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais y aller, mes parents ne me donneront pas d'argent pour ça…

\- C'est à ça que sert une bourse, je peux t'aider à remplir le dossier d'inscription et même faire remonter ta demande jusqu'au Ministre s'il le faut, il ne me faut que ton accord.

\- Ok, si vous arrivez à m'obtenir une bourse, je dirais à mes parents qu'ils peuvent aller se faire voir et j'irais à l'Université.

\- C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre !

_**Agissant ma baguette, je récupérais le bout de parchemin qui venait d'apparaître devant moi.**_

\- Mettons-nous à l'aise, je pense que nous allons en avoir pour un bout de temps.

\- Je ne veux pas vous prendre toute votre fin d'après-midi, vous avez surement d'autres choses à faire.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien d'autre à faire, je suis tout à toi… Enfin je me comprends, _**lançais-je en faisant un sourire en coin, la faisant légèrement rire, ce qui était déjà ça de gagné.**_

\- Bien ! C'est parti ! Au travail !

_**CS/JK**_

\- Tu me promets que ça c'est bien passé ? Le dossier tient la route ?

\- Le dossier tiens la route, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Jack's, _**souris-je à ma petite amie, la serrant dans mes bras, avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.**_

\- Tant mieux alors, je veux vraiment que tout ailles bien pour elle.

\- Je sais et je vais faire tout mon possible pour que ce soit le cas, parce qu'elle compte pour toi, donc elle compte pour moi. Mais en attendant, que dirais-tu de simplement cesser de t'inquiéter et de me réciter la leçon d'hier, que je puisse m'assurer que tu ne vas pas te planter le jour des examens.

\- Mais c'est dans deux mois… J'aurais bien voulu profiter encore un peu de toi, juste toutes les deux…

\- Oh mais on peut profiter, jouons à un jeu Porc-Epic… A chaque fois que tu me donneras une bonne réponse, j'enlèverais un vêtement, si tu réponds mal, j'en remets un, voyons voir si je suis nue à la fin de la leçon, nous passerons dans ma chambre…

\- J'aime ce jeu, je dirais même que j'aime énormément ce jeu…

\- Je savais qu'il te plairait, maintenant pose tes fesses sur ce canapé, qu'on puisse commencer à bosser.

_**Acquiesçant rapidement, Jackie s'assit avec une rapidité jamais**__** atteinte**__** par elle sur mon canapé**__**, attendant ma première question avec impatience.**_

\- Bonne fille.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec Catherine, tu sais que tu ne vas pas gagner à la fin.

\- C'est ce que l'on va voir, _**récupérant le paquet de carte que j'avais préparé, je plongeais mon regard dans le sien,**_ bien, alors, première question, on va commencer simple, je voudrais au moins te laisser une chance de me voir enlever un vêtement, cite moi un contrepoison.

\- Le Bézoard, _**me répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, levant un sourcil dans une pause qui se voulait provoquante, mais qui était juste adorable.**_

\- C'est bien, tu as retenu des cours de première année, _**souris-je avec amusement, enlevant le gilet que je portais.**_

\- J'ai tout retenu, l'avantage d'avoir un Professeur particulier pendant de nombreuses années, ce qui veut dire que je vais te battre et qu'avant que tu n'es eu le temps de t'en rendre compte, tu ne vas plus avoir de vêtement sur toi.

\- Tu es bien trop sûr de toi, ça te perdra ! _**Rétorquais-je avec un petit sourire en coin, attrapant la deuxième fiche, me croyant dans un de ses jeux moldus dans lequel il fallait répondre à des questions pour gagner de l'argent.**_

\- Un Serpentard n'est jamais assez sûr de soi, _**rétorqua-t-elle en prenant un air suffisant qui me fit sourire encore plus, j'aimais quand elle prenait cet air-là, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la petite Jacqueline Kirk du début d'année.**_

\- Très bien petite Serpentard, qu'obtient-on en mélangeant des racines d'Asphodèle en poudre avec une infusion d'Armoise ?

\- Toi, tu tiens vraiment à ne plus avoir de vêtement dans très peu de temps_**, soupira avec un petit air dramatique.**_

\- Je prends le risque, maintenant arrête de parler et donne-moi ta réponse.

\- On obtient tout simplement une potion appelée le Filtre du Mort Vivant, qui est appelé ainsi parce qu'elle est l'un des plus puissant somnifère jamais créé… Maintenant enlève moi donc un autre vêtement, j'attends…

_**Tirant sur le jean slim que je portais, après l'avoir déboutonné, je le laissais tomber au sol, tout en ne quittant pas Jackie des yeux, m'amusant de son regard écarquillé.**_

_**Oh oui, la soirée promettait d'être intéressante, j'en étais certaine…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et elle l'avait été, bien plus que je l'avais pensé.**_

_**Couchées dans mon lit, je laissais ma main tracer des figures invisibles sur la peau nue de son dos, la faisant presque ronronner de plaisir, j'allais peut-être devoir changer son surnom.**_

\- Le Directeur m'a demandé ce que tu voulais faire l'année prochaine, il semblerait que tu sois la seule élève qui n'a pas rempli les papiers qu'il a fait passer à chaque étudiant de 7ème année avant les vacances. Megan a rempli le sien avec moi ce matin.

\- Je ne l'ai pas rempli parce que je voulais en parler avec toi et ensuite j'ai totalement oublié…

\- Tu veux toujours devenir Avocate ?

\- Je ne pense pas… En faites c'était quelque chose que je voulais faire pour faire plaisir à ma mère, pour tenter de la rendre fière, mais maintenant que je n'ai plu ce poids sur mes épaules, je voudrais faire quelque chose qui me correspondrait mieux… J'ai toujours aimé lire, tu le sais.

_**Ne voulant pas l'interrompre, je me contentais d'acquiescer, tout en me mettant à caresser ses cheveux.**_

\- Alors je me suis dit, que peut-être, je pourrais ouvrir une librairie, ou une bibliothèque, j'ai un peu d'argent de côté de ma période dans Neptune 27, ça serait largement suffisant pour me lancer, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour toi Porc Épic, si c'est ce que toi tu veux faire, alors je serais là pour te soutenir et t'aider, _**répondis-je en posant un baiser sur son cuir chevelu.**_

\- Tu es exceptionnelle, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je fais mon possible.

\- Ne prend tout de même pas la grosse tête.

\- Je t'aime moi aussi Porc Épic, _**rétorquais-je avec amusement.**_

\- Huh… Il faut que je retourne dans ma Salle Commune, sinon je vais devoir expliquer où j'étais.

\- Tu as raison, ça serait bête de se faire chopper maintenant… Donc tu n'oublieras pas de me rendre ton parchemin demain ? Que je puisse le remettre au Directeur.

\- Je fais ça dès que je rentre… Si je trouve le courage.

\- Dis-toi que je saurais te récompenser… Une fois que ça sera fait.

\- Je savais que tu avais des bonnes capacités pour enseigner et motiver tes élèves quelques part en toi… J'espère juste que tu ne les utilises pas avec tout le monde.

\- Aucun risque, tu es la seule personne sur cette Terre qui a le droit d'avoir un petit traitement spécial.

_**Se levant, essayant d'attraper rapidement sa chemise qui trainait sur le sol, Jackie me laissait un magnifique aperçu sur son magnifique corps, me faisant grogner de frustration.**_

\- Encore quelques semaines et tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de mon corps quand tu le veux, _**me souffla-t-elle en boutonnant sa chemise,**_ mais en attendant, il faut que je réussisse mes examens, donc j'ai besoin d'aller dormir.

\- On se fait une nouvelle séance de révision la semaine prochaine ? _**Demandais-je avec un petit sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle me faisait un petit clin d'œil.**_

\- Ca dépend, est-ce que notre séance de révision inclut une récompense ?

\- Toujours, sinon ou serait le plaisir ?

\- Dans ce cas, je pense que je pourrais faire de la place dans mon emploi du temps surchargé pour une petite séance de révision avec toi.

\- J'en suis ravie, _**rétorquais-je amusement, tandis qu'elle remettait sa jupe devant moi.**_

\- Moi aussi, _**sourit-elle, s'approchant afin de poser un baiser sur mes lèvres, me laissant l'attirer à moi pour le prolonger au maximum.**_

_**Tout avait tellement changé depuis le début de l'année, il y a encore un an jamais je n'aurais pensé être dans une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit, surtout pas l'une de mes élèves, mais maintenant je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir rêvé de mieux, elle était tout ce que je n'avais jamais pu espérer, bien mieux même…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le suivant.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je mettrais pour l'écrire, mais je vous promets de faire au plus vite !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Bonjour ! Oui je sais, je suis en retard, mais je viens seulement d'être en vacances et avant ça, comme mes parents sont partis en vacances, en plus de travailler et de rentrer après six heures et bien il fallait encore que je m'occupe des animaux.**_

_**Bref, maintenant je suis en vacances, mais je n'aurais pas forcément plus de temps, puisque je suis actuellement en vacances à Paris pour la semaine.**_

_**J'ai pris mon ordinateur pour pouvoir écrire, mais je ne promets rien.**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie**__** :**_

_**Les ASPICs approchaient à grand pas maintenant, il ne nous restait plus qu'une semaine avant la date fatidique de début des épreuves.**_

_**Puisqu'il faisait beau, j'avais entraîné Megan à l'extérieur du château, afin de réviser au soleil, nous installant sous un arbre du parc.**_

_**Cela serait dommage de se chopper une insolation maintenant, la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepterais d'avoir mal à la tête à une semaine des plus importants examens de notre scolarité, serait parce que j'aurais trop révisé.**_

_**Bien que je ne sois pas celle qui est le plus besoin de réussir ses examens, en effet, pour ouvrir une bibliothèque ou tenir une librairie, je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de diplôme, disons plutôt que cela serait une fierté personnelle.**_

_**J'aimais lire, apprendre, je savais que Serdaigle aurait été ma Maison si le Choixpeau n'avait pas décidé de se la jouer Cupidon.**_

\- Bonjour les filles, je peux m'installer avec vous ? Vous révisez quoi ? _**Demanda une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille… Catherine…**_

\- Qu'est-ce que… Tu es dingue ou quoi ? N'importe qui pourrait venir ici et te voir avec nous ! On n'a plus que trois semaines à tenir ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas tout gâcher maintenant ! On n'a pas fait tous ses efforts pour rien !

\- Relax Jackie, _**répondit Megan, posant une main sur mon bras**_, c'est toi qui attire l'attention sur nous là, pas Catherine.

_**Me taisant, je regardais rapidement autour de nous, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade, tandis que je vérifiais que personne n'était en train de nous regarder.**_

_**Mais heureusement, tout le monde semblait se foutre que Catherine soit là comme de leur dernier chaudron, ce qui, je devais bien l'avouer m'arrangeait.**_

\- Notre très chère Professeure ici, va faire comme si elle nous aidait à réviser pour nos ASPICs, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que c'était son idée dès le départ, si tu lui avais laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent par ici, tu m'excuseras pour ma méfiance…

\- Je veux bien t'accorder un point, mais avoue quand même que c'est brillant !

\- Bien sûr que ça l'est, c'est tellement brillant que ça pourrait être l'œuvre d'un Serdaigle !

\- Outch ! Tu me blesses Porc-Epic, je suis loin, très loin d'être une Serdaigle même… Au contraire, je suis une parfaite Serpentarde, ce n'est qu'un brillant cerveau de Serpentard qui aurait pu avoir l'idée de se mettre à la vue de tous pour traîner avec sa petite amie, sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire.

\- Ca va la grosse tête ? _**S'enquit Megan, nous faisant toutes trois pouffer de rire.**_

\- Oui, tu as bien raison, je reconnais effectivement ce côté vantard qu'à tout bon Serpentard.

\- Je te rappelle que tu en es une aussi, _**rétorqua ma meilleure amie, me tapant dans l'épaule, me faisant sourire avec amusement.**_

\- Je ne suis qu'à Serpentard parce que le Choixpeau a voulu se la jouer Cupidon entre Cath' et moi.

\- Comment ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ça !

\- Le Choixpeau a réfléchi pendant un moment, tu as dû t'en rendre compte dans le bureau du Directeur.

_**Catherine acquiesça silencieusement à mes paroles, attendant que je continue.**_

\- Il a passé en revue toutes les maisons, avant de s'arrêter… Il a visiblement trouvé à un moment quelque chose dans ma tête qui lui a fait choisir ma Maison… J'ai essayé de lui demander pourquoi, mais il m'a dit que je le saurais le moment venu… C'est quand j'ai fui ton bureau que je me suis rappelée de ce qu'il m'avait dit, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a fait y revenir, je me suis dit que je devais tenter ma chance.

_**Un léger soupire sortit dans les lèvres de Catherine, tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieur.**_

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de grave ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? _**M'enquis-je en fronçant les sourcils, l'inquiétude se faisant entendre dans ma voix.**_

\- Tu n'as rien dit de mal, c'est juste que je trouve vraiment ça extrêmement dommage que nous soyons dehors, à la vue de tous, ce qui veut dire que je ne peux pas t'embrasser.

_**Ne pouvant m'empêcher de lâcher à mon tour un soupir de déception, je ressentais exactement la même chose, j'avais vraiment hâte que l'année se termine pour que je puisse l'embrasser quand je le voulais.**_

\- Ce soir, dans ta chambre, on rattrapera ça, tu peux me croire…, _**murmurais-je, m'approchant assez d'elle pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre, mais pas assez pour que les autres puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit.**_

\- J'ai extrêmement hâte d'y être !

\- Eurk, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de me mettre de drôles d'images dans ma tête, je refuse d'imaginer ma meilleure amie et ma Directrice de Maison faisant je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où.

_**La remarque eu le mérite de nous faire rire, tandis que Megan nous tirait la langue.**_

\- Ainsi c'est là que je te retrouve Megan, à rire avec ton Directeur de Maison et celle qui a sans aucun doute un rapport avec tes choix de ses derniers temps.

\- M… Mère ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, ta Mère… Ta Mère qui vient de lire une lettre que tu m'as envoyée pour me dire que tu ne reviendras pas à la maison à la fin des cours, parce que tu vas aller à l'Université et parce que tu refuses de te marier ! Tu es la honte de notre famille ! Tu es une Sang Pur, ressaisis-toi !

\- C'est à toi de te ressaisir ! Nous ne sommes plus du temps de Voldemort, je ne suis pas forcée de me marier à peine sortie de Poudlard avec un homme que je ne connais pas et que je n'aime même pas ! J'ai le droit de vivre ma vie de la façon dont je le souhaite !

\- C'est ridicule, tu es ridicule !

\- Je suis ridicule ? Tu es celle qui se croit encore au Moyen Âge ! Tu sais, cette époque où les Sorciers étaient persécutés par les Moldus qui en avaient peur, pour de bonnes raisons si tu veux mon avis !

\- Tu vas rentrer à la Maison et tu…

\- Je pense que vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire, Megan est une grande fille, elle est Majeur et si elle ne veut pas se marier avec un parfait inconnu, elle ne le fera pas, vous ne pouvez pas l'obliger à le faire, c'est comme ça, il faudra vous y faire ! _**S'était levé Catherine, faisant face à la mère de ma meilleure amie, ne la quittant pas du regard.**_

\- Je ne parlerais pas avec vous, tout le monde sait qui vous êtes réellement, une salope orpheline qui couche avec tous les élèves qu'elle croise et qui se tape le Directeur pour éviter de se faire virer, vous n'avez pas à me dire comment élever ma fille !

\- Meg', si tu ne fais pas taire ta Mère, je peux t'assurer que je la ferais taire moi-même à grand renfort de Chauve-Furie et crois-moi, ça ne sera vraiment pas beau à voir !

_**Et Megan ne pouvait être que d'accord avec sa meilleure amie, après tout elle l'avait vu s'exercer i peine quelques semaines de cela avec nul autre que Ginny Weasley, qui en plus d'être la fiancée d'Harry Potter était entrée dans la légende pendant son temps à Poudlard pour être la meilleure lanceuse de sortilège Chauve Furie.**_

_**La jeune femme était venue assister à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du mal et c'était donné à cœur joie pour leur apprendre ce sort et Jackie c'était révélée être la plus douée.**_

\- Mère s'il vous plait… J'ai assisté à sa séance d'entrainement et elle est vraiment douée à…

\- Oh… Vous couchez avec elle, c'est donc pour ça…, _**souffla-t-elle en me fixant avec attention, son regard se faisant calculateur.**_

\- Vous divaguez totalement mon dieu, _**me mis-je à rire, ne prenant même pas la peine de me relever, ne voulant pas paraitre sur la défensive, faisant appel à mes meilleures talents d'actrices, tandis que Catherine avait relevé un sourcil et avait baissé son regard sur moi, ne croyant visiblement pas au faites que j'arrivais si bien à mentir.**_

_**A croire que c'était impossible que je puisse bien mentir, j'avais quand même passé tout mon temps à jouer la comédie avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ça ne devrait pas être si surprenant que ça que je puisse réussir à faire croire quelque chose, surtout à quelqu'un qui ne me connaissait pas.**_

\- Sérieusement, ce n'est pas parce que Miss Stark m'a aidé à m'adapter à la vie à Poudlard et a donc passé un peu plus de temps avec moi qu'avec les autres élèves de mon année qu'il faut de suite lancer des rumeurs improbables…, _**ajoutais-je en me levant cette fois-ci, afin de me placer face à la mère de ma meilleure amie, ne l'a quittant pas du regard, imitant à la perfection la posture que pouvait prendre Catherine quand elle était énervée, tandis que ma voix se faisait beaucoup plus froide, **_déjà pour votre information j'ai une petite amie qui serait affreusement en colère que vous puissiez penser un seul instant que je la trompe et ensuite, il se trouve que ma petite amie est une connaissance de la petite amie de Miss Starck, donc je suis sûre qu'elle serait également enchantée de savoir que vous répandez des rumeurs sur sa moitié, une fois que j'aurais prévenue Lana.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ici ? _**Retentit une voix qui était capable de faire frissonner toute personne ayant déjà été dans sa classe, Minerva McGonagall.**_

_**Elle avait été Directrice de Poudlard quelques années, mais elle avait préféré reprendre sa place d'enseignante, ne voulant pas s'encrouter dans un bureau, elle était une femme d'action, une Gryffondor pure et dure.**_

\- Elle est venu ici parce que je lui ai annoncé que je voulais continuer mes études après avoir quitté Poudlard.

\- Ce qui est parfaitement logique Miss Hasting, vous êtes une excellente élève, ne pas le faire serait gâcher votre talent.

\- Et bien expliquez le lui, elle veut me marier de force à la fin des ASPICS, avec un homme que je ne connais même pas.

\- Et il sera un très bon Mari, _**rétorqua-t-elle sûre d'elle faisant grincer des dents McGonagall.**_

\- Je vous savais idiote Miss DiLaurentis, parce que l'on ne peut pas dire que vous résultats dans cette école est été flamboyants, mais je ne vous pensais pas assez stupide pour empêcher votre fille d'avoir le futur brillant qu'elle mérite d'avoir.

\- Je ne vous permets pas de…

\- Et bien je me le permets toute seule, n'ayez crainte pour cela, _**lui sourit d'une manière effrayante la Directrice de la Maison Gryffondor,**_ maintenant sortez de ce Château avant que…

\- Alors vous approuvez ?!

\- Si j'approuve que le temps où on mariait les jeunes filles de force soit dépassé, bien entendu, seuls les fous pourraient encore souhaiter être à cette époque… Ou les imbéciles, mais je crois que nous avons établi que vous faites partit de la deuxième catégorie depuis de nombreuses années_**, sourit-elle narquoisement, me faisant pouffer de rire, tandis que Megan affichait un sourire satisfait, Catherine tentant elle de le retenir, elle était une Professeure, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se moquer d'une Mère d'élève, elle laissait le soin à sa collègue de le faire pour elle.**_

\- J'irais me plaindre ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de la retenir ici !

\- Mais personne ne me retient ici Mère, je suis ici de ma propre volonté, j'ai considéré ce château comme ma Maison la première fois où j'y ai mis les pieds et ça n'a jamais changé depuis. Les Professeurs sont excellents, ils se soucient vraiment de nous, du faites que nous réussissions, ma Directrice de Maison, Miss Stark, a toujours fait passer nos besoins en premier et…

\- Et bien parlons-en de Miss Stark, savez-vous que des rumeurs court qu'elle serait dans une relation avec une de ses élèves.

\- Et qui donc ? Puisque vous semblez si bien informé ? _**S'enquit McGonagall, tandis que je sentais mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine, si la Directrice adjointe de l'école se mettait à y croire, on était fichu.**_

\- Celle-là même qui se trouve à ses côtés en ce moment même !

\- C'est ridicule, _**soupira Catherine, fouillant ses poches sans que je ne sache ce qu'elle cherchait, finissant par sortir un morceau de papier qu'elle tendit en direction des deux femmes**_, je n'ai absolument rien contre Miss Kirk, qui j'en suis persuadée doit avoir son petit succès, mais ma petite amie c'est elle, c'est elle que j'aime et c'est avec elle que je compte bien finir mes jours, alors si ses ridicules rumeurs pouvaient s'arrêter pour que je ne me fâche pas avec la femme de ma vie, je vous en serais reconnaissante.

_**L'alibi… Me rappelais-je avec un sourire intérieur.**_

_**On avait fait ses photos pendant nos dernières vacances, une ou j'étais métamorphosée comme la fille qui avait accompagné Catherine au Bal du Ministère et une ou elle était changée en une parfaite copie de Lana Parrilla, afin que nous puissions prouver que les rumeurs étaient fausses si elles réapparaissaient.**_

_**Bien entendu, nous nous étions assurées de ne pas les prendre au même endroit, ne voulant pas que cela paraisse louche, que cela nous incrimines encore plus.**_

_**La mienne avait été prise dans la petite forêt jouxtant sa maison, tandis que celle de Catherine avait été prise en intérieur.**_

\- Je pense que vous devez des excuses à Miss Kirk, ainsi qu'à Miss Stark pour avoir colporté de telles rumeurs.

_**Un vague "désolé" sortit d'entre les lèvres de la Mère de mon amie, auquel je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, Catherine faisant de même, la toisant avec un amusement qu'elle n'essayait même plus de dissimuler.**_

\- Bien, maintenant je souhaiterais que vous quittiez l'école, je pense que vous en avez déjà bien assez fait pour le moment.

\- Mais ma fi…

\- Votre fille a 17 ans et est majeure, si elle ne veut pas vous suivre c'est son droit et s'il faut pour cela que je lui paye moi-même une chambre d'hôtel au Chaudron Baveur, je le ferais, je pense qu'elle a déjà bien assez souffert de devoir être la fille d'une personne comme vous pendant 17 années de sa vie.

_**McGonagall n'avait jamais semblé si en colère, je ne savais pas ce que lui avait fait la mère de ma meilleure amie pendant qu'elle était étudiante ici, mais ça ne devait pas être beau à voir.**_

_**Mais la manière dont notre Professeur de métamorphose l'a remballait sembla nous servir, puisque la mère de Megan nous jeta un regard noir de colère, avant de faire demi-tour, quittant à grande enjambé le parc de l'école.**_

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'elle avait changé…, _**soupira le Professeur McGonagall.**_

\- Comment ça ? _**S'enquit Catherine, se tournant vers sa collègue avec intérêt, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.**_

\- C'est moi qui lui ai donné l'autorisation d'entrer dans l'école, elle m'a dit être inquiète pour vous Miss Hasting, j'ai eu la naïveté de croire qu'elle avait changé, mais visiblement elle ne s'intéresse toujours qu'à sa petite personne.

_**Je vis Megan ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour en savoir plus, mais notre Professeur de métamorphose ne l'a laissa pas prononcer un son, ne voulant visiblement pas raviver de mauvais souvenir plus que nécessaire.**_

\- Je vais vous laisser, Professeur Stark, Miss Hasting, Miss Kirk, je vous souhaite une bonne journée et encore désolée pour… Ca…

_**Et la Professeure était partit, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, nous empêchant de lui poser n'importe quelle question.**_

\- Ok, ça, c'était étrange, _**murmurais-je, provoquant un acquiescement de la part de ma meilleure amie et de ma petite amie.**_

\- J'irais lui parler, _**souffla Catherine, **_elle ne voulait surement pas en parler devant deux élèves.

\- Nous te laissons gérer cela dans ce cas.

_**Et honnêtement, je préférais cela, nous avions déjà bien assez de travail avec les ASPICs, nous n'avions pas le temps de jouer les Harry Potter à vouloir résoudre tout les mystères de Poudlard…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se dit à bientôt pour le suivant !**_

_**Vous en saurez plus sur le pourquoi du comment de l'histoire entre la mère de Megan et McGo.**_

_**J'avoue que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu au départ, je l'ai un peu rajouté à la dernière minute, parce que je voulais une vraiment bonne raison pour que McGo s'énerve, je ne la voyais pas s'exciter sur la mère de Megan comme ça sans raison valable.**_

_**Bon, sur ce je vous laisse, je retourne écrire la suite !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi ça va super bien, je profite que mon épisode de Grey's Anatomy charge pour vous publier ceci.**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour vous annoncer que cette fiction aura un chapitre de plus, parce que j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux.**_

_**Au départ il devait faire le double, mais j'ai trouvé que le point de vue de Jackie sur la prochaine partie serait mieux que celui de Catherine.**_

_**Mais je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse lire !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**CS/JK**_

_**POV Catherine :**_

_**Les ASPICS, ses examens qui pouvaient définir la vie d'une personne étaient sur le point de commencer.**_

_**Je m'étais arrangée pour m'occuper de toutes les salles d'examens où devait être Jackie, Minerva n'avait pas été d'humeur à me refuser quoi que ce soit, surtout après ce qu'elle avait fait pour mon élève.**_

_**Megan était venue me voir avant-hier soir, me demandant si je comptais toujours l'aider, ne voulant pas que se mère se mette à fouiner et nous empêche d'être ensemble Jackie et moi.**_

_**J'avais dû la rassurer que je ne revenais jamais sur une parole que je donnais, ce qui avait semblé la rassurer quelque peu.**_

_**Après ça, j'avais été voir ma collègue, me servant de l'inquiétude de mon étudiante pour obtenir ce que je voulais, des informations, ainsi que les places de surveillante dont j'allais avoir besoin pour garder un œil sur Jackie.**_

\- Tout le monde prend place dans le silence ! Les examens commence dans dix minutes, alors je ne veux pas entendre un seul bourdonnement quand le gong retentira ! _**M'exclamais-je, passant entre les rangées, afin de m'approcher de ma petite amie, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis avant-hier, alors je n'avais pas pu lui souhaiter bonne chance,**_ tu as tout bien révisée ? Lui demandais-je, une fois que j'avais réussie à l'atteindre.

\- J'ai tout révisé, ne t'en fais pas pour moi Cath'… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais réellement besoin de réussir mes ASPICs, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être, mais je sais que le petit côté Serdaigle qui sommeille en toi serait énervé de ne pas avoir beaucoup d'ASPICs, donc je suis persuadée que tu vas tout faire pour en avoir le maximum tout de même.

\- Tu me connais trop bien, _**me répondit-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres, tandis que je m'empêchais de pouffer de rire.**_

\- Tu es ma petite amie, si je ne te connaissais pas un minimum cela serait une véritable honte.

_**Me relevant légèrement, jetant un rapide regard autour de nous, j'en profitais pour regarder l'immense horloge installée au-dessus des grandes portes de la Grande Salle.**_

\- Encore 5 minutes et j'en vois encore qui cherche leur table, alors dépêchez-vous ! Je ne rajouterais pas de temps bonus aux retardataires !

_**J'entendis quelques personnes râler, certains dirent que mon poste de Professeur de Potion était décidément celui prévu pour tous les professeurs sadiques de l'école, mais je décidais de ne pas m'en occuper, me penchant à nouveau légèrement sur Jackie, reprenant notre discussion là où nous l'avions laissé.**_

\- Tu as pu parler avec le Professeur McGonagall à propos de nous savons quoi ?

\- Je lui ai parlé, mais nous discuterons de tout cela quand tu auras fini tes examens…

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas une Gryffondor que je sais être patiente… Je ne vais jamais réussir à me concentrer en sachant que tu as des informations que tu ne veux pas partager !

\- Très bien, je t'attends dans mes appartements ce soir, avec Megan, je vous dirais tout ce que j'ai appris à ce moment-là.

\- Ok, _**acquiesça Jackie, avant que je ne lui souffle un léger "bonne chance", la quittant aussi vite que j'étais arrivée, sans que personne n'est pu nous voir discuter, bien tous trop occupés avec leur plume et leur encre, ne voulant pas manquer de quoi que ce soit…**_

_**CS/JK**_

_**La journée c'était visiblement bien passée pour Jackie, je l'avais observé de loin et le pouce qu'elle avait tendu dans ma direction pour me dire qu'elle s'en était sorti, m'avait fait soupirer de soulagement et la mine enjouée qu'elle avait affichée pendant tout le repas avait fini de me rassurer.**_

_**Regagnant ma chambre, je n'eus pas attendre longtemps avant d'entendre toquer à ma porte, je savais bien que Jackie n'allait pas attendre longtemps, elle voulait savoir et elle n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un de patiente.**_

\- Entrez vite, _**lançais-je en refermant le panneau de bois, une fois que mes deux élèves préférée eurent passées le pas de la porte**_, allez-vous installer dans le salon, j'arrive, l'une de vous deux veut quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non, on veut juste savoir ce que tu as appris, _**répondit ma petite amie, me faisant sourire avec amusement, ma petite élève timide était bien loin maintenant.**_

\- Bien, bien, je vais rentrer dans le vif du sujet tout de suite, espèce de petite impatiente, _**me moquais-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de m'approcher d'elle pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses.**_

_**Après cela, je m'installais sur le fauteuil face au canapé sur lequel avaient pris place Megan et Jackie, inspirant pour me remettre les idées en place.**_

_**Minerva m'avait donné énormément d'information et je ne voulais dire que le principal aux filles, elles n'avaient pas besoin de tout savoir maintenant, pas avec leurs ASPICs en cours.**_

\- Ta Mère Megan, n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de recommandable quand elle était à Poudlard, elle trainait souvent avec une bande dont tous les membres sont devenus des Mangemorts… Tout le monde la longtemps suspecté d'en être, mais rien n'a pu être prouvé…

\- Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? Sinon jamais le Professeur Mcgonagall ne serait aussi énervée à propos d'elle… Je sais qu'elle haïssait les Mangemorts autant que nous tous et qu'elle les haït encore, mais dans ce cas elle ne s'énervait pas seulement contre ma Mère.

\- Tu as raison, une fois, Minerva a donné une mauvaise note à ta Mère, une vraiment mauvaise note et ta Mère ne l'a pas supporté, elle a juré de ce venger… Ce soir-là, elle a failli mourir, quelqu'un avait empoisonné ses petits tritons au Gingembre, elle n'a dû sa vie sauve qu'au Professeur Rogue, qui été venu faire une partie d'échec dans son bureau et qui avait un Bézoard avec lui, il a ainsi pu la sauver… Personne n'a jamais pu prouver que ta mère y était pour quelque chose, elle ne s'en est pas venté tu te doutes bien… Mais Minerva est sûr que c'était elle…

\- Oh mon Dieu… Je savais que ma Mère pouvait être compliquée parfois, on va dire… Mais jamais je ne me serais doutée un seul instant qu'elle avait pu faire quelque chose d'aussi grave, vouloir tuer quelqu'un… Comment le Professeur McGonagall a-t-elle pu être aussi gentille avec moi toutes ses années avec ma mère aillant fait quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Elle aurait dû me détester… Elle…

\- Elle savait que vous n'étiez pas votre Mère Miss Hastings et j'ai toujours su faire la différence entre vous deux et c'est en voyant ce genre de réaction que je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix…

\- Mi... Minerva… Depuis quand êtes-vous là ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous et Miss Kirk pourriez avoir des ennuis si jamais votre relation venait à se savoir, mais je ne dirais rien, tout simplement parce que c'est la fin de l'année et que si j'avais voulu le faire, cela ferait des mois que cela serait fait.

\- Des… Des mois ? _**Bredouilla Jackie en face de moi, ses couleurs quittant peu à peu son visage, me regardant avec inquiétude.**_

_**Me levant rapidement, je pris place sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé, juste à côté de ma petite amie, attrapant sa main avec douceur, comptant bien lui faire comprendre que cela n'allait pas être comme la dernière fois, elle passait en première maintenant, même avant mon travail.**_

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

\- Parce que je vous connais Miss Stark, je vous ai vu évoluer au fil des années, vous créer une carapace à la mort de vos parents qui n'a fait que s'épaissir d'année en année… Et vous auriez certainement continué ainsi, mais l'arrivé de Miss Kirk à tout changé, vous vous êtes peu à peu ouverte au monde à nouveau, je vous ai vu plusieurs fois sourire, comme vous n'aviez plus sourit depuis de nombreuses années…

_**S'avançant un peu plus dans la pièce, Minerva se plaça devant nous, avant de continuer à parler.**_

\- Et tout ceci ne vous ai pas bénéfique qu'à vous, j'ai eu l'honneur d'être l'une des personnes détachée auprès de Miss Kirk, quand elle a passé ses BUSES et croyez-moi, je n'avais vu une personne aussi timide, ce qui est assez surprenant quand on connait sa carrière… J'ai donc été extrêmement surprise en apprenant qu'elle avait terminé à Serpentard… Et puis je l'ai vu s'ouvrir à votre contact, je l'ai vu s'affirmer, ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds. C'est en voyant que vous étiez toutes les deux bénéfiques l'une pour l'autre, que j'ai décidé de ne rien dire…

\- Donc… Vous n'allez pas nous empêcher d'être ensemble ? _**Demanda d'une petite voix tremblante Jackie, qui devait s'en doute ne pas croire sa chance, ce qui était également mon cas.**_

\- Non Miss Kirk, je ne dirais rien… S'il y a une seule chose que la guerre contre Voldemort m'a apprise, c'est que la vie est courte, que les personnes que l'on aime peuvent nous être arrachées sans que l'on ait son mot à dire, alors je pense qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant… J'ai vu bon nombre de mes étudiants perdre la personne qu'ils aimaient, j'en ai vu certains mourir avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de vivre tout simplement, alors je ne vous empêcherais pas d'être ensemble.

_**M'empêchant de lever un sourcil, je ne pus tout de même pas empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur mon visage.**_

_**Qui aurait cru que derrière la façade si dure de Minerva McGonagall, se cachait un être presque fleur bleue.**_

\- Merci Minerva, _**soufflais-je finalement, serrant un peu plus fort ma petite amie contre moi**_, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à quitter mon travail.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse de ne pas avoir à chercher un nouveau Professeur de potion pour l'année prochaine, _**rétorqua ma collègue, avant de me faire un clin d'œil.**_

_**Décidément cette journée se terminait vraiment de la plus étrange des façons…**_

_**CS/JK**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera véritablement l'avant dernier cette fois-ci.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, ça me motiverait énormément !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bonjour ! Je vous présente l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

_**C'est la première que j'ai publié ici, alors je vous avoue que ça me fait un peu drôle de me dire que je l'ai bientôt fini.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore si je réécrirais sur Bloomington après ça, mais qui sait, je pourrais un jour avoir une nouvelle idée, tout est possible.**_

_**En attendant, je vous laisse lire cet avant dernier chapitre avant la fin de cette fiction, bonne lecture !**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Jackie :**_

_**Les jours suivants étaient passés à une vitesse incroyable pour tous les étudiants de septième année.**_

_**La mardi avait été consacré à la Potion, le mercredi c'était les épreuves de Botanique qui avait été à l'honneur, le jeudi c'était Enchantement et le vendredi avait clôturé les épreuves officielles, avec la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.**_

_**Aujourd'hui, Samedi, c'était les épreuves complémentaires et Catherine s'occupait de gérer l'épreuve de Quidditch, alors j'avais accepté de rester dans les gradins.**_

_**La Professeure de vol de l'école était en congé maladie, alors elle était la personne la plus à même de s'occuper de l'épreuve, après tout, elle avait été Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard.**_

\- Bien, je veux tout le monde dans les airs avec moi, _**lança Catherine, après avoir ajouté un sortilège à sa voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre**_, Flint et Bones, je ne veux pas vous voir vous battre, sinon je m'assurerais que votre note de potion ne remonte pas d'un pouce… Après tout, c'est celle-là que vous souhaitez arranger n'est-ce pas ?

_**Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard semblèrent prendre aux sérieux la menace de leur examinatrice du jour, puisqu'ils cessèrent tout bonnement de se fixer, regardant ailleurs ce qui fit sourire ma petite amie, visiblement fière d'avoir fait peur à ses deux élèves de dernière année.**_

\- Tout va se dérouler comme dans une partie de Quidditch normal, les poursuiveurs s'occuperont du Souaffle, les Batteurs des Cognards et l'Attrapeur du Vif d'Or, sauf que vous aurez deux heures, à partir de mon coup de sifflet pour me montrer votre talent. Ceux qui s'en sortiront le mieux pourront espérer remonter leur note dans une matière, les autres, ça aura été bien d'essayer ! Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ?

_**La question sembla réveiller mes quatorze Camarade de 7**__**ème**__** année, puisqu'ils acquiescèrent tous à sa demande, se plaçant à leurs postes, prêt à commencer le match, tandis que Catherine ouvrait la malle contenant les célèbres balles qui permettaient de jouer au jeu préféré des sorciers.**_

_**Me désintéressant totalement du jeu, je me concentrais sur ma petite amie, qui volait d'élève en élève avec une facilité déconcertante.**_

_**Je savais qu'elle aurait été une très bonne joueuse de Quidditch si rien n'était arrivé à ses parents, elle aurait surement fait une carrière internationale.**_

_**Mais si cela avait été le cas, nous ne nous serions certainement jamais rencontré et je n'aurais voulu cela pour rien au monde…**_

_**Entendant un bruit sourd au-dessus de ma tête, je fronçais les sourcils en me rendant compte que le temps avait tourné à l'orage, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon, surtout pour Catherine qui…**_

\- Professeure ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

_**C'était la voix de Flint qui me fit sortir de mes pensées, recherchant ma petite amie du regard, ne la trouvant pas en l'air, mais sur le sol, sur lequel elle était visiblement tombée, ne devant son salut qu'à un sort qui avait été placé sur le terrain pour amortir les chutes possibles.**_

_**M'empressant de me lever, je frissonnais en entendant un nouveau coup de tonnerre.**_

_**Je devais rejoindre Catherine au plus vite, avant qu'elle ne fasse une crise de panique, elle avait besoin de moi maintenant plus que jamais.**_

\- Eloignez-vous d'elle maintenant ! _**M'exclamais-je en entrant sur le terrain en courant, poussant toutes les personnes qui pouvaient être sur mon chemin**_, allez chercher le Professeur McGonagall ! _**Ajoutais-je avant de m'agenouiller devant ma petite amie**_, Catherine ? Catherine, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

_**Un sanglot fut la seule réponse que je réussis à obtenir, me faisant frissonner.**_

_**Sortant ma baguette, je lançais rapidement un dôme protecteur autour de nous, me permettant de lui parler beaucoup plus librement.**_

\- Cath', c'est moi, c'est Jackie, j'ai besoin que tu me regardes, tu peux faire ça ? S'il te plait ?

_**Un nouveau coup de tonnerre, semblant lointain, tout cela grâce à mon sort qui nous coupait du monde, la fit sursauter, tandis qu'un cri sortit d'entre ses lèvres.**_

\- Je te promets qu'il ne va rien t'arriver, je suis là, je vais te protéger, mais j'ai besoin que tu me regardes, tu peux faire ça Cath' ?

_**Dans un effort qui lui sembla presque surhumain, Catherine fini par lever son regard, le plongeant dans le mien.**_

_**Ses yeux ne reflétaient qu'une terreur pure et dure, elle était terrifiée et avec ce qu'elle avait vécu, je ne pouvais que la comprendre.**_

\- Cath', nous allons rentrer au château, tu penses être capable de tenir sur tes jambes quelques minutes ?

\- Je ne sais pas…, _**fini-t-elle par murmurer, d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas.**_

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais t'aider à marcher, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de t'appuyer sur moi, ok ?

_**Un léger hochement de tête fut la seule réponse que je réussis à obtenir, mais c'était déjà une bonne chose.**_

_**Me relevant, je lui tendis une main qu'elle attrapa, la serrant avec force, comme si elle avait peur que je la laisse.**_

\- Je ne vais nulle part, tu devrais le savoir maintenant, rien ne pourrait se mettre entre nous, rien du tout.

_**Acquiesçant faiblement à ma promesse, Catherine me laissa passer un bras autour de sa taille, tandis que j'annulais le sort que j'avais placé autour de nous avec ma main libre.**_

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? _**Retentit la voix de Mcgonagall, me faisant détacher mon regard de ma petite amie pour la fixer.**_

\- L'orage, _**dis-je simplement, ce qui sembla suffire à ma Professeure de Métamorphose.**_

\- Oh… Je vois, mais comment ?

\- Vous savez que ma petite amie est l'une de ses meilleures amies, nous avons dîné ensemble lors des dernières vacances et il y a eu un orage…

\- Je vois, _**se contenta de répondre Mcgonagall, bien entendu, elle devait se douter que Catherine m'en avait tout simplement parlé, mais devant tous ses élèves, elle n'avait pas le choix de faire semblant de faire comme si ce que je venais de dire était la vérité,**_ je vous laisse apporter le Professeur Stark jusqu'à l'infirmerie... Monsieur Flint m'a dit qu'elle était tombée, je sais que le sort est censé bien amortir, mais je serais rassurée si elle lui jetait quelques sorts de diagnostique pour s'en assurer.

\- Très bien, je la conduit tout de suite là-bas Professeure !

_**N'attendant pas que l'un de mes camarades puisse dire quelque chose ou que le tonnerre ne refasse des siennes, je m'empressais de partir du terrain avec Catherine.**_

\- Merci d'être là…, _**me souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille, frissonnant en entendant le tonnerre retentir à nouveau**_, avec toi à mes côtés j'ai l'impression que je peux survivre à toutes mes peurs.

\- Ca tombe bien, parce que je prévois d'être toujours là, _**lui répondis-je avec douceur, posant un baiser dans ses cheveux, tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de l'un des miens…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous dis à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**_

_**Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite, mais me connaissant je suis capable de faire trainer en longueur juste pour ne pas terminer cette fic.**_

_**Je sais, je suis bizarre, mais c'est vraiment la toute première fic que j'ai publié avec ce compte sur , alors ça me fait vachement bizarre.**_

_**Anyway, j'attends bien entendu vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**MelBenaïmMyles.**_


	26. Epilogue

_**Bonjour !**_

_**Le voici, le voilà, le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**POV Externe**__** :**_

_**Jacqueline Kirk entra dans le Poudlard Express pour son dernier voyage à bord du célèbre train qui permettait aux élèves d'aller de King Cross Road, à la Gare de Pré-Au-Lard et inversement.**_

_**Elle n'avait été ici qu'un an, pourtant elle sentait déjà que le château allait énormément lui manquer.**_

_**Certes, elle allait certainement le revoir très souvent, puisque sa petite amie travaillait ici, mais ça ne serait plus pareille, elle ne serait plus élève.**_

\- Je crois que j'ai vraiment passé la plus belle année de ma vie ici, _**souffla la jeune femme, jetant un dernier regard en arrière, sur le chemin qui menait au château, sa meilleure amie Megan, regardait par-dessus son épaule, acquiesçant doucement à ses paroles.**_

\- Je pense que cette année a été plutôt géniale, c'est vrai.

\- Tu es prête à passer l'été avec ta Directrice de Maison ? _**Demanda avec amusement Jackie, rentrant entièrement dans le train, prête à aller chercher un wagon pour passer son voyage.**_

\- Elle n'est plus vraiment ma Directrice de Maison et puis j'ai passé la moitié de l'année à la voir comme ta petite amie, alors ne t'en fais pas, je devrais m'en sortir… Et puis, tu seras là.

\- Bien entendu qu'elle sera là, quelle question ! _**S'exclama une voix que les deux jeunes femmes reconnurent rapidement, Catherine.**_

\- Hey ! Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devais pas nous rejoindre à la Gare de King Cross ?

\- Je devais le faire oui, mais je me suis arrangée avec le Directeur pour être la Professeure référente pour ce voyage en Train.

\- Il a dit oui comme ça ?

\- Peut-être que j'ai eu un peu d'aide du Professeure McGonagall.

\- Ceci explique cela. Tu peux venir t'installer avec nous ? On espère trouver un wagon vide quelque part.

\- Yep, mais je peux être appelée à tout moment, donc ne t'habitues pas de trop à ma présence.

\- Je pense que je pourrais survivre, _**sourit avec amusement Jackie, reprenant sa marche à la recherche d'un compartiment accompagnée cette fois-ci de sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie.**_

\- Tu es sûre de ça ? _**Rétorqua avec amusement Catherine, **_continue à te dire ça, maintenant rentre dans cette cabine, avant que les gens commence à se demander pourquoi leur maudite Professeure de Potion à la réputation de vampire dévoreuse de jeune fille est en train de parler et rire avec deux de ses anciennes élèves… Je ne voudrais pas que vous mettiez un coup à ma réputation, _**sourit la jeune femme, laissant sa petite amie et sa nouvelle protégée entrer dans la cabine, avant d'y entrer à son tour, fermant la porte derrière elles trois.**_

\- Tu aimes bien cette petite réputation de Vampire Mangemort des Cachots en faites !

\- Les élèves m'écoute sans que j'ai besoin d'élever la voix, soit parce qu'ils ont trop peur de moi, soit parce qu'ils sont heureux d'avoir une enfant de Mangemorts comme Professeure, donc je n'ai absolument pas prévue de réfuter les rumeurs sur moi, elles me servent bien de trop pour ça.

\- Tu es impossible, comment est-ce que j'ai pu accepter de sortir avec toi ?

\- Parce que je suis la petite amie parfaite ?

\- Et la tête, ça va ?

\- Ma tête va très bien, _**rétorqua avec amusement Catherine, se laissant tirer contre Jackie, qui venait de s'installer sur l'une des banquettes.**_

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr, elle est juste extrêmement gonflée.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu n'aimes pas ma tête, c'est ça ? Tu as un problème avec ma tête Porc-Épic ?

\- Je croyais qu'on était passé au-dessus de ce surnom ! _**S'exclama la plus jeune, commençant à chatouiller sa petite amie, la faisant se tortiller afin d'y échapper.**_

\- Arrête… Avec ça… Tout de… Tout de suite…

\- Hein, hein, pas avant que tu me promettes que tu ne m'appelleras plus comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas… De ma faute… Si tu… Ressembles à un… Porc-Epic quand… Tu… Tu dors, _**réussit à dire la Professeure de potion, tandis qu'elle riait à gorge déployée.**_

\- Et toi tu ressembles à un petit ours en peluche, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'appelle mon ourson d'amour.

\- Tu n'oserais…

\- Je suis une Serpentard, tu te souviens.

\- Que quand ça t'arrange ça ! _**Rétorqua Catherine, tandis que Jackie acceptait enfin d'arrêter ses chatouilles, la laissant reprendre sa respiration.**_

\- Il faut bien que je puisse m'en servir de temps en temps, mon ourson d'amour…

\- Ok, très bien, plus de surnom ridicule.

\- Nous avons donc un deal, _**sourit-elle en serrant la main de sa petite amie.**_

\- Je peux le dire, tu n'es pas une Serdaigle et le Choixpeaux ne s'est pas trompé en t'envoyant chez nous, tu es une vraie Serpentard.

_**Un sourire en coin fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint, tandis que le silence retombait dans le wagon du Poudlard Express.**_

\- Et si ma Mère est là quand nous arrivons à Londres ?

\- On fera simplement comme si elle n'était pas là… Et puis Catherine sera là, elle n'osera pas de trop dire quoi que ce soit, pour ne pas faire un scandale … Si elle est comme la mienne, tu seras tranquille et sinon… Sinon je me ferais une joie de lui lancer un petit maléfice de ma création, ou un petit Chauve Furie, toi comme moi savons que je suis plutôt redoutable avec ceux-ci.

\- Oh oui…

\- Je dois faire un tour rapide dans le train, pour m'assurer que tout ce passe bien, je ramènerai le repas sur mon chemin du retour, essayez de ne pas vous goinfrer de bonbons en attendant.

\- Oui Maman, _**se moqua Megan, recevant une tape sur la tête, après que Catherine ait embrassée Jackie, quittant la cabine,**_ tu sais où elle a prévu de t'emmener en vacance du coup ? _**Demanda-t-elle après une dizaine de minutes de silence.**_

_**Cela faisait une semaine que Catherine avait prévenue Megan qu'elle serait seule quelque peu dans sa demeure Anglaise, parce qu'elle avait prévue d'emmener sa petite amie en vacance, mais impossible de savoir où.**_

_**Et leur Directrice de Maison n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien, elle savait être rusée et cacher les informations quand il le fallait.**_

\- Rien du tout, je n'ai même pas trouvé une lettre ou un prospectus qui trainait quand j'étais dans ses appartements, rien.

\- Je suppose donc que tu vas devoir mettre ta patience légendaire de Serpentard en marche et attendre, comme le ferait une personne normale.

\- Je déteste attendre.

\- Et bien c'est comme ça, et puis je suis sûr que ça vaut le coup d'attendre, après tout, Catherine t'a-t-elle une seule fois fait une mauvaise surprise ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est même tout le contraire, depuis que nous sommes ensembles elle ne fait que de me faire des surprises magnifiques.

\- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre.

_**Non elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle le savait, avec Catherine il n'y avait jamais de mauvaise surprise, elle ne faisait que rendre sa vie meilleure, c'était justement cela qu'elle aimait chez elle…**_

\- Qu'ai-je manqué ? _**Demanda justement Catherine, tout en ouvrant la porte, laissant voler à l'intérieur du train leur repas de Midi.**_

\- Toujours pas décidé à me parler de nos vacances ?

\- Hein, hein, tu le sauras seulement quand je le déciderais, en attendant, je propose de manger, je meurs de faim, je n'ai pas eu le temps de petit-déjeuner se matin.

\- Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée, tu devrais le savoir, _**la gronda doucement Jackie, laissant sa petite amie la rejoindre à nouveau sur la banquette, la laissant s'appuyer contre elle, tandis qu'elle attrapait le sac qui contenait son sandwich.**_

\- Je tenterais de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois.

_**Attrapant son sandwich à son tour, l'ancienne actrice laissa le silence de l'instant s'installer, en profitant pleinement.**_

_**Elle était avec sa meilleure amie et sa petite amie, elle n'avait pas besoin de retourner chez sa mère et en plus de cela elle n'avait plus réellement besoin de se cacher.**_

_**A la fin des vacances d'été elle allait ouvrir sa petite librairie pas très loin du chemin de traverse du côté moldu avec l'aide de Megan qui sera à ses côtés dès qu'elle n'aura pas besoin d'être en cours.**_

_**Elle ne pouvait pas rêver de mieux à cet instant précis, Poudlard avait vraiment changé sa vie…  
Non, réflexion faites, ce n'était pas Poudlard, c'était Catherine qui était totalement responsable de sa métamorphose et elle ne pouvait pas en être plus heureuse…**_

_**JK/CS**_

_**Et voilà ! C'était le chapitre final, celui qui clôture ma première fiction jamais publiée sur ce compte, commencé il y a quasiment deux ans, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous a plu !**_

_**Personnellement, ça me fait vraiment bizarre d'y mettre un point final.**_

_**Je ne sais pas encore que je réécrirais sur Catherine et Jackie, parce qu'aucune des fictions que j'ai en cours ne sont sur elles, mais j'espère m'y remettre un jour.**_

_**En attendant, j'attends vos commentaires pour me donner votre avis et on se retrouve sur ma page Facebook "Mel Benaim Myles – Fanfiction" si vous voulez suivre mon avancement et mes futurs projets !**_

_**MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
